


Essex

by mikeymaika



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История крушения корабля "Эссекс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прощание с Нантакетом

Джордж Поллард знал «Эссекс» как свои пять пальцев. Прослужив на нем четыре года, он мог бы теперь с закрытыми глазами пройти от кормы до своей каюты, не запутавшись в тросах и не спотыкнувшись о крутые ступени, ведущие вниз, к каютам. От друзей семьи, являвшихся также и владельцами судна, он узнал, что теперь беспрепятственно может ходить туда-обратно сколько ему вздумается, в качестве капитана. В свои двадцать девять лет ему определенно было чем гордиться. Китобойный промысел города Нантакет, о котором бывалые моряки могли рассказывать часами, интересовал Полларда почти так же сильно, как его товарищей по команде, которые теперь оказались у него в подчинении – Чейзу, заносчивому глупцу, за его сноровку и удачливость оставили место первого помощника, а покладистый Джой довольствовался вторым.  
Принимая на себя командование, Поллард, стиснув зубы, представлял себе, насколько ему трудно будет справиться с Чейзом – этот человек определенно был создан для того, чтобы быть гарпунером, но капитан из него вышел бы никудышный. Его грубоватая, прямолинейная манера выражаться, едва сдерживаемая приличиями, и тяжелая рука, не раз опускавшаяся на спину какого-нибудь матроса, выдавали в нем человека, подверженного страстям. Поллард знал, что Чейз с удовольствием загонит корабль в неведомые земли, выловит столько китов, сколько сможет, изведет команду, и в итоге посадит «Эссекс» на мель. Он невесело размышлял об этом, пока пересекал городские улицы, направляясь к уже укомплектованному кораблю: недели спешки и формальной подготовки судна были позади.  
Нантакет, прилепившийся на краю залива, будто выталкивал неусидчивых моряков в глубокие, темные воды. Чейз, стоя у бом-кливера, ухватившись за канат, махал рукой матросам, загружавшим последние ящики с провизией. Его и без того легкую одежду немилосердно трепал северный, неприветливый ветер.  
\- Хорошо пойдем, капитан, - отрывисто, вместо приветствия, произнес он, видя, что Поллард поднялся на палубу, кутаясь в мундир, - при таком-то ветре.  
Джордж только слабо кивнул, стараясь пройти мимо как можно быстрее.  
Капитану было, о чем беспокоиться помимо хорошего, хоть и несговорчивого ветра: его каюта, теперь бывшая чуть более просторной, чем в его бытность первым помощником, находилась дверь в дверь с каютой мистера Чейза. Он поджал губы, оценивая вероятность того, что им придется видеться чаще, чем по долгу службы, и негромко хлопнул дверью, намереваясь как минимум полчаса приводить в порядок записи и делать пометки на пока еще чистых страницах бортового журнала. Как только он присел за скрипучий, колченогий стол, в дверь постучали, так, будто собирались иначе вынести ее вместе с петлями.  
\- Мистер Чейз? – наугад спросил Поллард, поднимая голову. Между дверью и стеной показалась внушительная фигура Оуэна Чейза, которому было бы тесно даже на самом большом корабле во всем военном флоте – и скорее потому, что он был очень уж широк в плечах. Джордж скользнул взглядом по его рукам, оголенным до локтя, и отстраненно подумал о том, что они, в общем-то, всегда очень мало говорили друг с другом. Личная неприязнь Чейза, почему-то вспыхнувшая в первую минуту их знакомства, вынудила Полларда отступить; он не знал, почему служит объектом насмешек и неприязни мистера Чейза, виной ли тому его происхождение, внешность, или все дело в том, что он поступил на «Эссекс» сразу в качестве второго помощника, тогда как Чейз в свое время начинал юнгой. Так или иначе, когда Оуэну Чейзу доводилось смотреть на Полларда, тот делал это с неохотой и видимым усилием.  
\- Капитан, мы готовы к отплытию, - глядя чуть равнодушно, сообщил Чейз, закладывая большие пальцы за пояс штанов. На его лице красовался длинный, тонкий шрам: Поллард никогда не спрашивал, откуда такой взялся, и мог бы предположить, что вовсе не во время схватки с каким-нибудь кашалотом.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Чейз, - спокойно произнес Поллард, снова опуская голову, давая понять, что он занят.  
\- Теперь вас и Джорджем не назовешь, - неожиданно хмыкнул Чейз, нехорошо ухмыляясь, - только «капитан Поллард», кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Намекаете? – вскинул глаза Джордж, разом бледнея. Его имя, произнесенное голосом Чейза, больно отозвалось где-то внутри, как отголосок давно прошедшего, вымученного прошлого. Тот будто знал, какого эффекта добиваться.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Оуэн, полушутя-полусерьезно, и покусал губы, дожидаясь реакции. Поллард знал за ним эту любовь провоцировать – так же он обращался и с китами, в которых потом, разъяренных и одураченных, метал свой проклятый гарпун.  
\- Выйдите вон, мистер Чейз, - чуть было не поддавшись, произнес Поллард, и скрипнул подошвой сапога по полу. Чейз пожал плечами, будто этого разговора не было, и ушел, оставив капитана наедине с самим собой.  
Поллард запустил пальцы в волосы, хорошенько дернув себя пару раз, и согнулся в три погибели, отодвигаясь от стола. Ему были слишком хорошо известны повадки мистера Чейза, и, что было еще более неприятно – слишком хорошо известна и собственная слабость. За все четыре года на «Эссексе» Джордж научился избегать и прятаться, но так и не научился преодолевать свои темные, нередко одолевавшие его мысли, которым он не мог дать названия и оправдания.  
Стол скрипнул, пол чуть покачнулся, и снаружи заскрипели снасти, на которых хлопали от ветра паруса. Северный ветер и впрямь был что надо, как и говорил Чейз – желая отвлечься от мыслей, Поллард подхватил шляпу, взбегая по ступеням наверх, и успел выйти на мостик до того, как корабль отплыл на некоторое расстояние от порта. На его карманных часах было около одиннадцати утра.  
\- Хорошо идем, капитан! – крикнул ему в ухо мистер Джой, довольно улыбаясь, и Поллард повернул голову, сталкиваясь взглядами с Чейзом – тот щурился, недовольно и хищно, не сводя взгляда с капитана. 

\- Прощай, Нантакет, - произнес себе под нос стюард, Уильям Бонд, проходя мимо Полларда. Тому ветер немилосердно срывал с головы шляпу, и капитан мысленно повторил, чувствуя укол грусти под ребрами, слова Уильяма. Прощай, Нантакет, года на два, не меньше. Поллард снял шляпу, безнадежно вздохнув, и прошелся туда-сюда по мостику. Ему впервые доводилось чувствовать себя капитаном – радостное, волнительное, тревожное ощущение, мешавшееся с усталостью, которую ощутить можно было просто подняв голову и взглянув на мистера Чейза.  
Его мощная фигура возвышалась на голову над всеми матросами. Поллард, не обделенный ростом и статью, казалось, был раза в полтора уже Чейза, и далеко не такое впечатление производил на остальных. Чейз мог бы разорвать пасть кита голыми руками – о чем он неоднократно говорил сам, когда выпивал больше, чем следует.  
Старпом носился по всему кораблю, полный неутомимой энергии, будто ему одному, несмотря на оставшуюся в городе жену, было глубоко наплевать, когда корабль вернется в Нантакет. Он понукал матросов, говорил с юнгой, смотревшем на него глубоко обожающими глазами, подтягивал тросы: вот он, человек, полностью отданный своему делу. Поллард нахмурился, ощущая, как от ветра и влаги лицо покрывается мелкими каплями воды, будто испариной. Мэтью Джой встал рядом с капитаном, почти с таким же удивлением и неизменной гордостью глядя на Чейза – в отличие от Полларда, его Оуэн Чейз любил, и их дружба была скреплена кровью многих китов, если так можно выразиться, когда-либо пойманных в этих славных водах.  
\- Капитан, - произнес Джой, не глядя на Полларда, - вы просто дайте ему время.  
\- Время на что, - удивленно повернул голову Джордж, кривясь от собственных мыслей, - сбросить меня как-нибудь за борт?  
\- Оуэн не менее двух лет только этой мыслью и живет, - хмыкнул Джой, - что он станет капитаном, именно на «Эссексе». Он одержим кораблем, и должностью.  
\- Вы пытаетесь оправдать его отношение ко мне? – спросил Поллард, каменея, и стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Мэтью Джой только развел руками, натянул на голову шапку, и пошел прочь, чуть прихрамывая.  
\- Мистер Джой, – окликнул его Поллард, вглядываясь в достаточно спокойное, но какое-то ненадежное море – передайте мистеру Чейзу и матросам, чтобы готовились менять курс на зюйд-зюйд-вест. Пойдем вдоль материка.  
Он оперся о перила мостика, с удовольствием наблюдая смену эмоций на лице Чейза: тот взмахнул руками, прошелся от бизань-мачты до кормы и обратно, обернулся к Мэтью и стал что-то ему доказывать, показывая рукой в сторону мостика. Поллард, знавший искусство навигации и корабельное дело получше мистера Чейза, допускал, что тот всегда был отменным китобоем, но стал бы посредственным капитаном. Оуэн тем временем, кажется, угомонился, и полез сам бить рынду – Поллард не успел заметить, как промелькнул этот час. Вскоре «Эссекс» послушно лег на заданный курс. Море утихло. Поллард вернулся к себе в каюту, чтобы составить план продвижения корабля.


	2. История Оуэна Чейза

Мистер Чейз, после нескольких весьма спокойных дней в океане, почти перестал донимать мысли Полларда: они втроем, как полагается капитану и его помощникам, иногда ужинали в каюте Полларда, но мистер Джой всегда спасал положение, если один был чересчур мрачным, а второй – задумчивым. Мэтью знал немало морских баек, чему Джордж удивлялся, слегка смущаясь от откровенных шуток и подробностей. Чейз, когда выпивал достаточно, тоже мог вставить пару слов – тяжеловесно, метко и непристойно, точно знал, какие чувства это вызывает у капитана. В его взгляде сквозило превосходство и даже, пожалуй, некоторое озорство. В один из таких вечеров, когда на море было все еще так же спокойно, если не сказать уныло, Мэтью ел молча, шутил мало, и ушел в свою каюту, едва доев одно блюдо, сославшись на резкую головную боль. Поллард, проводив его взглядом, нечаянно скрипнул вилкой по тарелке, поморщившись резкому звуку.   
\- Ну что, капитан, - протянул Чейз, поднимая глаза от пустой тарелки, - не хотите рассказать что-нибудь?   
Поллард вопросительно на него посмотрел, сжимая рукоять вилки в ладони, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что в его взгляде ясно читается замешательство.   
\- Ну, обычно говорим я да Мэтью, - хмыкнул Чейз, протягивая свою длинную ручищу через весь стол, чтобы взять себе еще хлеба, - а вы помалкиваете.   
\- Мне нечего рассказать, - нахмурился Поллард, откладывая приборы, совершенно потеряв всякое желание доедать свою порцию. Чейз смотрел почти довольно, откусывая от хлеба большие куски и сверкая белыми зубами. Джордж почувствовал, как вспотел под рубашкой и жилетом, хотя не очень понимал причину своего замешательства.   
\- Ну, тогда могу я, - Чейз уперся локтями в стол, смерив капитана еще одним взглядом, и медленно улыбнулся. Не будь это Оуэн Чейз, Поллард решил бы, что тот пытается начать дружескую беседу, вызывая его на откровенность.  
\- Рассказ не такой веселый, как у Мэтью, - произнес он спокойно, - но тоже сгодится для вашего стола. Это про мальчика, который в свои четыре года попал к чужим людям. Чужая семья, понимаете ли, капитан, взяла его себе – уж не знаю, зачем, возможно и из-за доброты. И мальчику было до невозможного интересно, почему семья эта такая большая и шумная, а отца вечно не бывает дома. Когда он подрос, оказалось, что отец вечно уплывает в южные или северные моря на поиски китов, чем добывает хлеб родным, а себе – доброе имя. Мальчик считал его отцом, и захотел стать китобоем, чтобы то доброе имя носить не напрасно: лет в пятнадцать он пошел юнгой на «Чарстоун», старый нантакетский китобоец, которого пару лет назад перестали пускать в плавания – уж больно он, подлюга, обветшал. Года через два, мальчик перебрался на «Эссекс», тоже юнгой, потому что был слишком молод…  
Чейз замолчал ненадолго, отпивая из кружки вино и откусывая от хлеба еще один кусок. Поллард сидел, как прикованный, глядя на изменившееся, будто чуть повзрослевшее лицо Чейза, а тот продолжал говорить, все глуше и словно бы самому себе.   
\- Так вот, в семнадцать мальчик встретил свою любовь, потому что корабль этот был поистине достоин его любви. Тут он подружился с пареньком по имени Джой, и это была чистая правда – в его жизни прибавилось радости. Извините меня, капитан, за пафос, но я слишком много выпил вашего ценного вина, и иначе не умею говорить. «Эссекс» забрал у мальчика еще два его года, хотя он уже не был юнгой, но еще и не назначался старшим помощником, хоть бы и вторым. На корабль прислали такого же неопытного юнца Полларда, и тот показался ему чрезвычайно заносчивым.  
Джордж нахмурился, глядя на Чейза почти удивленно.  
\- Зачем вы все это мне говорите? – произнес он тихо, отчасти зная, что не дождется ответа. Оуэн Чейз только качнул головой, прося тишины.   
\- Четыре года они проплавали вместе, целых четыре года, за которые Поллард поднялся до первого помощника, а мальчик – до второго. Ему хорошо удавалось гарпунить китов, кашалотов и доставать из их туш ворвань, на все руки мастер, а Полларду – гордо носить свое уважаемое имя и оставаться всегда на голову выше. Я почти вам исповедуюсь, капитан, почему вы отворачиваетесь? Не припомню, чтобы вы хоть раз разделывали кита.  
\- Я знаю, чем кончится ваш рассказ, - произнес Поллард ровно, чувствуя, как сердце внутри бешено бьется о ребра.  
\- Вам не жаль того мальчика? – спросил Чейз почти бесстрастно, откидываясь на спинку стула.   
\- Не ждите, что я вынесу вердикт вашему жизненному пути, - процедил Поллард, отодвигаясь от стола, намереваясь встать.   
\- Вы не знаете, чем кончится мой рассказ, он еще даже наполовину не готов, - пробормотал Чейз, вставая одновременно с капитаном. Тот обошел стол, подходя ближе к шкафу – и к Чейзу – и как-то медленно поднял глаза, будто собираясь с силами.  
\- Вы всегда меня недолюбливали, это я знаю, - произнес он, будто самому себе. Оуэн ответил ему тихим, грубым смешком, и вдруг протянул руку, легко касаясь пальцами чужой скулы. Поллард будто не поверил, закаменел, ошеломленно глядя на Чейза, чувствуя, как белеет лицо, как руки сами собой начинают подрагивать.   
\- Я перед вами почти исповедовался, а вы не хотите? Ну так я сам вам скажу, что я заметил, пока эти четыре года глядел на вас снизу-вверх: вы, капитан, слишком часто смотрите на меня так, как смотреть не следует.  
Чейз почти презрительно скользнул пальцами ниже, к шее, и убрал руку, довольный тем, что видел. Поллард дрожал всем телом, глядя в пол и комкая в пальцах край рукава. Его губы, почти белые, были плотно сжаты, а крылья носа подрагивали от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова, не мог пошевелиться, и стоило Чейзу толкнуть его – он бы верно упал на пол, оставшись лежать там, безучастно глядя в потолок.   
\- Спасибо, что выслушали, - хмыкнул Чейз, делая пару шагов назад, - а я, стало быть, был прав насчет вас.   
И он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Поллард медленно прошел к столу, машинально составляя пустые тарелки, и тяжело, обессиленно опустился на стул, сгорбившись под тяжестью чужих слов. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и оставался сидеть так очень долго, не шевелясь и ни о чем конкретно не думая. Тогда он решил, что во что бы то ни стало не допустит подобного вновь.


	3. Фонтан

Море, спокойное и безмятежное, подарило им шторм спустя три дня. Тучи, черные и тяжелые, наползали с востока, закрывая солнце и глухо рокоча раскатами грома: вода стала какого-то невообразимого цвета, и корабль, еще полчаса назад шедший по спокойному морю, теперь потонул в непроглядной, воющей тьме. Вода вокруг будто кипела, и с яростью билась о бока судна: ветер свистел в неубранных парусах, скрипели мачты и канаты, вельботы едва не срывались с палубы, грозясь утащить за собой кого-нибудь из матросов. Шторм полностью владел «Эссексом».  
Он чуть не смыл с палубы добрую часть команды, и неплохо потрепал мистера Чейза, оказавшегося на верхушке грот-мачты в самый разгар бури, убирая паруса, грозившие перевернуть судно. До этого капитан приказал убрать только паруса с бизань-мачты, благодаря чему корабль вонзился в сердце шторма на скорости восьми узлов, принимая на себя чудовищный удар. Чейз кричал, как только мог, что более самоубийственного действия он не наблюдал: для команды контраст между хладнокровным капитаном и бушующим мистером Чейзом был очевиден, но в пользу последнего – люди попросту решили, что капитан бездушен. Чейз в конце концов вскарабкался на грот-мачту, в надежде хоть как-то собрать парус, и этот поступок тоже можно было считать равносильным самоубийству. В это мгновение Поллард впервые за все четыре года искренне пожелал Чейзу смерти. Кто знает, сколько лет им предстоит потрошить китов вдали от Нантакета, бок о бок друг с другом, зная, что стоит одному толкнуть – и другой полетит прямо в пропасть. Когда корабль накренился всем корпусом, почти черпая воду бортами, Поллард был удивительно спокоен, и просил всех о том же.   
После того, как шторм смилостивился над ними, команда только и говорила, что о вельботах, которые вот-вот грозились развалиться на куски. К ужасу капитана, один из них унесло в океан, а другой в щепки разбило волнами: теперь на судне оставалось всего три, включая запасной, а этого едва хватило бы для промысла. Шторм неслабо попортил вельботы, поободрав краску и заставив скрипеть борта. Капитан распорядился, чтобы команда произвела ремонт своими силами, так как сходить на берег и оставаться на длительный ремонт, или же возвращаться обратно в Нантакет, не было ни малейшего смысла – в первые минуты он думал, что судно еще можно развернуть к дому, настолько его озадачила потеря двух лодок. Но помощники капитана были не согласны с таким решением. Кроме того, сам мистер Чейз, жаждавший более всего взять в руки гарпун, а не ведерко с краской и клеем, не стал набрасываться на Полларда прямо при команде: как только он спустился, мокрый до нитки, с грот-мачты, и молча пожал руку Мэтью, то сразу же ушел к себе, и молчаливо сидел в каюте некоторое время. Капитан отдал необходимые распоряжения, и тоже направился вниз, на ходу складывая подзорную трубу. Море перед ними было вновь безмятежным, а тучи стремительно скрылись за горизонтом.  
Его каюта почти не хранила следов шторма. Немного затхлый сырой запах, сохранявшийся во всех комнатах, был единственным напоминанием того, что вода упорствует в своем желании просочиться везде, где это будет возможно. Джордж закрыл дверь, тут же с тихим вздохом облегчения стягивая тяжелый, пропитанный соленой водой сюртук – тот, судя по звукам, хлюпал при каждом движении. Поллард вытащил из штанов рубаху и снял жилет, такой же мокрый и сочившийся влагой. В окне издевательски мелькнул тусклый луч солнца, скользнул к двери и на него тут же наступили чужие ноги, показавшиеся в дверном проеме. Поллард застыл, как вор, пойманный с поличным: в таком непристойном виде он не решился бы появиться ни перед кем. Чейз только лениво усмехнулся, протискиваясь в каюту, и окинул капитана непонятным взглядом.   
\- Будто вы побывали на мачте, а не я, - произнес он, подходя ближе. Поллард криво усмехнулся, почти решив надеть обратно ненавистный сюртук, лишь бы прикрыться. Чейз, словно вознамерившись добиться от капитана наивысшей формы ненависти, вел себя удивительно спокойно; он шагнул к шкафу, скрипнул дверцами и достал чистую, сухую рубаху. Поллард нахмурился, и следил взглядом за мистером Чейзом.   
\- Вы должны уйти, мистер Чейз, я не в состоянии принимать гостей, - произнес он недовольно, дрожа от начавшего чувствоваться холода.   
\- Будь я на вашем месте, капитан, я бы никогда не поставил лиссели в такую погоду, когда перед кораблем маячит шторм, - миролюбиво произнес Оуэн, рассматривая ткань рубахи будто не слушая Полларда. Он шагнул к Джорджу, мигом оказываясь рядом, мазнул пальцами по насквозь мокрому рукаву, отчего несколько капель шлепнулись на пол. Чейз недовольно покачал головой.  
\- Не дай бог вы простудитесь, когда нам без вас никак не обойтись, - саркастично произнес он, с удивительной наглостью забрасывая на плечо рубаху, - а ведь ваш стюард сейчас вместе с командой чинит второй вельбот.   
\- Что вы себе, - начал было Поллард, закипая не на шутку, но Чейз как-то шутя его перебил, выставив вперед ладонь.  
\- Поднимите руки, капитан, - произнес он, щуря глаза на разгоравшееся солнце, - ну же.  
Джордж моргнул раз, другой, уверяя себя, что его воспаленное воображение – о чем мистер Чейз ему уже любезно напоминал ранее – единственная причина собственному смущению. Он мог бы выгнать Чейза, но пока в его голове эта мысль приняла более реальную форму, он уже медленно поднимал руки, стараясь не смотреть перед собой. Они были примерно одного роста, но Оуэн, казалось, был выше его на голову.  
Чейз довольно крякнул, подхватывая капитана под бока, и одним махом снял рубаху, от которой на пол фонтаном брызнули соленые капли.   
\- Я говорил вам, что вы на меня смотрите, но не думал, что это позволите тоже, - как-то рассеянно произнес Чейз, отбрасывая на пол старую, и снимая с плеча новую рубаху. Поллард мотнул головой, сжав руки в кулаки.   
\- Уходите, - решительно произнес он, вырывая из рук Чейза свою одежду, чувствуя, как в висках стучит кровь и как дрожат пальцы. Его колотило от холода, и это только усиливало злобу и какое-то бесполезное отчаяние.   
\- Я не знаю, зачем это вам, мистер Чейз, но вы ведете себя недопустимо. Я запрещаю вам заходить ко мне без стука и впредь без конкретной цели, - отрезал он, отворачиваясь и надевая наконец злополучную рубаху, уже не стесняясь присутствия первого помощника. Он достаточно ясно осознавал, что зайди Чейз дальше – и он мог бы переступить ту грань, что отделяла его от отребьев общества. Поллард знал, что ему хватит безрассудства решить дело силой, пустить в ход кулаки, как бывало с ним ранее, и боялся себя самого больше, чем Чейза. Он смутно догадывался, что скрывается за этим «дальше», но насмешливые, прищуренные, наглые глаза Чейза сказали ему больше, чем следовало: тот просто ненавидел его, как и раньше.   
\- Не знаю, зачем вам было ждать несколько лет, чтобы затем заваливаться в мою каюту и рассказывать мне ваши оскорбительные домыслы, - произнес он, застегивая ворот и не оборачиваясь. Чейз за его спиной вздохнул, казалось, как-то удивленно. Пальцы Полларда соскользнули с пуговиц, и он едва слышно выругался сквозь зубы.  
\- Я заметил недавно, - простодушно сказал Чейз, скользнув взглядом по широкой, но какой-то беззащитной спине капитана. И здесь Поллард был слаб, хоть и возвышался над остальными так же, как и сам Оуэн: Чейз нутром чувствовал слабину, и хотел буквально вцепиться в капитана зубами, сам не до конца понимая причину своего желания.   
\- Выйдите вон, - уже привычно произнес Поллард, оборачиваясь и натыкаясь на взгляд без тени насмешки. Чейз смотрел на него почти со свирепостью: может, в этом виноваты были неверные лучи солнца.   
\- Будьте уверены, заметь я раньше, я бы немедля вам сообщил, - произнес тот. Поллард был готов уже ответить ему, как совсем рядом раздался голос мистера Джоя.  
\- Оуэн, черт тебя дери, - произнес тот, явно стоя прямо за дверью, - твой вельбот матросы не будут чинить без тебя!   
Чейз ухмыльнулся, представляя себе, что он бы сделал с тем, кто осмелился бы испортить его лодку. Он кивнул капитану, будто бы желая быть учтивым, и вышел вон быстрее, чем можно было себе представить; уже через пару мгновений на палубе раздались его нетерпеливые окрики. Капитан подавил желание выбежать следом, и чуть не поскользнулся на соленой луже, которая за это время натекла с его одежды. Он выругался снова, ударяя кулаком по столу, и действительно захотел, чтобы Чейз надолго исчез из поля его зрения.  
***  
Команда впервые услышала крик «Фонтан!» только через неделю: впередсмотрящий наконец заметил то, ради чего все они покинули Нантакет. Матросы оживились, и все ринулись к правому борту, чтобы увидеть вздымающийся в волнах плавник небольшого кита. Томас Никерсон и два его друга влезли повыше, чтобы увидеть, как огромный (по их меркам) кит извергает фонтан воды, перед тем как погрузиться в волны. Пока мальчишки таращились на это зрелище, матросы торопливо направлялись к своим вельботам, подгоняемые нетерпеливыми криками Чейза. Поллард стоял спокойно, дожидаясь рулевого, гарпунера и остальных, а Оуэн выкрикивал имена своих подопечных с таким гневом, что те почти боялись садиться в его вельбот. Молодой гарпунер Чейза, Бенджамин Лоуренс, трясущимися руками помогал спускать лодку на воду. Джой же являл собой нечто среднее между пугающим хладнокровием Полларда и взрывной яростью Чейза.  
Когда все три вельбота оказались на волнах, судно осталось под опекой троих людей: все они жадно смотрели на то, как лодки быстро настигают кита. Команде Чейза посчастливилось вырваться вперед, обогнав других. Он обернулся, с презрением глядя как молодой гарпунер буквально дрожит от страха и волнения: его гарпун вряд ли мог бы пробить лист бумаги, не то, что толстую шкуру кита.   
\- Проверьте, надежно ли закреплен линь, - произнес Чейз, не отрывая взгляда от широкой спины кита. Это был кашалот, скорее всего молодой, некрупный самец, а значит, достаточно резвый и агрессивный. Лоуренс встал, покачиваясь вместе с вельботом, и замер, выжидая момент для броска.   
\- Сейчас! – коротко бросил Чейз, но удара не последовало: гарпун соскользнул во вспотевшей ладони, вслепую ударившись о край лодки. Кит, будто издеваясь, мелькнул хвостом, и Оуэн, проклиная все на свете, понося бога и самого Лоуренса, вскочил на ноги, вырывая у того гарпун.  
\- Я больше не поручу вам бросать гарпун, мистер Лоуренс! Лучше оставайтесь на корабле, если вы сможете проследить за ним хоть десять минут! – бушевал Чейз, пока все в лодке смотрели на него со смесью страха и уважения. Удар гарпуна и крики первого помощника привлекли кита: направлявшийся было в сторону лодки Полларда, тот развернулся, и, проплывая мимо, ударил хвостом прямо в борт, весьма плохо заделанный с прошлого шторма. С оглушительным треском вельбот качнулся, переворачиваясь, его неплотно пригнанные доски почти буквально рассыпались под ударом, и команда Чейза оказалась в воде, беспомощно барахтающейся у собственного разбитого «судна». Оуэн не жалел крепких слов и проклятий, цепляясь за дно вельбота, словно ему одному под силу было его перевернуть. Подплывший к ним Поллард заключил, что вельбот непоправимо потерян: его невозможно было ни починить, ни использовать для починки других снастей. Часть команды поднялась на лодку Джоя, часть – к капитану, причем Чейз рассеянно протянул руку Джорджу, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как вытащить его из воды. Лоуренс залез на другой вельбот, стараясь не смотреть на своего разъяренного командира: тот что-то жарко шептал капитану, чуть ли не хватая его руками за отвороты жилета, пока Поллард, суровея лицом, пытался отступать.  
Потеря еще одного вельбота стала ударом для Полларда. С двумя лодками охота на китов растянулась бы не на три года, но на гораздо больший срок. Кроме того, Лоуренс в отчаянии упустил гарпун, и им пришлось бы во время следующей охоты использовать запасной.   
Капитан и два его помощника собрались в каюте, чтобы обсудить сложившееся положение. Карта, которая у них была, не была такой уж точной, а сведения о близлежащих островах – зачастую непростительно ошибочными. Поллард настаивал на том, чтобы высадиться на каком-нибудь острове, дабы пополнить запасы провизии, и заодно попробовать купить у местных лодку, или материалы для ее изготовления.  
\- Капитан, я не уверен, что мы можем безопасно высаживаться на эти острова, - Джой ткнул в карту пальцем, оставляя там грязный след. Чейз, нахмурившись, припоминал то, что слышал от других, начиная от капитанов и заканчивая матросами.  
\- Сэр, при всем уважении, - начал он, глядя на бледного от отчаяния Полларда, - эти острова считаются пристанищем племен каннибалов. Мы не можем рисковать жизнями команды.   
Поллард поморщился, будто от боли.   
\- Таких точных сведений у нас нет, мистер Чейз, - протянул он, сверяясь со своими книгами.   
\- И, кроме того, несколько бывалых китобоев говорили мне, что на этих островах практикуют ритуальное мужеложство, капитан, - вкрадчиво произнес Чейз, чуть откидываясь назад, с непонятным самому себе удовольствием глядя на Полларда. Тот вскинул голову, хмурясь, будто решая, шутит Чейз, или нет. Оуэн ответил ему насмешливым, наглым взглядом.   
\- Чаппелу бы не понравилось, - хохотнул Мэтью, - да и никому бы не понравилось, верно, Оуэн?   
Джой снова засмеялся, и на этот раз Чейз присоединился к нему, однако, вглядываясь в закаменевшее, безэмоциональное лицо Полларда.   
\- Прошу вас отставить веселье, - попросил тот наконец, снова опуская глаза. Его доводы были поколеблены упорством помощников, да и сам он не до конца был уверен, что острова безопасны. Решено было продолжить путь, пока они не достигнут известных земель, где можно будет найти и вельбот, и отдых, и недостающие припасы. Импровизированный совет был окончен, и оба помощника ушли к себе. Но Поллард, оставшийся в своей каюте наедине с собственными мыслями, не смог спать. Он ворочался на узкой койке, то погружаясь в дрему, то выныривая из нее и снова думая о вельботах, китах, Чейзе. На какое-то время капитан уснул, и ему приснилось, что в его каюту снова пришел Оуэн Чейз. Он молча пересек небольшую комнату, легко ступая ногами по дощатому полу, и опустился на колени у кровати, вглядываясь в лицо капитана. «Что вам нужно?», - только и успел спросить Поллард, прежде чем Чейз уверенно повел руками вниз по его груди, под рубашкой, придавливая к кровати всем своим немаленьким весом. Он коснулся – едва-едва – штанов капитана, чуть ниже, чем следовало, и широко ухмыльнулся ему. «Мы высадим вам на том острове, капитан», - произнес Чейз, удерживая его ладонями на месте. Поллард забился под ним, стараясь вырваться, и ощутил резкую боль в плече – сон оборвался так же резко, как и начался, а он сам полулежал на кровати, упираясь плечом в ее край, а ладонью – в пол. Тяжело дыша, он вскочил на ноги, не до конца осознавая, что только что видел. Поллард торопливо оделся, стараясь не шуметь, помня, кто находится за стеной, и поднялся на палубу.   
Едва пробило три склянки. Ветер свистел в парусах, по кораблю сновали те, чья вахта еще не подошла к концу; на корме кто-то тихо пел, удивительно чисто и мелодично. Ночное море было спокойным, и за облаками плыл серебристый лунный диск. Поллард обессиленно присел на ступеньки, ведущие на мостик, чувствуя, как по виску все еще течет пот, и будто желая выругаться, произнес одними губами имя Оуэна Чейза.   
\- Звали, капитан? – весело спросил тот за спиной, отчего Поллард едва не вскочил на ноги. Он сделал над собой невероятное усилие – обернулся, глядя почти безразлично. Чейз выглядел отдохнувшим, но встревоженным: возможно, также из-за того, что они потеряли вельбот.   
\- Я молчал, - рассеянно произнес Поллард. Чейз недоверчиво прищурился, едва различимый в неверном лунном свете. Он хотел было сказать капитану, что тот явственно произнес его имя, еще там, в своей каюте, и ему было прекрасно слышно сквозь стену; но он передумал.   
\- Может быть, хотели поблагодарить, что уберег вас от опасности? – предположил Оуэн, присаживаясь рядом, сразу вольготно раскидывая ноги в стороны и почти ложась спиной на ступени.   
\- О чем вы говорите?   
\- Если бы не я, бог знает, что приключилось бы с вами на тех островах, капитан, - помедлив, будто удивляясь, что позволил такое самому себе, произнес Чейз. Между ними повисла гнетущая, неприятная тишина, нарушаемая только плеском волн о борта судна. Поллард, благо в темноте не было видно его лица, побелел как полотно. Он умолял себя не выходить за рамки приличий, но захлестнувший его гнев был иного свойства: испытав ужас и страх от собственного сна, Поллард не мог вынести того, как Чейз продолжал гнуть ему одному понятную линию. Джордж не только считал себя никудышным капитаном, не способным справиться со своим первым помощником, но был так же сильно раздавлен собственными мыслями, приведшими его ночью на эти уединенные ступени. Его мучил сам факт существования Чейза рядом с ним, здесь, на одном корабле, и от безумия его отделяло только вынужденное сохранение нейтралитета. Чейз же бесцеремонно нарушал его, стараясь спровоцировать капитана на ответную злобу – такая реакция была бы для него понятнее, чем вечная вежливая замкнутость Полларда.   
\- Вы оскорбили меня трижды за последнее время, и я удержался от ответа только потому, что мы с вами командуем этим судном, - дрожащим от гнева голосом произнес Поллард.  
\- Вы командуете кораблем как мальчишка, а не как опытный капитан, - сквозь зубы процедил Оуэн, тут же растеряв веселый настрой, почуяв, что капитан идет в наступление.   
\- Если мы с вами потеряем остатки разума, команде не на кого будет опереться, - глухо произнес Поллард. Чейз с удивлением уставился на него, сев ровнее, чтобы его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом капитана.  
\- Так вы планируете потерять рассудок? – спросил он почти мягко, готовясь к новому нападению, но Поллард опередил его. Правда, он не стал парировать слова Чейза – капитан стремительно схватил его за ворот рубахи, и с хрустом ударил кулаком в скулу. Джордж Поллард-младший оказался настолько ничтожен, что снизошел до рукоприкладства к собственному помощнику, и в иной ситуации эта мысль тотчас отрезвила бы его: но не сейчас, когда под пальцами была чужая плоть, а в голове не оставалось ни одной связной мысли, кроме желания заткнуть ненавистного ему Чейза любой ценой. Он ударил еще, и еще, в любую секунду ожидая ответный удар, до онемения сжимая пальцы другой руки на чужой рубахе, но Оуэн так и не ударил в ответ. Когда Поллард пришел в себя, он отшатнулся от своего помощника, будто от призрака: тот сидел неподвижно, чуть шевеля разбитыми губами.   
\- Капитан, - выдохнул он хрипло, будто желая удержать того на месте, но Поллард попятился назад, отступая, надеясь, что никто из команды не заметит его поспешного бегства в свою каюту. Впрочем, он только напрасно закрыл дверь, так как секундой позже Чейз оказался на пороге, тяжело дыша. На его лице красовался большой кровоподтек, грозивший завтра стать полноценным синяком, а из губ сочилась кровь – не настолько, чтобы течь по подбородку, но настолько, чтобы капитан немедленно пришел в ужас. Он закрыл лицо ладонями, опускаясь на кровать, и не слышал, как Оуэн подошел ближе.   
\- Мы вернемся в Нантакет, и я передам корабль вам, мистер Чейз, если того захотят судовладельцы. Мой поступок несовместим с должностью капитана, - глухо произнес он, наконец, поднимая взгляд. Чейз смотрел на него странным, чужим взглядом, в котором не было ни насмешки, ни злобы, ни боли: он лишь боялся, что Поллард будет винить себя настолько сильно, потому и пришел следом.   
\- Капитан, моя физиономия того не стоит, - тихо произнес он криво улыбаясь. Поллард только полузадушено вздохнул, рассматривая свои окровавленные костяшки.   
\- Вы мне не ответили, - рассеянно произнес он, еще не до конца понимая, почему не смог остановиться сразу. Он едва ли был более несдержан в проявлении злобы за всю свою жизнь.  
\- Вы имели полное право мне врезать, я сказал много неправды, - все еще улыбаясь, ответил Чейз, проводя пальцами по вспухшей скуле. Поллард застонал сквозь зубы, стараясь взять себя в руки. Когда ему это удалось, он нетвердо встал, глядя своему помощнику прямо в глаза.  
\- Вы сказали правду, мистер Чейз, и я ударил вас потому, что вы навязали мне необходимость жить с этой правдой, к тому же управляя этим кораблем, - взвешивая каждое слово, произнес он, - поэтому, если вы правда считаете, что нам не следует возвращаться в Нантакет, я готов принять вашу точку зрения, и продолжить плавание.   
Чейз серьезно посмотрел в ответ, закусив губу, и не ответил ни слова.  
\- Вы не захотите со мной говорить – полагаю, это достаточная плата за то, что я разбил вам лицо, - скривился Поллард, не способный далее выносить молчание Чейза, - так что давайте пожмем друг другу руки и постараемся, чтобы впредь такие ситуации не ставили под удар ни команду, ни корабль, ни вас.   
Чейз молча протянул руку, ладонью вверх, и Поллард, поколебавшись, вложил в нее свою. Он скользнул пальцами по чужим пальцам, чувствуя, как дрогнули колени, и подавил в себе желание прикоснуться к тыльной стороне ладони, загрубевшей и испещренной шрамами и ссадинами. Джордж страдал не только от свалившегося на него понимания, но и от того, что Чейз молчал, от того, что тот никак не реагировал на его слова. Вместо этого он вдруг поднял голову, и прищурился, знакомым, хищным прищуром, будто загоняя потерявшую бдительность добычу обратно в западню: Чейз улыбнулся, обнажив острые, неровные клыки, и коротко кивнул капитану, скрепляя их рукопожатие. На палубе пробило пять склянок, и кто-то проворно заскреб доски прямо над капитанской каютой.   
\- Я совру, - неопределенно махнул рукой Оуэн, указывая на свое лицо, размыкая их ладони и отступая назад, - будьте спокойны.   
И тяжелой, уставшей походкой вышел из каюты.


	4. Китовый жир

Тогда-то Никерсон и услышал от матросов ту фразу, мол, капитан и старший помощник – как женатая пара в ссоре. Всё и правда смахивало на это: они едва говорили друг с другом, и часто капитан пользовался мистером Джоем для того, чтобы передать что-либо Чейзу. «Эссекс» шел прямо к мысу Горн, кошмару, который еще не испытывали многие матросы на этом судне, но с которым прекрасно были знакомы все трое командиров. Поллард не видел иного решения, кроме как обогнуть мыс, и Чейз сдался ему молча, без боя, никак не прокомментировав приказ, только молча кивнув.  
Сам Оуэн щеголял молодецки разбитым лицом, отчего каждый раз чертыхался на захламленную палубу. Матросы знали – однажды утром, когда пробило склянок шесть, Чейз вышел проверить работу вахтенных, и с грохотом навернулся с узкой, скользкой лестницы, пройдясь лицом по всему скарбу, что хранился на палубе. Когда мистер Джой исчерпал свой сарказм, неизменно натыкавшийся на угрюмое молчание Оуэна, история была благополучно забыта. Но отношения капитана и первого помощника испортились настолько, что они будто ждали хоть какого-то события, способного отвлечь их от их собственных взаимоотношений. 

И тут впередсмотрящий снова увидел на горизонте фонтан.  
На этот раз Чейз, оставив Лоуренса рулевым, взял на себя роль и гарпунера, и бойца, нанося удары кашалоту с предельной четкостью, пока Поллард и Джой пытались завладеть китом поменьше. Команда его вельбота потратила на резвое животное саженей сто линя, пока тот не всплыл на поверхность, измотанный преследованием. Рука Чейза не ошибалась: он стал первым на этом рейсе «Эссекса», кто убил кита, и даже Поллард, забыв на время о своих страданиях, ликовал вместе с командой.  
Кашалота отбуксовали к кораблю, надежно закрепили по правому борту и сняли верхний слой кожи и жира. Моряки знали, что скоро вся их одежда будет скользкой от крови и склизкой от ворвани, поэтому не меняли ее – но многие, включая Никерсона, не подозревали об этом, и потратили бы потом немало денег, возмещая владельцам судна стоимость испорченных рубах и штанов.   
Жир срезали полосами, потом рубили на кубы, такие, чтобы можно было поднять и перенести бочки, под которыми уже был разведен огонь. Столбы дыма вздымались к закатному небу, пока матросы срезали все новые и новые слои, вытапливая из них ценную ворвань. Чейз и Поллард трудились вместе со всеми, хоть и не делали самую грязную работу; закатав рукава, они резали уже поднятую на палубу пластину, чтобы другим было легче складывать жир по бочкам. К ночи вся палуба была пропитана жиром и кровью, и многие поскальзывались, падая на эту чудовищно смердящую смесь. Огонь и дым полыхали в ночи, превращая корабль в плавучий ад, смердящий как вельзевуловы котлы с грешниками: изуродованный остов кашалота сопровождал его в его пути, оставляя на воде кровавый след. На радость команде «Эссекса», кит был самцом – из его головы они набрали спермацет отличного качества, что увеличивало стоимость доставляемого ими груза в разы.   
\- Вонь такая дикая, что я почти не могу вдохнуть, - пожаловался гарпунер Овид Хендерсон, обессиленно опускаясь на перевернутый пустой ящик. Ночь еще не перевалила за середину, но команде нельзя было спать, пока хоть часть жира не превратилась бы в ворвань, бочки с которой нужно было поставить в специальный корабельный отсек. Рядом с Хендерсоном тут же опустились еще трое, вытирая руки об одежду и устало дыша. Бедный Томас Никерсон рассеянно оглядывал палубу, представляя, сколько дней потребуется, чтобы отдраить ее полностью от этой мерзости. Вскоре часть жира был перетоплена, бочки закупорены, и команда, кое-как собравшись с силами, отправилась спать. На палубе остались вахтенные, едва живые от усталости, да Чейз, исступленно рубивший последнюю пластину жира. Он складывал куски поменьше возле себя, и практически не чувствовал рук, покрывшихся волдырями от трения об рукоятку ножа. В паре шагов от него столь же неистово орудовал топориком капитан, разрубая плотную массу. Он закатал рукава рубахи, и скользкими от жира руками то и дело перехватывал топор поудобнее, пока не понял, что не рубит, а скорее беспорядочно кромсает один и тот же кусок. Не только пальцы, но и все его тело блестело от пота и жира, как и у Чейза, присевшего на корточки около плодов своих стараний. Оуэн повернул голову к капитану и едва заметно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как тот бессмысленно рубит неподатливую массу.   
\- Сэр, давайте я этим займусь, - предложил он, вставая, чуть не оскальзываясь от усталости. Поллард почти зарычал в ответ, не обернувшись, только крепче перехватив рукоять.   
\- Не нужно, я справлюсь, - произнес он, и тут же бессильно рубанул топором, оставляя его в пластине жира. Поллард, не боясь запачкаться, провел ладонями по лбу и волосам, откидывая голову назад, и смерил Чейза уставшим взглядом.  
\- Идите отдохните, мистер Чейз, завтра нам предстоит столь же нелегкая работа, - сказал он ровно, и Оуэн внезапно ощутил прилив злобы в ответ на это. В отсветах пламени, Поллард казался почти восковым: его длинные ноги, такие же руки и даже лицо – все это, покрытое кровавыми подтеками, блестевшее от ворвани, Чейзу казалось таким ненастоящим, что он почти с усилием подавил в себе желание (впервые появившееся с тех самых пор) запоздало ответить капитану ударом на удар. Тот, кажется, верно понял его мысли, потому что попытался встать тоже, разворачиваясь к Чейзу лицом. Теперь он мог смотреть в его глаза, освещенные огнем, и видеть в них неугасающую вражду.  
\- Вы наконец поняли, что зря тогда стерпели, - произнес Поллард, сжимая губы и вытирая ладони о штаны, - но я не дам вам отыграться, мистер Чейз.  
Оуэн сощурился опасно, и шагнул вперед. Поллард оглянулся, ища поддержки, но даже вахтенные сонно клевали носом. Чейз сжал руки в кулаки, на самом деле усмиряя разгоравшийся в груди пожар, но Поллард понял его иначе.  
\- Советую вам уйти, - тихо произнес он.  
\- Или что? – парировал Чейз, шагнув еще ближе. Поллард выдохнул, готовясь ответить ударом на удар.  
\- Вы не знаете, что творите, мистер Чейз, - хрипло произнес он, и тот неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся, поймав в глазах Полларда знакомый, долгожданный затравленный огонек страха: не перед физическим противостоянием, но перед ним самим.   
\- Я прекрасно это знаю, капитан, - произнес Чейз, сокращая расстояние между ними окончательно, и коснулся ладонью скользкой от жира щеки, проводя пальцами по ней вниз, к шее Полларда. Он будто насмехался над ним, желая узнать, как далеко в своем стремлении держать нейтралитет тот может зайти. Но Поллард все еще молчал, во все глаза глядя на Чейза и начиная мелко дрожать, как в лихорадке. Оуэн ждал, что капитан оттолкнет его, попытается ударить снова, и тогда он сам ринется в драку, забывая, что дисциплина на судне находится в руках их двоих. Рука Чейза на шее Полларда дрогнула; она будто жгла огнем, сильнее, чем если бы он сунул руку в костер, на котором они вытапливали весь этот жир.   
\- Чейз, - почти беспомощно произнес Поллард одними губами.   
Оуэн почти неторопливо подался вперед, касаясь чужих губ, будто пробуя на вкус. Он не спешил, зная теперь наверняка, что капитан слишком оглушен происходящим, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Чейз, ровно, глубоко дыша, прижался губами к его губам, чувствуя привкус жира и крови, и вдруг укусил за нижнюю, потянув зубами, тихо зарычал и поцеловал по-настоящему – больно, глубоко и жадно, грубовато притягивая к себе за плечо и наслаждаясь дрожью чужого тела под пальцами. Это было лучше, чем ответный удар. Поллард открыл рот, не сопротивляясь, и до Чейза, сквозь собственное безумие, только через какое-то время дошло, что ему в самом деле отвечают. Капитан старался устоять на ногах, скользя в разлитой по палубе ворвани, и цеплялся за мокрую, тяжелую рубаху Чейза. Он дышал так часто и беспорядочно, что сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, заставляя кровь набатом стучать в висках. На его тело будто перекинулся огонь с палубы, причиняя ему невыносимые страдания, от которых Поллард тихо застонал сквозь зубы.  
\- Молчи, - бесцеремонно приказал Чейз, на секунду отрываясь от его рта, и смерил Полларда нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем снова поцеловать. Джордж закрыл глаза, шумно вдыхая через нос и давя рвущийся наружу вскрик, когда их обоих оглушил звон, разнёсшийся по палубе. Пробило две склянки. Окрик Хендерсона, выходившего на ночную вахту, заставил Полларда отскочить от Чейза. Он поскользнулся на собственной пластине жира и упал бы спиной на доски палубы, если бы Оуэн в последний момент не поймал его за запястье.   
\- Осторожнее, капитан! – выкрикнул Хендерсон, подходя к ним. Чейз заверил его, что капитану нужен лишь основательный отдых, и вызвался проводить Полларда до его каюты.  
\- Нет, - как-то поспешно, резко ответил Джордж, отступая на шаг, - я дойду сам. Спасибо, мистер Чейз.   
Он развернулся, покачиваясь, и пошел к своей каюте, то и дело вытирая руки о насквозь пропитанную жиром рубаху. Чейз и Хендерсон проводили его взглядами и еще полчаса поболтали о том, о сем, прежде чем разошлись, Чейз – спать, а Хендерсон – сторожить покой корабля.   
***

К полудню следующего дня от кашалота остался только изуродованный, покрытый подсохшим мясом остов. Парни забирались на него, отпиливая себе кусочки костей, а гарпунеры забрали несколько зубов – многие из них везли свои «сокровища» собственным детям. Кости отвязали от судна, и корабль отчасти избавился от своего страшного груза – только ворванное отделение внутри напоминало о нем, десятками тяжелых, пропитанных жиром бочек. Смрад не покидал корабль еще несколько недель, выветриваясь постепенно, оставляя запах на одежде и в волосах, на коже и, казалось, в самой душе.   
После первого улова и капитан, и команда воспряли духом, впередсмотрящий бодро оглядывал горизонты в поисках следующего фонтана, а Чейз и вовсе сделался более миролюбивым, и уже не так яростно набрасывался на команду. Для многих этот кит был первым, и после него уже никакая последующая добыча не казалось такой пугающей, ибо матросы избавились от своего главного страха – неизвестности. Только самые молодые, включая Никерсона, страшились следующего улова, никак не сумев изгнать из мыслей страшные видения охваченной огнем палубы и окровавленных пластов жира, разрубаемого чужими руками. Но на их счастье – и на горе остальным – киты пропали. Корабль приближался к мысу Горн, погода ухудшалась стремительно, и даже обычно хладнокровный капитан выказывал признаки беспокойства. Становилось ясно, что по эту сторону им искать нечего, и тем страшнее и несбыточнее казались планы обогнуть мыс и пуститься вдоль побережья Южной Америки дальше, на поиски еще не тронутых китобоями угодий.   
Поллард знал остров, неподалеку от острова Эстадос, где моряками было установлено подобие почтового ящика: те, кто приплывал сюда, забирали письма, и везли их дальше, до ближайшего населенного пункта на материке, куда направлялись. Он оповестил команду, что их письма «Эссекс» также оставит на этом небольшом островке, названном Обсерваторио – а сам заперся в своей каюте, дабы написать семье и близким.  
Джордж Поллард не мог не знать всех опасностей, которым подвергались суда, огибающие мыс, и на его месте было бы непредусмотрительно оставить родных без его собственного, возможно, последнего письма. Незадолго до отплытия он помолвился с девушкой, тоже принадлежавшей к старинной нантакетской семье, и ей ему предстояло писать отдельно.   
За последнее время, прошедшее с момента той ночи, когда на палубе вытапливали первые бочки китового жира, Поллард изменился – неуловимо, так, что едва ли команда почувствовала перемену в капитане. Видел, но недоумевал этому Мэтью Джой: он отметил, что капитан ест в одиночестве, более резок с провинившимися матросами, и даже приказы отдает более решительно. Ранее, когда их с мистером Чейзом ссора была очевидна, капитан, при всей присущей ему скрытности, не мог утаить от людей то, что именно послужило причиной его раздражительности. Теперь же Мэтью не знал, что и думать. Поэтому, когда он зашел в каюту Полларда, и увидел того сидящим над письмом, с отсутствующим, помертвевшим взглядом, то испытал к нему почти настоящую жалость.  
\- Мистер Джой, - произнес тот слегка растерянно, отнимая руку ото лба и смаргивая собственные мысли.   
\- Капитан, мистер Чейз спрашивает, идти ли нам дальше под зарифленными парусами, - сказал Мэтью, хмурясь. Поллард положил ладонь на едва начатое письмо, и сосредоточенно посмотрел на Джоя.   
\- Мне нужно произвести кое-какие расчеты и свериться с картой, мистер Джой. Ступайте, приходите через полчаса, - произнес он, будто бы овладев собой. Мэтью, помнивший Джорджа еще вторым помощником, улыбчивым и дерзким, внезапно понял, насколько сильно тот поменялся, взяв на себя должность капитана: впервые за долгое время, которое он провел, болтаясь на стороне Чейза, обсуждая недостатки Полларда, Джой почувствовал к нему сочувствие, в котором, впрочем, было мало от сострадания.  
\- Капитан, думаю, когда мы достигнем Вальпараисо, вам уже успеет прийти ответ на это письмо, - тихо сказал Мэтью, приняв поведение капитана за тоску по дому и семье. Тот в ответ слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, не находя в себе сил что-либо ответить. Джой вышел, снаружи заскрипели тросы, было слышно, как свистит ветер, подгоняя корабль все ближе и ближе к самому настоящему краю света.   
За те полчаса, что Поллард отвел сам себе на размышления, он не успел до конца выпить весьма плохо сваренный кофе, который ему приносили каждый день, как последнее напоминание о привычном нантакетском распорядке дня. Его расчеты указывали на то, что им придется обогнуть мыс в наиболее неблагоприятное для этого время, учитывая то, что команда «Эссекса» весьма малочисленна, а курс корабля надо будет скорректировать со всей возможной точностью, дабы избежать крушения о негостеприимные скалы. Поллард, тем не менее, не первый раз огибал мыс – китобои были самыми отчаянными моряками на просторах двух океанов, во многом потому, что отчаянная жажда наживы, как и столь же отчаянное желание вернуться гнали их вперед. Джордж был первым помощником, а Оуэн Чейз – гарпунером – когда капитан Рассел вел «Эссекс» в Тихий океан на промысел в первый раз: тот ужас, охвативший даже его сердце, был для Полларда вечным напоминанием о том, что он может поддаваться глубокому отчаянию. Тогда на переход этого участка у них ушло шесть недель, в течение которых солнце едва садилось за горизонтом, превращая их старания в сущий ад. Температура опускалась настолько низко, что из глоток вырывался густой пар а тросы покрывались ледяной коркой: Поллард помнил свое замешательство, когда он перестал понимать, сколько дней прошло, и сколько им еще осталось впереди.   
Не выдержав, он поднялся из-за стола, комкая в руке едва начатое письмо. Мысли его были далеки от родного Нантакета.   
\- Капитан? – произнес такой знакомый голос Чейза, стоявшего за приоткрытой дверью. Поллард вытянул руку, будто желая, чтобы по ее взмаху дверь захлопнулась, но вместо этого Чейз, привычным, отработанным движением скользнул внутрь, и тут же поднял на Полларда свои светлые глаза.  
\- Мистер Джой заходил к вам полчаса назад, - поспешно начал он, стараясь поскорее разделаться с объяснением.  
\- Я провел необходимые расчеты, мистер Чейз, - произнес Поллард, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, - и считаю, что мы выбрали чертовски неудачное время для такого маневра.   
Он подождал, думая, что Чейз бросится на него с возражениями, но тот лишь смотрел на капитана, будто изучая его.   
\- Но выбора у нас нет, черт бы побрал этого одинокого кита! (При этих словах Оуэн довольно хмыкнул, впервые услышав от капитана хоть какое бранное слово). Мистер Чейз, мы пойдем полным ходом, на зюйд-вест-тень-зюйд: вспомните нашу прошлую ошибку. Постараемся ее избежать, - произнес Поллард, почти желая, чтобы Чейз ответил хоть что-нибудь. Тот ухмыльнулся немного безрадостно.  
\- Никак не забуду прошлое плавание сюда, сэр, - произнес Чейз невпопад, будто в ответ на свои собственные мысли, - и то, как на вашем лице был написан самый настоящий страх.  
Джордж вскинул голову, стараясь не обращать внимания на растущую ухмылку Оуэна. Ему не следовало желать, чтобы Чейз раскрывал рот хоть на мгновение.  
\- Я знаю, сэр, что наш корабль изношен, и что команда у нас подобралась паршивая, - рубанул Оуэн, не таясь, - но бог даст, выйдем живыми, и вернемся в Нантакет лоснящимися от китового жира. Горн сожрал много кораблей, но не тронул наше старое корыто.   
Поллард, в свою очередь, криво усмехнулся, опираясь ладонями на стол и почти устало прикрывая глаза.   
\- Мистер Джой уже выразил мне соболезнования по поводу того, как я выгляжу, а теперь и вы…  
\- Я не утешаю вас, - резко прервал его Чейз, шагнув вперед. Поллард нахмурился, поднимая взгляд, и покачал головой, будто давая понять, что разговор окончен.   
\- Я думал, вам понравилось, - самоуверенно протянул Оуэн, в глазах которого мелькнула отчаянная решимость, не имевшая ничего общего с наглостью; он верно понимал, что Поллард не нуждается в более точной формулировке. Тот медленно, будто каменея, побледнел, теряя способность ответить сразу, пресечь этот неуместный разговор.   
\- Капитан, тогда вы дрожали сильнее, чем в те шесть недель, что мы огибали мыс, - тихо произнес Чейз, подойдя так близко, что между ними хрупкой преградой остался только лишь стол. Поллард судорожно вдохнул, ощущая себя застигнутым врасплох. Невероятным усилием воли он взял себя в руки и встретился с Чейзом глазами.  
\- Я повел себя непростительно, - хрипло произнес он, - учитывая мое положение, мои ожидаемо высокие моральные принципы. Мистер Чейз, я понимаю, что вам подобное поведение не кажется таким чудовищным, но я… я Поллард, мое воспитание, положение, перспективы – я сам не могу допустить, чтобы все это был разрушено одной лишь вашей прихотью. Я не сын фермера, понимаете вы или нет, я Поллард! – вскрикнул он, в бессилии ударяя по столу ладонью.   
\- Моей прихотью? – медленно, будто пробуя слова на вкус, произнес Чейз, пропуская мимо ушей упоминание фермера, и протянул руку к капитану, заставляя того дернуться. Широкая ладонь легла на плечо, чуть сдавливая, а сам Оуэн прищурился, давая понять, что не уйдет без хорошей драки.   
\- Вы отвечали мне по моей собственной прихоти? – спросил он у безмолвного изваяния, именуемого Джорджем Поллардом. Тот приоткрыл рот, тяжело дыша, и наконец произнес, давясь словами:  
\- Вы мучаете меня.  
Чейз широко ухмыльнулся, словно услышал радостную весть. Он притянул Полларда ближе.  
\- У вас нет ни капли моральных принципов, капитан. Ваше положение может пойти на дно вместе с этим кораблем – или с любым другим. Вы дали понять сыну фермера, что вам есть, что предложить ему в ответ, - почти зло говорил он, стягивая рубашку в кулаке, заставляя Полларда подаваться вперед. Тот молчал, то ли пораженный этой отповедью, то ли обезоруженный действиями; слова о том, что Чейз мучает его оказались напрасными, если не роковыми для обоих, во многом потому, что сам старший помощник испытал от этого немалое удовлетворение.   
\- Отпустите меня, мистер Чейз, - произнес Поллард наконец, перехватывая чужую руку у запястья. Оуэн лишь нетерпеливо оскалился.  
\- Вы поцелуете меня, сейчас, и тогда, может быть, я отпущу, - бесцеремонно произнес он, наслаждаясь злобой на лице капитана. Тот стиснул зубы, почти впиваясь ногтями в запястье.  
\- Зачем? – произнес он почти одними губами, хотя сам практически знал ответ.  
\- Блажь нашла, - честно ответил ему Чейз, и добавил почти мягко, - ну же, Джордж.  
Поллард прикрыл глаза, унимая бешено стучащееся сердце, опустил руки, безвольно упавшие вдоль тела, и закусил губу, никак не решаясь посмотреть Чейзу в глаза. Тот, казалось, тоже дрожал, хоть и не так сильно. Поллард потянулся вперед, всем телом, будто желая уберечь себя от нерешительности, и едва ощутимо коснулся губами чужих губ, мягких и горячих. Чейз никак не отреагировал на это, и Джордж слегка осмелел: на пробу ткнулся губами снова, чуть прикусывая нижнюю, и провел языком между ними, заставляя разомкнуть рот. Поллард коснулся неровной кромки зубов, снова припал губами к губам и тихо, бессильно застонал, сжимая руки в кулаки. Чейз не двигался, не говорил ничего, и казалось, едва дышал; он будто ждал, что сейчас случится что-то непоправимое, или напротив, выжидал, что Поллард вдруг опомнится. Но тот все еще касался его губ, то своими губами, то языком, прикусывая, терзая и почти не стараясь проникнуть глубже – он только выдохнул рвано, хрипло, и произнес, едва ворочая языком:  
\- Ну же, мистер Чейз.   
\- Я сказал, что отпущу вас, - ответил тот, разжимая пальцы, и отступил на шаг. Поллард, почти потеряв равновесие, качнулся вперед, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Когда он посмотрел на Чейза, в его глазах была одна только болезненная решимость, будто капитан понял что-то для себя важное и тяжелое. Чейз, хотевший было отговориться вахтой и ретироваться, чтобы в очередной раз вывести Полларда из себя, не смог теперь раскрыть рта, и вдруг разом понял, чуть не расхохотавшись от накатившего на него озарения – никуда он не пойдет.   
Пока Поллард, чуть дрожа, безмолвствовал, Чейз в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до стола, и обошел его, скрипя половицами. Не теряя ни секунды на то, чтобы что-то доказать капитану, он рывком развернул его к себе, вжимая пальцы в плечи, и легко усадил на стол – Джордж только рвано выдохнул, так же ясно поняв то, что Чейз понял мгновением ранее. А тот тем временем рванул на себя капитанский жилет, выворачивая пуговицы из петель, и тихо, на грани слышимости, зарычал: его нетерпение было сродни тому, какое он испытывал, преследуя кита с гарпуном в руке. Ему точно так же захотелось подбодрить капитана, как он подбадривал команду, выкрикивая им указания, похвалы или проклятия – в зависимости от того, как шла охота. Поллард, высокий, слегка худощавый, всегда вынуждавший Чейза скользить бездумно взглядом по своей долговязой фигуре, теперь был, казалось, ниже его. Он стыдился раздвинуть ноги хоть немного, и Оуэну пришлось насильно расставить его колени, чтобы прижаться вплотную, наконец снимая его чертов жилет. Опустив руку вниз, накрывая пах Полларда ладонью, Чейз довольно выдохнул, когда почувствовал под пальцами твердеющую плоть.   
\- Капитан, не зажимайтесь, - шепнул он с наслаждением, оттягивая ворот рубахи зубами и вдыхая мягкий, едва уловимый чужой запах. Поллард дернулся, отрывая одну руку от стола – другой он все еще цеплялся за него – и опустился на локоть, заваливаясь на один бок, не в силах выдержать натиска Чейза. Тот чуть отстранился, с удовлетворением глядя на капитана, который практически лежал на столе, покорно раздвинув ноги, подрагивая от страха и в то же время нетерпения.   
\- Приподнимитесь, - кратко попросил Чейз, и, почти не дожидаясь приглашения, подцепил пальцами штаны Полларда, опуская их до колен. Джордж издал полузадушенный стон, краснея до самых кончиков ушей, стараясь не смотреть на свой член, почти касавшийся живота.   
\- Слов нет, - зачем-то сказал Чейз, облизнувшись, и снова – во второй раз за последние минуты – перевернул капитана, на этот раз подхватив подмышками, на живот. Тот больше не дергался, наоборот, только избавившись необходимости быть лицом к лицу с Чейзом, медленно опустился на локти, касаясь лбом сжатых в кулаки пальцев. Его спина дрожала от напряжения, и Оуэн был готов поспорить, что не он был тем человеком в этой комнате, кто решал для себя нечто очень важное. Поллард шумно дышал, не двигаясь, и Оуэн, не удержавшись, провел широко ладонью по пояснице вниз, касаясь ягодиц, раздвигая их пальцами – даже в ответ на это капитан не шелохнулся, лишь немного, едва заметно подался назад, заставив Чейза восхищенно выдохнуть.   
\- Я гляжу, вы уверены в том, что делаете, - не удержался он, чувствуя, как под пальцами горит кожа капитана. Тот склонился ниже, и произнес с мукой в надорванном голосе:  
\- Чейз.  
Оуэн мотнул головой, подтянул к себе лампу и грубо разворотил ее на части, погружая пальцы в теплый китовый жир, щедро смазывая фаланги и наблюдая, как кожа масляно блестит. Поллард молчал, чувствуя, как горит лицо, и как собственное тело предательски отзывается на любое слово, произнесенное Чейзом, и на любую его ласку.  
Тот скользнул ближе, прижимаясь всем телом, оперся на одну руку, другой легко касаясь входа. Оуэн уткнулся губами во взмокшую шею Полларда, слизнул соленый пот и замер, будто давая им обоим привыкнуть к такому положению.  
\- Капитан? – позвал он, все еще ощущая, как тот дрожит под ним. Поллард медленно приподнял голову, заставляя Чейза уткнуться лицом в его темные вьющиеся волосы, сейчас слипшиеся от влаги, и произнес одними губами, чувствуя, как его лицо окончательно багровеет от стыда:  
\- Чейз, я никогда прежде не…   
Оуэн мягко улыбнулся, бездумно прихватывая губами отдельные пряди, и его вторая рука скользнула по столу выше, почти до края.  
\- Я знаю, - просто ответил он, накрывая ладонью чужой затылок, и чуть выпрямился, заставляя Полларда грудью лечь на стол, вытянув перед собой руки. Джордж, почувствовав, как его поясница невольно выгибается, подставляя Чейзу голые ягодицы, тихо, глухо застонал, делая последнюю, вялую попытку освободиться.  
\- Тише, - шепнул ему Оуэн. Он знал, что по бедрам Полларда уже стекает жир с его собственных пальцев; не медля ни секундой больше, Чейз вставил первый, сосредоточенно закусив губу, встречая сопротивление тугих, жарких мышц. Джордж под ним выдохнул, болезненно и резко, будто сдерживая себя. Напряженность Полларда была столь велика, что Чейз разозлился немного – подавшись вперед, он ухватил зубами его загривок, заставляя вскинуться от боли, и, пользуясь моментом, добавил еще два пальца, сразу же разводя их в стороны. Джордж беззвучно всхлипнул, хрипло дыша, соскользнул ниже, едва держась за край стола обеими руками: Чейз ощутимо раздвигал его ягодицы большим пальцем и мизинцем, пока три других туго, но более-менее сносно скользили в заднице. Оуэн то сгибал их, то разводил в стороны, пока масло не нагрелось настолько, что стало обжигать ему пальцы, а Поллард внезапно затих, подаваясь назад с каждым движением.  
\- Я вижу, вам хватит, - с трудом разлепив губы произнес он, и вытащил пальцы, размазывая остатки масла по собственному члену, который он едва вытащил из полурасстегнутых штанов. Поллард уткнулся лицом в скрещенные перед собой руки, и послушно двинул бедрами, заставляя Чейза почти потерять самообладание. Тот нетерпеливо притянул Джорджа за бедра к себе, скользнул членом по ложбинке между ягодицами и вошел сразу, до конца, позволив себе издать тихий, восхищенный стон. Оуэн двинулся раз-другой на пробу, не встречая сопротивления, и лишь потом понял, что стоны, издаваемые поначалу Поллардом, были скорее стонами боли. Тот тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как пот заливает глаза, как его распирает от ощущения чужого члена внутри себя, и почти не мог внятно думать: перед мысленным взором не было ничего, кроме сверкающих пятен от плотно сожмуренных глаз.   
Оуэн подался назад, просовывая руку под Полларда, обхватил его напряженный член, и одновременно задвигался быстро – быстрее, чем следовало – стараясь поспевать рукой за собственным темпом. Он уперся ладонью в стол, наклонил голову, так, чтобы видеть распластанное под собой тело, и машинально слушал, как Поллард, упершись лбом в стол, глухо стонет в ответ на каждый его грубый толчок. Член под рукой Чейза вздрагивал, наливаясь кровью, и тот гладил пальцем вздувшиеся венки, слыша, как в ответ на это Поллард стонет выше, почти поскуливая. Джордж почти до боли сжимал его своим телом, но, судя по его реакции, его мучения были позади – тот стал сам подаваться назад, отчего удовольствие стало почти невыносимым. Оуэн Чейз трахал его, не заботясь о нем самом: Поллард чувствовал это кожей, эту небрежность и силу, которая пригибала его к земле каждый божий день. Его трясло от распирающего внутренности члена, от желания кончить, от этого тяжелого чужого дыхания. Поллард застонал громче, упираясь лбом в столешницу, и почувствовал, как вместе с потом по лицу текут механические, случайные слезы боли и напряжения. Он хватал воздух широко открытым ртом, всхлипывая и не тая своего состояния от Чейза, желая, чтобы тот наслушался его стонов и запомнил их на всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
\- Капитан, перевернитесь, - резко приказал Чейз, внезапно выходя из Полларда и сжимая свой член у основания. Тот едва смог упереться на затекшие руки, не найдя в себе сил возражать: он снова сел на стол, подталкиваемый Чейзом, и тот сразу же поцеловал его, грубо, напористо и нетерпеливо, будто беря вынужденную передышку. Поллард, не видевший более смысла сдерживаться, притянул его к себе за ворот рубахи, и та с треском надорвалась у горловины. Чейз удивленно, если не сказать – весело – посмотрел на капитана, одним движением стягивая рубаху и отбрасывая ее в сторону.   
\- Потом разглядишь, - бесцеремонно хмыкнул он, заметив жадный, восхищенный взгляд Полларда, и окончательно избавил его от брюк и сапог. Когда на капитане осталась только рубаха, Чейз удовлетворенно выдохнул и снова развел его ноги широко в стороны, будто наслаждаясь чужим стыдом: Поллард покорно держался такой позы, пока Чейз не заставил его лечь на спину, опираясь на локти. Он закинул ногу Джорджа себе на плечо, плавно вошел в него снова, и теперь сполна наслаждался лицом и телом капитана.   
\- Давно я этого хотел, - признался Оуэн, стараясь говорить ровно, но его сбитое дыхание очень мешало. Поллард в ответ скользнул взглядом по его лицу и почти жадно посмотрел в глаза, отвечая на это без слов. Губы Чейза скривились то ли в усмешке, то ли в гримасе наслаждения, он коснулся ладонью чужого члена и хрипло, вбиваясь в Полларда резкими, грубыми толчками:  
\- Кончайте, капитан.  
Поллард запрокинул голову, и Чейз, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, рванулся вперед, накрывая его своим телом, провел ртом по шее, не смыкая губ, и уткнулся лицом в плечо.   
\- Джордж, - сдавленно произнес он имя, которого не говорил вслух вот уже несколько лет, и будто бы именно от этого Поллард тихо, глухо застонал, толчками выплескиваясь себе на живот и сжимая своим телом Чейза так сильно, что тот почти взвыл. Поллард продолжал крупно дрожать, пока Оуэн все еще двигался в нем – остервенело, не соображая, что делает, выбивая наконец из своего тела долгожданную, почти мучительную разрядку. Он не издал ни звука, и вышел практически сразу, оставшись, однако, в такой же позе еще на некоторое время, шумно дыша и упираясь лбом в чужое плечо. Поллард не двигался.  
Только теперь они заметили, что корабль скользит по достаточно высоким волнам, а снасти наверху глухо скрипят от шквального ветра. Чейз вытянул шею, прислушиваясь, как гончая, и нахмурился. Поллард пришел к тем же выводам, что и его первый помощник, не размыкая глаз.   
Чейз первым дернулся, вставая, и тут же наклонился за рубахой, валявшейся в углу каюты. Он торопливо натянул ее на мокрое от пота тело, и, не оборачиваясь, связал в хвост свои соломенные волосы, достававшие до плеч. Капитан бесшумно приподнялся на локтях, отчетливо сознавая, что по его бедрам тонкой струей стекает на пол сперма – Чейз не позаботился о том, чтобы избавить его от этого. Закрыв глаза, унимая беспорядок в собственных мыслях, Поллард глубоко вдохнул, и едва смог встать на ноги. Чейз не удержался от ухмылки, которая на этот раз была почти сочувственной, понимающей, и как ребенка, взял капитана за плечи, ставя на ноги как подобает.   
\- С-спасибо, - ошарашенно пробормотал тот, утирая ладонью пот с лица.   
\- Неплохо? – почти самодовольно спросил в ответ Чейз, разумеется, имея в виду нечто другое. Поллард смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, в котором сквозила неуверенность.  
\- Вам не впервой? – тихо спросил он, стараясь совладать с голосом. Оуэн поморщился от прямолинейности, которую он не всегда ценил в других.  
\- Ревнуете? – слегка запальчиво спросил он, и тут же пожалел о своих словах, когда наткнулся на серьезный, мучительно проницательный взгляд.   
\- А мне следует? – вымученно улыбнулся Поллард. Чейз скрипнул зубами, сам не понимая, зачем продолжает это – и сам подался вперед, снова целуя капитана, на этот раз неторопливо, глубоко и почти нежно. Тот вздрогнул, напрягся и закрыл глаза, понимая, что, если говорить просто, следует напоследок брать столько, сколько дают. Он тихо застонал от мысли, что Чейз сейчас уйдет, и сам мягко оттолкнул его, едва найдя в себе на это силы. Он развернулся, стягивая с себя рубаху, оставаясь голым перед своим первым помощником, и прошел к кувшину с едва теплой водой. Чейз все это время стоял, наклонив голову к плечу, рассматривая Полларда со спины и чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар за ударом. Он мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и резковато произнес в чужую спину:  
\- Я пойду, капитан. Такое затягивать нельзя.  
\- Пожалуй, - пробормотал тот, не оборачиваясь, и плеснул себе в лицо воды, запуская пятерню в мокрые от пота волосы и приглаживая их.   
\- Если наш корабль еще цел, конечно, и мне есть кому отдавать приказы, - без тени веселья произнес Чейз. Поллард развернулся к нему, сощурившись, будто не желая выдавать своих настоящих эмоций. В глазах Оуэна он видел только решимость никогда более не повторять случившегося, и испытывал от этого непонятную ему, сильную боль.   
\- Вы неплохи, Чейз, - произнес он холодно, едва подбирая верные слова, - будь у меня желание, я бы позвал вас еще, когда мне станет уж очень докучать одиночество.   
Чейз сморгнул, закусывая губу, а потом неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся, понимая Полларда лучше, чем он сам.  
\- Как скажете, капитан, - хмыкнул он, махнул рукой на прощание и вышел. 

Поллард, оставшись один, тщательно умылся, пригладил встрепанные волосы, оделся, не меняя белья, и почти не мог все это время ни о чем думать – в голове шумела приятная, мягкая пустота, почти даря успокоение вечно напряженным, тревожным, жадным мыслям. Очень вскоре после ухода Чейза он также вышел на палубу, и вместе с Мэтью Джоем долго обсуждал корректировку курса – они вошли в коварные пятидесятые широты, и корабль сносило с курса шквальным ветром. По их расчетам выходило, что «Эссекс» находится несколько далее от наименее долгого пути вокруг мыса Горн, а значит, на его преодоление уйдет больше времени. Поллард, раньше уже испытывавший на себе все лишения моряка, решившего обогнуть мыс, был более хладнокровен, чем часть матросов: в январе погода здесь могла стать смертельно опасной, и многие заметно упали духом, воображая себе все мыслимые и немыслимые небесные кары.   
Один только Чейз улыбался, глядя вдаль, туда, где пасмурное, свинцовое небо гнало к «Эссексу» тяжелые тучи.


	5. Cape Horn

Через пару дней положение стало унылым, через неделю – почти невыносимо тяжелым. На снастях висели сосульки, пальцы матросов покрылись загрубелой коркой, и никакая одежда не могла полностью уберечь от холода. Лоуренс, который берег руки, буквально приносившие ему хлеб, обматывал их тряпками, но все равно через пару недель ноготь на мизинце почернел от холода. Хуже всего приходилось парням помладше: их одежда была легкой, гоняли их больше обыкновенного, а есть они хотели втрое больше. Никерсон и Коффин осунулись, то и дело стараясь забиться в трюм и хоть как-то согреться у едва горящего огня. С юга, оттуда, где лежали покрытые льдом земли, всегда веяло опасностью, и капитан тщетно высматривал в подзорную трубу глыбы айсбергов.  
\- Мэтью, ты все еще держишься? – умудряясь быть насмешливым, перекрикивал ветер Чейз, намекая на заветный капитанский ром, который они иногда пили в его каюте. Джой в ответ лишь махал руками, так как у него недоставало сил орать во всю глотку в такую дьявольскую погоду. Иногда ему хотелось хоть у Оуэна узнать, что приключилось с ним и капитаном – эти двое даже перебрасывались иногда парой слов, когда стояли на мостике, а еще мирно ужинали в капитанской каюте. Их взаимная вражда будто бы утихла на время: то ли холодные ветра мыса Горн отогнали ее на второй план, то ли они, наконец, пришли к какому-то незримому соглашению.  
Капитан первое время нередко поднимался на мостик. Он краснел только от одной мысли об этом, но причина была проста – ему было больно ходить. Сказавшись нездоровым, он провел в каюте пару дней, чувствуя, как унизительная боль отступает, и вместе с ней возвращается желание видеть Чейза. Лежа на животе на узкой койке, Поллард закрывал глаза, каждый раз будто чувствуя тяжелое дыхание Чейза над ухом, и то, как его член погружается в собственное тело, вызывая то приступы боли, то наслаждения. Как он и думал, сам Чейз никак не выказывал того, что помнит что-либо, и капитан счел благоразумным поступать так же.  
Прошла третья неделя, за ней и четвертая. Капитан, хладнокровный, как и всегда, подбадривал команду, говоря, что впереди осталось не так много, но им виделись только серые, угрюмые волны и такие же свинцовые тучи над головой. Чаппел потерял пальцы на одной ноге, отморозив их, а у Рамсдейла посинели и омертвели кончики ушей. Все они грезили только одним – Тихим океаном, как избавлением от страшных мук холодом и беспрестанной борьбой со стихией. Поллард, спускаясь вниз, к себе, думал о том, как долго им предстоит огибать пресловутый Горн, как вдруг его, как щепку, мотнуло к стене, швыряя вниз: в сантиметре от плеча о стену глухо ударилось чужое тело, и Чейз – разумеется, это был он – сдавленно охнул.  
\- Нехило наше судно кренится, - пробормотал он, и капитан молча, удрученно кивнул. Оуэн подал ему руку, поднимая на ноги привычным, почти вызвавшим стыд жестом.  
\- Ну что, капитан, - протянул Чейз, не отпуская его руки. Поллард, все еще морщившийся от боли в спине, посмотрел на него со смесью настороженности и недоумения. Ему казалось, что вся команда спускается сейчас вниз, желая застать его с этим выражением на бледном от холода лице.  
\- Вам холодно, - просто сказал Чейз, сжимая пальцы сильнее, - идите сюда.  
Он потянул Полларда на себя, а сам шагнул к стене, прижимая капитана к ней своим телом. Чейз почти осторожно взял в ладони его лицо, наслаждаясь выражением замешательства и почти негодования, и уверенно, настойчиво поцеловал, не давая вырваться и даже сдвинуться с места.  
\- Вы дрожите, так не годится, - хрипло произнес он, не отрываясь от Полларда, дожидаясь, пока тот не обхватил его несмело одной рукой за талию. Чейз дышал на капитана, как на собственные замерзшие ладони – мягко, горячо – вылизывая его рот изнутри и чуть прикусывая губы.  
То ли это было наваждение, вызванное бессонными ночами и диким холодом, но Поллард почувствовал – всерьез, ощутил физически – как его наполняет теплом. Ему было почти смешно слышать, как скрипят на морозе снасти, а собственный бушлат, накинутый поверх преступно легкого сюртука, казался ему роскошной теплой шубой, хотя на деле едва ли согревал по-настоящему. Чейз будто поил его горячим вином, наклоняясь к холодным губам, и собственнически тяжело прижимал к стене. Поллард едва слышно застонал, стискивая зубы, и понял, что дрожь бьет его больше не от холода, скорее напротив.  
\- Тише, капитан, - шепнул Чейз, зажимая ему рот своей лапищей, и отстранился, с удовольствием наблюдая румянец на лице капитана. Поллард стоял с полнейшим осознанием того, что его старший помощник сейчас вытащил на свет что-то интимное, личное настолько, что ему никак не полагалось это видеть: в собственных глазах он пал достаточно давно, но ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он, как капитан, еще имеет шанс отыграться.  
Следует сказать, что Джордж рос в религиозной квакерской семье – Нантакет был их пристанищем еще с незапамятных времен, а уж семья Коффин, к которой относилась ветвь Поллардов, считалась более чем уважаемым квакерским родом, ведущим свое начало от самых первых белых поселенцев острова. Его детские впечатления от суровых проповедей, подкрепленные рассказами отца и других родственников, прочно укоренились в его впечатлительном воображении, приняв в подростковом возрасте форму глубокой, хоть и достаточно наивной веры. Нантакет был весь таков, как и Джордж Поллард, один из славнейших его сынов – глубоко религиозный, и в то же время вечно идущий наперекор самому себе. Многие из капитанов были закоренелыми атеистами, многие напротив, становились истово верующими и даже мистически настроенными людьми – все зависело от того, что сам человек видел во внутренностях убитого им кита, слышал в свисте ветра или читал в глазах товарищей по команде за секунды до смерти. Вера Полларда была скорее мечтательным откровением, которое он хранил, как воспоминание о детстве – его трогали и другие, темные страсти, из которых он более всего ненавидел одержимость. Его отец сам был весьма религиозен, как может быть религиозен отошедший от дел моряк, похоронивший многих товарищей и упрочивший славу своего рода: его походы в церковь с сыном не носили того оттенка морализаторства и показного благочестия, которым нередко (по мнению нантакетцев) грешили люди с материка, но Джордж понимал его. С возрастом он вовсе не становился все более далек от церкви в том смысле, который он сам себе и вообразил – даже будучи гарпунером на «Эссексе», в свои неполные двадцать пять лет, Поллард, когда убил своего первого кита, когда потерял друга и когда сам чуть не погиб, оставался верен собственному пониманию Бога, ведшего его к единственной нужной ему цели. Как и Чейз, Поллард отчаянно мечтал стать капитаном. Как и Чейз, он вожделел «Эссекс» с самого первого дня, как поднялся на его палубу. Возможно, именно это, неизвестно как ставшее Чейзу понятным, сразу вызвала в его сердце искреннюю неприязнь к Полларду – оба они шли к одной и той же цели, с одинаковым упорством и жаждой выйти победителем. Может быть, его бог, впрочем, такой же, как и бог мистера Чейза, помог Полларду занять место капитана, а может и фамилия Коффин, болтавшаяся внушительным довеском за его спиной – Джордж был уверен, что с самого детства выбрал правильный путь, приведший его к «Эссексу».  
Но теперь, когда Чейз уверенно, напористо, и (самое страшное) нежно целовал его, желая согреть, Джордж с ужасом и недоумением понял, что его действия несовместимы с его верой, с тем, что он обозначил собственным путем – Поллард разом терял все, ускользающее из его пальцев, как намазанный жиром линь, и голова его наполнялась жаром и томящим вожделением. Он вспомнил, как сказал Чейзу тогда, что тот мучает его – вышло так, что он был чудовищно прав. Поллард закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в его душе разверзся настоящий ад, и кораблю, пропахшему китовыми тушами, затерянному в свирепой буре, далеко до бури в его собственном нутре.  
\- Не нужно, Чейз, - слабо произнес Поллард, отступая, и его рука, дрожа, соскользнула со стены, безвольно повиснув вдоль тела. Тот только усмехнулся – почти безразлично, да и не скрывая этого. Чейзу было достаточно сознавать свое превосходство, хоть в чем-нибудь, над Поллардом, хоть он сам и не задумывался, насколько глубоко его тянет это желание.  
Капитан, согнувшись, пошел вниз, тогда как Чейз, едва передохнув, рванул наверх, и тут же раскатами грома на команду обрушились его окрики, в которых он называл, понося, всех подряд болванами, сучьими потрохами и молокососами, которые ничего не могут и вообще пропащие люди. Ему вторил слабый голос Джоя – тот в последнее время сильно исхудал, и как никто жаждал скорого выхода в Тихий океан. К его счастью, мучения команды подходили к концу: после пяти с половиной недель «Эссекс» грузно перевалился через самые опасные широты, обогнув мыс Горн.


	6. Остров Святой Марии

Тихий океан, любимые угодья китобоев Нантакета, встретил «Эссекс» относительно спокойными водами. По расчетам капитана, проведшего над ними не один день, кораблю следовало идти вдоль материка, чтобы вскоре сделать первую свою стоянку – пополнить провизию и попытаться все-так раздобыть еще вельботы; ситуация с ними была настолько критической, что команде категорически нельзя было повредить хотя бы один. Первый, как полагается капитану, возглавлял Поллард – на китобойных судах капитаны обычно имели за плечами неплохой послужной список из загарпуненных китов, а карьера их начиналась с низов – никто не пренебрегал славной профессией юнги, матроса, гарпунщика или рулевого. Каждый, кто возглавлял вельбот, брал себе в команду, помимо гребцов, тех самых рулевого и гарпунщика – таким образом, убить кита удавалось не сразу, это чаще всего делали капитан, первый или второй помощники, тогда как гарпунщик только «цеплял» кита к вельботу. Поллард был хорош во всем, что касалось ловли китов, но Чейз – тот был попросту великолепен.  
С молодых лет Оуэн невероятно вытянулся в длину и вдобавок щеголял широкими, будто из камня вытесанными плечами – он был крупнее, сильнее, и, как водится, наглее сверстников. Может быть поэтому в своем возрасте (ему едва шел двадцать второй год) он был уже первым помощником: карьера, беспрецедентная для китобоя. Разумеется, гарпунщики должны были обладать как силой, так и ловкостью, а кроме того умом и смекалкой; случалось так, что их рассказы, их знания как китовой породы в целом, так и некоторых особенностей животных в частности, очень помогали ученым-натуралистам, не говоря уж о картографах. Чейз мог бы похвастаться всеми этими качествами сразу, но основу его характера составляла восхитительная невоздержанность, грубость и порывистость – он, как и его любимые корабли, маневрировал в бурном потоке жизни, бесстрашно взлетая на самые высокие волны и встречая грудью любую опасность. Во многом из-за этого его мастерство в китобойном промысле было на порядок выше, чем мастерство Полларда и Джоя, не говоря уже о Хендриксе, Лоуренсе и прочих. Чейз выходил в море не ради добычи, а ради схватки – он приветствовал кита, как равного, и бился с ним, только потом уже думая о деньгах и выгоде; выбирая больших, свирепых самцов, он мог начисто забывать о спермацете, о тоннах ворвани, тогда как Поллард тщательно подбирал китов, которых ему предстояло предать смерти.   
Как только «Эссекс» обогнул Горн и добрался до более спокойных вод, впередсмотрящий стал чаще замечать на горизонте смутно различимые фонтаны – но ни один из них не привел корабль к хоть какому-нибудь стоящему экземпляру. Они достигли острова Святой Марии – здесь нантакетское судно повстречало своих собратьев, удрученно следовавших по их маршруту – правда, кто-то уже направлялся домой. Капитаны некоторых китобойцев, вроде старого-доброго «Чили», с первым помощником которого Чейз когда-то был дружен, говорили о том, что китов в южных морях чертовски мало, настолько, что они едва убивают одного-двух в месяц. Команда «Эссекса», особенно юные юнга и матросы, приуныли, и были весьма рады тому, что капитан приказал на пару дней остановиться на острове, для небольшого пополнения запасов провизии.  
Томас Никерсон и Чарли Рамсдейл, которые были достаточно дружны с племянником капитана, Оуэном Коффином, все вместе улизнули на берег, пользуясь общей суматохой, и чуть ли не катались по песчаному, полузаброшенному пляжу, на который морем выносило сотни водорослей и ракушек.  
\- Когда я вернусь домой, - произнес самодовольно Оуэн, закинув руки за голову, - дядя сделает меня рулевым.  
Никерсон только фыркнул в ответ, ничуть не боясь выразить свои глубочайшие сомнения по этому поводу.  
\- Капитан не станет делать тебя рулевым только за то, что ты уродился его племянником, Коффин, - усмехнулся Рамсдейл, зная, в глубине души, что долговязому, как и все Коффины, Оуэну, скорее подойдет роль матроса на торговом судне. Но сказать такое человеку из династии китобоев было бы оскорблением даже в дружеской беседе, поэтому Рамсдейл лишь похлопал снисходительно Коффина по спине, и, будто играя, подбежал к набегающей на берег пенистой волне.   
\- А я бы и так согласился плавать с капитаном, - протянул Никерсон, оставаясь чуть поодаль, рядом с Оуэном, - он, кажется, очень толковый командир. Ни разу не повысил голоса.  
\- Не то, что Чейз, - хмыкнул Коффин, понимающе щурясь. Томас в ответ протянул что-то неразборчиво-несогласное: он был в вельботе Чейза, и почти боготворил его, как боготворят всемогущее божество, отнимающее по своему велению чужие жизни; у Никерсона это поклонение как-то соединялось со страхом и невольным желанием не вступать с первым помощником в непосредственный контакт. К сожалению, Чейз думал иначе. Его грубоватый окрик, вероятно, отлично слышный и на другом конце острова, вырвал обоих из их собственных размышлений.  
\- Никерсон, Коффин! Помогайте оттащить вельботы подальше, - бушевал он, не замечая скачущего неподалеку Рамсдейла. Надо сказать, что высадились они первыми – лодка Полларда только приближалась к берегу. Капитан был единственным, кто стоял возвышаясь во весь рост: он хмурился, оглядывая берег, и прикидывал, как можно будет разместить ту часть команды, которая не будет нести вахту на «Эссексе». Неожиданно, его взгляд рассеянно скользнул по людям на берегу, останавливаясь на Чейзе: тот стоял, вальяжно оперевшись на свой гарпун, и помыкал другими – так, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Поллард вспомнил их последний разговор наедине, если это можно было назвать разговором, и почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло вниз, пропуская удар: Чейз обернулся через плечо, точно угадывая чужой взгляд, и, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул капитану. Нос вельбота врезался в мягкий песок, и Поллард, нелепо покачнувшись, чудом только устоял на ногах.  
Остров был небольшим, но довольно густо населенным туземцами, а также постоянно приплывающими и отплывающими матросами с различных китобойных судов. Чуть поодаль, дальше от берега, стояли примитивные дома, напоминавшие хижины: в них помещалось до восьми человек за раз, но Поллард отвел для себя и своих помощников отдельное помещение: так полагалось и по уставу, и по этикету. Те, кто остался на «Эссексе», должны были приплыть утром, сменив «береговых», а они – отвезти самих себя и часть собранной провизии на корабль. К ужасу Полларда, едва сдерживаемому приличиями, мистер Джой вызвался нести вахту нынче ночью, и был так убедителен, что капитан не нашел веских доводов, препятствующих ему сделать это. Лодка с ним и еще парой человек, ненадолго сходивших на берег, отплыла к кораблю – последняя преграда между Поллардом и Чейзом, по крайней мере, ощутимо весомая.   
\- Этих троих бездельников я оставил с нами, капитан, - устало произнес Чейз, имея в виду Коффина, Рамсдейла и Никерсона – те как проклятые таскали кокосы, черепах и пресную воду, понося про себя мистера Чейза и всех вместе с ним. Поллард кивнул, чуть улыбаясь, и подумал, что мать Оуэна Коффина явно считала его, Джорджа, способным сделать жизнь ее сына на корабле подобной той, какую он вел дома в Нантакете. Эта мысль и расстроила, и рассмешила его: Чейз, спросивший у смеющегося капитана, что стряслось, получил невнятный, веселый ответ, и почти в недоумении пошел проверить, как идут дела у матросов.   
Вечером потеплело, воздух стал почти спертым от влаги. В непосредственной близости от острова стоял еще китобоец «Чили», и вот-вот ожидали прибытие «Независимости», под командованием капитана Свейна – тусклые огни с кораблей едва позволяли видеть их очертания в ночной темноте.   
\- Будет дождь, - рассеянно сказал Чейз, заходя внутрь дома. Поллард, уже готовившийся лечь, поднял голову и кивнул, прислушиваясь к шуму прибоя за дверью. Он зажег лампу, которую принес вместе с другими вещами с корабля, и когда Чейз закрыл дверь, ее свет оставался единственным, что не давало комнате потонуть во мраке.   
\- Сколько провизии удалось собрать, мистер Чейз? – спросил Поллард, вставая и прохаживаясь от двери до собственной постели, чтобы немного размять ноги.   
\- Около десяти черепах, два ящика кокосов – предыдущий корабль неплохо обобрал здесь все – да пару бочек воды, - медленно, по ходу припоминая произнес Чейз. Он присел на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать, и с наслаждением вытянул ноги, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Поллард обернулся, невольно скользнув взглядом по фигуре своего первого помощника, и с трудом смог отвлечься от собственных мыслей: он думал о том, что Чейз одним мановением руки столкнул его с проторенной, знакомой ему дороги, так, что теперь он почти в буквальном смысле плутает в темноте. Ему с трудом верилось, что он, Джордж Поллард, и в самом деле вступил в такую…связь со своим старпомом; думая об этом, Поллард леденел, не понимая, как мог допустить подобное. Как капитан в собственных глазах он перестал существовать еще раньше, когда его кулак с хрустом врезался в скулу Чейза – но теперь, едва восстановив душевный покой и подлатав собственное достоинство, он, подобно матросу, скользящему на разлитой по палубе ворвани, летел прямиком в холодные черные океанские воды.   
Чейз будто угадал мысли капитана.  
\- Вы бы присели, голова кругом, - грубовато произнес он, поморщившись.  
\- Смените тон, мистер Чейз, - процедил Поллард, вставая у стола, чтобы подкрутить фитиль лампы. Оуэн только хмыкнул неразборчиво, не меняя положения.  
\- Я бы рад, да иначе не умею, - произнес он, прикрывая глаза, - а вы, капитан, шли бы лучше сюда.  
Чейз похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой – и у Полларда перед глазами потемнело от недвусмысленного, грязного, почти оскорбительно прямого намека. Он стиснул зубы, умоляя себя не выходить за рамки приличий; это было тем сложнее, что Поллард, увы, никак не мог прикрываться собственной добродетелью.   
\- Как вы можете так со мной говорить? – почти удивленно спросил он; Чейз медленно открыл глаза, смотря почти с раздражением, будто Поллард как-то помешал его планам.  
\- Вам уже не хочется? – с пугающей обыденностью произнес Чейз, ухмыляясь, но как-то несмело. Он сам не решил до конца, как ему поступать, но темперамент, будь он проклят тысячу и еще сто раз, вел его по пути наступления, беспощадного и бескомпромиссного. Поллард, одним своим видом вызывавший желание сгрести его в охапку и повалить на койку, прижимая к ней всем своим весом, был для Чейза все такой же загадкой, как и четыре года назад, хотя тогда он думал, что легко разгадал его в первую неделю знакомства.  
\- Хочется, - дрогнув, произнес Поллард, и его голос надломился. Он медленно подошел к своей кровати, расстегивая сюртук, раздеваясь до нижних штанов и рубахи, стащил сапоги и развязал тесьму у горла. Чейз следил за ним почти жадно, но в то же время тоскливо – ему непонятна была причина тоски, и Оуэн решил, что все дело в неправильном, слишком серьезном отношении. Пусть капитан сегодня останется наедине по крайней мере со своими мыслями, подумал он, и под ребрами тотчас кольнуло застарелое, едва знакомое чувство.   
\- Хочется так, что я едва могу находиться здесь, - произнес вдруг Поллард, садясь на кровать. Он был откровенен, отчасти потому, что хотел хоть кому-то рассказать, что лежит на сердце, а отчасти потому, что Чейз был с ним откровенен тоже – пускай и в своих поступках. Поллард чувствовал это, и произнес эти слова не таясь; он запустил в волосы всю пятерню, ероша их, и посмотрел в пол, борясь с желанием говорить дальше. Наконец Чейз шевельнулся, но не к капитану: он стащил рубаху через голову и швырнул ее на стул, стоявший в дальнем конце комнаты. Потом он встал, тяжело ступая, не глядя на замершего Полларда, и потушил лампу.

В темноте Чейз видел, как кошка, а Поллард не мог бы рассмотреть и собственную руку: он лег на свою кровать, и потер лицо руками.  
\- Я бы раздел вас, капитан, - заговорил Чейз, чуть хрипло, и Джордж вздрогнул от звука его голоса, доносившегося с другого конца комнаты, - всего, до конца, и сел бы сверху, только так, чтобы не раздавить не дай бог. Я был бы с вами нежен, но ваши крики могли бы услышать даже на «Эссексе», не зажми я вам рот рукой. Помню, тогда в каюте вы того боялись – и правильно делали.   
Он ненадолго замолчал, завозившись под простыней.  
\- Я знаю, где нужно провести ладонью так, чтобы вы выгнулись подо мной, словно девица: я их перевидал много, и мне думается, вы во многом, - произнес затем Чейз, шалея от собственной дерзости, - ведете себя так же, капитан. Вы и сейчас дрожите, а я ведь только пару слов сказал.  
Поллард отвернулся к стене, бледнея и чувствуя, как по виску скатывается капля пота – его охватил жар, и в паху приятно потянуло. Стиснув зубы, он накрылся простыней и произнес, считая секунды до того, как Чейз начнет говорить снова:  
\- Замолчите, иначе я буду вынужден применить меры.  
\- Как скажете, капитан, - был ему ответ. Чейз шумно перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и тотчас же уснул.


	7. История "Каттегата"

«Эссексу» пришло время отплывать следующим утром. Матросы уже погрузили на корабль достаточное количество провизии и свежей пресной воды: Никерсон и Рамсдейл искренне желали мистеру Чейзу мучений, всех, какие только приходили им в голову, ибо он гонял их безжалостно и даже с каким-то весельем. Но особенно часто он придирался к молодому Коффину – то ли из скрытой неприязни, то ли из-за его дяди, надо сказать, державшегося молодцом, отстраненно и хладнокровно. Юный Оуэн боялся своего тезку и искренне не любил его: Поллард же был слишком занят собственными мыслями, чтобы обратить на то внимание. 

К счастью, команде удалось добыть хоть один новый вельбот, который продавали местные – не очень-то новый, кое-где требовавший починки. Но мистер Джой вполне справедливо считал, что вельбот – он и есть вельбот, и его наличие на корабле в разы увеличивает шансы убить кита. Поэтому лодка была куплена, и матросы занялись ею, пока она не приобрела более-менее приемлемый вид, и перестала течь. Чейз, который в гробу видел починку очередного вельбота, почти весь день провел на корабле, бок о бок с капитаном – пока мистер Джой командовал на суше.  
И Поллард, и Чейз следили за выполнением приказов, Чейз мимоходом учил Никерсона складывать линь для вельботов в большие бочки, а капитан проверял состояние навигационных приборов, и вполголоса обсуждал со старшим помощником маршрут. Гарпунер Чейза – Бен Лоуренс – любовно возился со своим инструментом, полируя и натачивая его, пока капитан не приказал ему заодно привести в порядок и остальные гарпуны. По расчетам командиров, их путь лежал через богатые для промысла районы, где им хватило бы около пятнадцати небольших китов, или десяти крупных, чтобы заполнить немалое количество бочек.  
Капитан долго, мучительно размышляя, прокладывал курс для «Эссекса», пока они еще стояли на якоре: он делал это днем, и продолжил свое дело вечером, сидя за столом в их с Чейзом комнате.  
К счастью, проходившие мимо корабли, заглядывая на огонек, забирая себе на борт пару черепах – заодно приносили с собой слухи, и вообще всяческие новости, как из Нантакета, так и изо всех остальных уголков земли. Так, Поллард узнал о крушении двух вельботов у старины «Чарстоуна», гибели их второго помощника, а также то, что непутевый капитан «Каттегата» был повержен на палубу кулаком своего первого помощника, рядом с берегами Чили.

Тот самый капитан Рассел, который раньше был капитаном «Эссекса» – теперь уже капитан другого, более нового судна – давным-давно знавший и Полларда, и Чейза, случайно пересекся с «Эссексом» здесь, и пробыл добрые несколько часов под гостеприимной крышей, пережидая вечерний ливень, и заодно рассказывая про «Каттегат». Чейз слушал молча, жевал мясо и ухмылялся в кулак, когда капитан пускал особо крепкое словцо, описывающее всю вопиющую наглость первого помощника.  
\- Ему, конечно, помогли товарищи – а еще прескверная погода, и ни одного чертового кита на горизонте. Команда просто жрала запасы и томилась на провонявшем судне: капитан точно так же томился в каюте.  
\- Почему же они не пошли в промысловый район неподалеку? - все-таки спросил Поллард, и нахмурился.  
\- Не было достаточно вельботов, потому что команда их упустила, поскольку владельцы пожадничали и набрали в команду таких отщепенцев, которых я бы не пустил и в порт, - зло произнес Рассел скороговоркой, вертя в пальцах свою седоватую бородку.  
\- Неужели в Нантакете разучились набирать команды для китобойца? – глухо спросил Чейз, бросая наконец грызть свой кусок солонины.  
\- Знаете, какую долю они пообещали этим ребятам? – хмуро спросил Рассел, и не ожидая, что ему ответят, снова посмотрел на Полларда, задумчиво сжавшего губы.  
\- Что случилось с капитаном и экипажем?  
\- Черт меня раздери, если капитан все еще разгуливает по шканцам «Каттегата», - пробормотал Рассел, и невесело усмехнулся.  
\- А почему, капитан Рассел, вы сказали – ни одного кита на горизонте? – снова спросил Чейз, вставая и подходя ближе.  
\- Потому что так и есть, мистер Чейз, китов не было на несколько тысяч миль в округе. Мертвая, бесполезная водяная пустыня. Даже если бы они отодрали корму и сложили из бушприта и мачт вельботы, они просто зря потратили бы время и силы.  
\- Мы плывем в те же места, - тихо произнес Поллард, встречаясь взглядом с Чейзом. Тот даже закрыл глаза.  
\- Это был бунт, самый настоящий бунт, - невесело засмеялся Рассел, - а знаю я о нем так много потому, что капитана с «Каттегата» подобрали мы.

На улице было темно, как в китовой туше (если конечно ее не освещают изнутри белые человеческие кости). Пока капитан Рассел говорил, дождь едва накрапывал, но теперь забарабанил по крыше с полной силой: слышно было, как капли дробно стучат по песку вокруг дома, колотят немилосердно по оставленным на улице ящикам – а вдалеке уже глухо рокотал гром, приготовляясь всю ночь бушевать над островом. Природа будто провела черту под страшным признанием капитана Рассела – тот и бровью не повел на изумленные взгляды двух своих собеседников.

\- Вы подобрали капитана? – спросил Поллард, глядя на пляшущий огонек свечи. Рассел кивнул и усмехнулся, чуть барабаня пальцами по столу – у него не было верхней фаланги на среднем пальце, только неровный обрубок.  
\- У него на лице был огромный синяк от чужого кулака, а спина, как я подозреваю, вся в следах от хлыста. Я везу его в порт покрупнее, а он рвется обратно на свой корабль, говорит, что убьет помощника и подвесит его труп на грот-мачте.  
\- Чего только не услышишь вдали от дома, - пробормотал Чейз, показывая явное нежелание слушать капитана далее. Он встал, прошелся по комнате, и достал свернутую в трубку карту, на которой аккуратным почерком Полларда были отмечены места их стоянок, и рассчитан дальнейший маршрут.  
\- Покажите нам, где именно «Каттегат» искал китов, - произнес он грубовато, показывая карту капитану Расселу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - добавил Поллард, стискивая под столом кулаки.  
Рассел задумался, хмуря брови, и уверенной рукой, из года в год проводившей на старой карте новые линии, снова повел воображаемый «Каттегат» ненавистным ему путем – Чейз отдал капитану зажатый в зубах огрызок карандаша, и тот прекрасно управлялся с ним с помощью изувеченного пальца.  
\- Вот здесь и не ищите ничего, - пробормотал он, очерчивая внушительный кусок океана. Чейз за его спиной только хохотнул, а Поллард нахмурился.  
\- Правда капитан говорил мне, что «Каттегат» направлялся в «морские земли», о которых ему сказали на другом китобойце – они шли в Нантакет с полными бочками ворвани и спермацета, а товарищам указали направление, - тут Рассел провел линию, далеко в открытый океан, и там нарисовал небольшой овал, - вот сюда.  
\- Чтобы пойти наугад в эти воды, «Эссексу» нужно в три раза больше провизии и воды, - с сомнением произнес Поллард, и взглянул на Чейза почти вопросительно. Тот перевел взгляд на своего капитана и улыбнулся ему уголком рта, так, что Поллард ощутил предательскую слабость в ногах.  
\- Мы сами поговорим с капитаном, завтра, - решительно произнес Чейз, отходя вглубь комнаты и со вздохом наслаждения садясь на кровать.  
\- Мистер Чейз, вы так и не разучились командовать теми, кто выше вас по положению? – ухмыльнулся Рассел, и – о чудо – Чейз почти смущенно опустил глаза. Поллард тихо хмыкнул, подмечая это, и вспомнил, как еще давным-давно капитан Рассел почти что плетью гонял Чейза по палубе, ругаясь как сотня морских чертей.  
\- Позвольте нам поговорить с ним, капитан, - тихо произнес Поллард.  
\- Разумеется, капитан, - почти ухмыляясь, ответил Рассел.  
Он уже встал на ноги, чтобы уходить к себе, но не удержавшись, хлопнул напоследок Полларда по плечу и кивнул ему, будто угадав, что тот испытал за это плавание.  
\- Я горжусь тем, что мой корабль перешел к вам, Джордж, - произнес он, не посмотрев на Оуэна, и, пожелав спокойной ночи, вышел под стену непрекращающегося ливня.  
\- Будет до нитки, - хмыкнул Чейз.  
\- Смотрите, как бы вам не отправиться вслед за ним, - не поворачиваясь, произнес Поллард, так, что было непонятно, шутит он, или говорит всерьёз.  
\- Капитан, наш корабль не «Каттегат», - тихо произнес Чейз, всегда умевший говорить невпопад.  
Поллард, сидя у стола, вздрогнул, и чуть ниже склонил голову. Он бы вряд ли признался самому себе – а если бы и признался, то надолго бы озаботился этим – что Чейз, по его мнению, был недалек от первого помощника на «Каттегате». Его сила, подчас грубая и бескомпромиссная, вкупе с изрядной жестокостью и неприязнью к своему капитану, заставляли Полларда почти что всерьез думать о возможности подобного исхода событий. Он вспомнил, как ударил Чейза, не получив в ответ удар – нет, если бы Чейз хотел выкинуть своего капитана с корабля, предварительно изукрасив его плетьми, то он бы не раздумывая ударил его тогда. Спина предательски заныла.  
\- Вы слишком много думаете, капитан, - протянул Чейз, не шевелясь, и Поллард снова вздрогнул, на этот раз от неожиданности.  
\- Мне позволительно, - рассеянно ответил он, вставая.  
\- И сегодня не захотите присоединиться ко мне? – спросил Чейз.  
Поллард резко развернулся, теперь почти что с яростью глядя на своего помощника – эта злоба в его лице была так очевидна и неожиданна, что тот вовремя прикусил губу.  
\- Это случилось один раз, мистер Чейз, и больше не повторится, - произнес Поллард отрывисто, бледнея.  
\- Я что, недостаточно хорош? – прищурился тот, лениво почесывая левое запястье.  
\- Прекратите, Чейз, прошу вас, - почти просяще произнес Поллард, глядя прямо перед собой, - не мучайте меня. Вы знаете, что для меня случившееся оборачивается пыткой всякий раз, как вы упоминаете об этом.  
\- Тогда спите, а завтра мы поговорим с разукрашенным капитаном, - произнес Чейз миротворчески, сделав вид, что не придал значения тем словам Полларда. Они оба уснули, терзаемые тревожными снами, и духота тропического ливня, забравшись в комнату, приносила еще большие страдания. Чейзу снился огромный кит, черной массой давящий его тело, а гарпуном в руках у него самого был скользкий от жира линь, который так и норовил обвиться вокруг его шеи. Полларду же снились белые от пены волны у мыса Горн, и то, как Чейз подвешивает его на грот-мачте, доставая из трюма тяжелые грозди плетей.  
Утром оба едва стояли на ногах.


	8. История "Каттегата" - 2

Капитан «Каттегата» ждал их на берегу, присев около вельбота мистера Чейза. Матросы сторонились его поношенной одежды, угрюмого лица и почти остановившегося взгляда; синяк от тяжелого удара на лице бывшего капитана почернел, и от этого казался еще страшнее. Капитан восседал на камне, как диковинная нахохлившаяся птица невиданных размеров – втянув голову в плечи, так, что только крючковатый нос-клюв торчал из необъятных лацканов бушлата. Он не был стар, но поизносился, как любой капитан, проведший в море более пяти лет: лицо загрубело, покрылось нитями преждевременных морщин, а волосы, наспех подстриженные, хранили следы неаккуратного с ними обращения. 

Поллард, уже вполне оправившись после бессонной ночи, быстрым шагом подошел к этому человеку, сознательно опережая Чейза.   
Надо сказать, что «Каттегат», хоть и был нантакетским судном, принадлежал владельцам с материка: его хозяева либо были чересчур беспечны, либо их собственные корабли, отходящие из других портов, значили для них гораздо больше, чем какое-то второсортное судно из Нантакета. Так или иначе, они брали в команду тех, кто просил мало, но умел достаточно – такими обычно оказывались мрачные личности с грузом тайн и страданий за плечами, желавшие поскорее покинуть ненавистную сушу. Капитан был у них чем-то вроде неизбежного зла, и с ним считались лишь в силу поверхностных приличий, как гарантии того, что они получат свои деньги, как вернутся.  
Старший помощник, опытный гарпунер с нечистой совестью, превосходно работал хлыстом – капитан в разговоре с Поллардом умолчал об этой детали, но его тело болью постоянно напоминало о тяжелой руке помощника. И если Чейз молчал, стоя рядом, но не вступая в разговор, то Поллард старался говорить только о промысле и о том, куда направлялся «Каттегат».  
\- Мы потеряли вельботы, - глухо произнес капитан, - за исключением, кажется, двух, и команда негодовала – ни промысла, ни еды, ничего.   
\- Почему же вы не отправились искать им замену? – спросил Поллард, хмурясь. Чейз только ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вы, капитан, видно никогда не имели дело с командой, часть которой хочет непременно охотиться на кита, другая часть – плыть в ближайший порт и пополнить запасы, а третья – прикончить капитана и забрать судно, - пробормотал тот, сплевывая.   
\- Кита? – подал голос Чейз, бесцеремонно вмешиваясь.  
\- Мистер Чейз, - предупреждающим тоном произнес Поллард. Его взгляд натолкнулся на насмешливый, наглый взгляд Чейза: тот мотнул головой.   
\- Кита, мистер Поллард, который потопил вельботы и угробил пять человек команды, - произнес капитан «Каттегата». Кажется, он решил, что старший помощник недостоин его внимания, а может и вовсе не желал более иметь дела ни с одним живым старпомом какого бы то ни было судна, и считал их всех за одно исчадие ада сразу.  
\- То был какой-то конкретный кит, сэр? – спросил Чейз, наклоняясь вперед, щурясь от яркого полуденного солнца.  
\- Да, мистер Поллард, - упрямо произнес капитан, отчего брови Полларда поползли вверх, - то был конкретный кит. Большая, злая тварь, которая не знала пощады.  
Здесь, твердо стоя обеими ногами на земле, и Чейзу и Полларду было любопытно слушать байки капитана: океан, который, по его словам, носил в брюхе того кита, сейчас всего лишь покорно плескался у их ног пенистыми волнами прибоя. Сложно было поверить и в то, что у животного мог быть какой-либо умысел – затуманенный горем разум капитана, верно, подсказывал ему самое невероятное из всех возможных объяснений случившемуся. А на деле, как водится, виноваты были матросы, погода, гарпунер, рулевой или и вовсе нелепый случай.   
Поллард, немало повозившись с угрюмым собеседником, все-таки выведал у него примерные координаты места, где их судно встретилось с китами. Все вопросы Чейза неизменно встречались молчанием, после чего капитан поворачивался в другую от него сторону, и говорил:  
\- Отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Поллард, могу сказать…  
Когда капитан и старший помощник «Эссекса» собрались уходить, их собеседник тоже встал, расправив, будто крылья, полы бушлата, явно не подходившего ему по размеру.   
\- Ваша рука, - вдруг произнес Поллард, удивленно глядя на выглядывающую из рукава кисть неестественного, белого цвета. Чейз был более невозмутим – он только тихо присвистнул, этим выражая недоумение. Капитан «Каттегата» усмехнулся, задирая рукав, и продемонстрировал, будто бы даже с мрачноватым весельем, свой обрубок руки – он заканчивался чуть ниже чудом уцелевшего локтя, где его грубо обхватывали ремни, связывая вместе с протезом из китовой кости. Поллард стиснул зубы, стараясь не выдать своей неприязни, вперемешку с жалостью, которые тотчас же затопили его сердце.   
\- Кит, мистер Поллард, откусил ее как щепку, - хрипло произнес капитан. Чейз неожиданно широко улыбнулся, обнажая зубы – впервые привлекая к себе все внимание. В его глазах легко читалось неверие, только Поллард никак не мог понять, что такого в этой, по сути, краткой и понятной истории.   
\- Мне пора, - произнес капитан как-то глухо, глядя в сторону судна капитана Рассела, - прощайте, мистер Поллард.   
\- Прощайте, - кивнул тот, и они с мистером Чейзом, стоя у вельбота, долго смотрели, как капитан, ссутулившись, тяжелой походкой уходит прочь.   
\- А ведь руку ему оттяпал не кит, - прошептал Чейз Полларду на ухо. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, обернувшись к нему с немым ужасом во взгляде.  
\- Капитан, я знаю, о чем говорю, - хмыкнул Чейз, все еще щурясь на солнце, - и я не буду Оуэном Чейзом, если руку его не прибрали себе собственные матросы, а то и старший помощник.   
\- Это…чудовищно, - только и смог выдавить из себя Поллард, кусая губы и желая как можно поскорее отплыть: остров больше не казался ему единственной твердыней под ногами, а скорее жег ему ступни, прогоняя обратно на корабль. 

Чейз прикрыл глаза, по-простому наслаждаясь солнцем и шумом прибоя. Он повернул голову к капитану, стоявшему прямо, как столб, сжавшему пальцы в кулаки. Чейз поймал себя на том, что хочет встряхнуть Полларда за плечи, растормошить его неуемную сдержанность: он помнил, как сегодня, все его сдавленные стоны, но казалось, что это и не с ним было вовсе. А если и было, то в другой, иной жизни. 

Джордж, по воспоминаниям Чейза, пришел на «Эссекс» смущенным, но самонадеянным молодым человеком – его перебросили на корабль крупные судовладельцы Нантакета, которым не было звука слаще, чем звук фамилии «Коффин» на китобойце. Джордж, хоть и был Поллардом, на деле – тот же Коффин, только с примесью еще одной, не менее уважаемой семьи. Все вместе было для него почти невыносимым – родственные связи подкрепляли в Полларде уверенность в своих силах, а всамделишная беспомощность топила эту уверенность на корню. Чейз отчетливо помнил, как он, тогда еще гарпунер, встречал второго помощника в порту – тот окинул Оуэна долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, покраснел, пока представлялся, а затем всю дорогу молчал, сжав губы, и лишь изредка отзывался на беспечную болтовню Чейза, пока они шли к «Эссексу».   
Быть нянькой для нового помощника Чейз не желал, поэтому сразу же перенял его тон и холодность манер, чтобы тот не вздумал набиваться к нему в приятели. Кроме того, на судне для этого имелся и мистер Мейси, первый помощник, который, увидев Джорджа, радостно замахал руками, как старому знакомому, и стремительно спустился вниз по снастям, едва не на голову новоприбывшему. Чейз пару месяцев плавания старался не присматриваться даже к Полларду, встречая в его лице своего лучшего союзника – тот не то, что не присматривался, а даже не дышал, кажется, в его сторону. Он больше времени проводил в компании мистера Мейси и капитана Рассела, и те, кажется, всерьез любили Полларда; возможно, виной тому были отеческие чувства, просыпавшиеся в них при виде Джорджа, смущенного, скованного и моложавого. Сам Чейз не мог объяснить причину своей неприязни, которая с каждым месяцем все крепла, но что-то было такое в этом новом помощнике, что заставляло Оуэна почти ненавидеть его временами. Возможно, они попросту были уж очень разными.   
Когда пришло время выбирать себе гарпунеров, капитан и мистер Мейси предоставили Полларду – почти неслыханный случай – сделать выбор первому. Впрочем, все гарпунеры на «Эссексе» были что надо, а рулевые так и подавно, особенно юркий, ловкий Мэтью Джой, с которым Оуэн любил поболтать вечером во время вахты. Кроме Чейза за хороших китобоев считались внушительный чернокожий по имени Фау, и тихий, но сильный как черт мистер Джексон – рыжеватый, бородатый малый, с нравом свирепым, как у льва.   
Поллард, осматривая всех троих, снова покраснел, едва заметно, так, что только кончики ушей явно побагровели. Ему, разумеется, это было простительно, и смущения второго помощника никто не заметил, либо сделал вид, что не заметил. Поллард тогда выбрал себе в команду мистера Чейза, заставив его едва не завопить от досады: надеяться убить кита с таким командиром в вельботе казалось чересчур самонадеянным. Но в результате все сложилось несколько иначе.

\- Мистер Чейз? – тихо произнес Поллард, вырывая того из собственных грез о прошлом. Тот вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Шумел прибой, гомонили матросы, таскавшие на спинах тяжелых черепах, едва шевеливших лапами. Капитан «Каттегата» почти скрылся из виду.   
\- Капитан, кажется я задремал стоя, - пробормотал Чейз, расправляя плечи. На него собственные мысли произвели почти ошеломительно сильное впечатление. Джордж едва посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- Вот таким молчаливым я вас и помню, - неожиданно сказал Чейз, все еще во власти своих грез. Поллард наконец развернулся к нему, вглядываясь в его лицо со смесью недовольства и недоумения.   
\- Вас, четыре года назад, - лениво уточнил Чейз, стараясь взять себя в руки.   
\- Мистер Чейз, - хрипло произнес Поллард, с удивлением обнаруживая, что в груди бешено колотится сердце. Он оглянулся, желая убедиться, что никого нет в непосредственной близости от них, и едва слышно выдохнул. Берег был почти пуст.  
\- Вы тогда краснели вовсе не от смущения, - протянул Чейз, снова ввязываясь в плохо понятную ему, но увлекательную игру. Ему нравилось говорить с капитаном так, чтобы тот выходил из себя и переставал быть таким невозмутимым. Но сейчас этого не происходило – Поллард был почти – внешне – спокоен.  
\- Вы правы, вовсе нет, - ровно произнес он, - и я не понимаю, почему вы уже который день стараетесь вывести меня из равновесия подобными словами.  
\- Я и сам плохо понимаю, - медленно, задумчиво произнес Чейз. Поллард только усмехнулся, невесело и сухо.  
\- Соберите своих матросов, мистер Чейз, и срочно переправляйте провиант на судно. Нет больше смысла здесь задерживаться, - произнес он, прежде чем подойти к своему вельботу, куда мистер Коффин как раз затаскивал последнюю черепаху.  
\- Я назвал ее Иосифом, сэр, - сообщил между тем Рамсдейл, указывая на черепаху на спине Коффина, медленно вытягивающую свою длинную шею. Поллард не смог удержаться от улыбки, и только попросил матросов поторапливаться. Чейз же, против обыкновения, ни на кого не орал, только задумчиво восседал на носу вельбота, пока его команда таскала туда еду в растрескавшихся бочонках. Так же он сидел и все время, пока они – о злая ирония – плыли почти бок о бок к кораблю. Мысли Чейза, когда он и в самом деле был захвачен каким-то происшествием, имели обыкновение роиться неотступно в его голове, мучая и оставляя почти все время в состоянии нервного напряжения: так случилось и сейчас, когда он внезапно оказался в плену собственных воспоминаний. Поллард, мирно плывший в соседней лодке, то и дело притягивал его взгляд, и Чейз все чаще ловил себя на том, что бездумно разглядывает его. Может виной тому была внезапная невозмутимость капитана, а может быть – тот полусон, который окутал Оуэна только затем, чтобы принести ему еще большие мучения. Чейз старался думать о другом, но мысли его возвращались и возвращались к капитану, будто настойчивые кредиторы к неугомонному должнику. Он, впервые, пожалуй, всерьез задумался о том, что произошло между ними тогда, в каюте Полларда – и осознание всей важности этого разом захватило Чейза. Он задумчиво распустил волосы, ероша их пальцами, и никак не мог сам себе ответить на вопрос о том, что же на самом деле чувствует сам Поллард. Чейз не знал, почему вдруг это стало для него таким важным, и мысль эта приносила ему еще большие мучения.  
Поллард, тоже перейдя на нос лодки, сначала не думал ни о чем конкретном, а затем невольно вспомнил все те слова, что Чейз говорил ему ночами, пока они спали в той тесной комнате на берегу. Он не подавал виду, но там, в темноте, подхлестываемый звуками низкого, утробного голоса Чейза, он отчаянно молился, как, кажется, не молился с самого детства. Квакерская натура – почти неискоренимая во всех нантакетцах – давала о себе знать. Он не лгал Чейзу, говоря, что хочет снова ощутить то, что они сделали лишь однажды, но при одной мысли об этом все внутри у него сжималось, от страха и осознания собственной беспомощности. Поллард в задумчивости тер пальцами лоб, и был искренне рад, когда они наконец подплыли к кораблю, и улыбающийся мистер Джой перекинул им через борт лестницу.

\- Оуэн, - радостно произнес он, когда голова Чейза, взъерошенная и встревоженная, показалась над бортом.   
\- Мэтью, черт тебя возьми, ты разве не должен бы быть опечаленным и осунувшимся? А ты наоборот, поправился, - хмыкнул Чейз, подтягиваясь на снастях и одним прыжком оказываясь на палубе. Джой только довольно хохотнул, поправляя сбившуюся рубаху.  
\- Я наслаждался одиночеством, без звуков твоего невыносимо зычного голоса, - хмыкнул он, подавая руку следующему матросу, так же ловко спрыгнувшему на палубу. Чейз только неверяще усмехнулся. Рамсдейл, Коффин и Никерсон, решившие взять на себя почти весь труд по передаче более-менее легкой провизии, как обезьяны повисли на снастях, не давая никому ни слова вставить в их беспечную, веселую болтовню.  
\- Том, аккуратнее с Иосифом, - пробормотал недовольно Чарли, краем глаза замечая, как хмурый, молчаливый капитан поднялся на палубу, отвергая протянутую мистером Чейзом руку помощи. Поллард осмотрел палубу, прищурившись, взглянул на горизонт, и отдал некоторые распоряжения, после чего быстро удалился в свою каюту. До самого вечера он не показывался, и никто из команды его не беспокоил – пока что, дай боже, в этом не было нужды. 

 

Вечером, когда на дежурство заступила первая ночная вахта, и мистер Чейз смог покинуть палубу, он, стараясь не передумать по дороге, быстрым шагом спустился вниз по узкой лестнице, ведшей к каютам капитана и двух его помощников. Дверь Полларда была приоткрыта, и из-под нее узкой полоской лился слабый свет настольной лампы. Чейз, не останавливаясь, прошел вперед, плечом распахивая дверь, едва не ударяясь головой о притолоку; капитан сидел за столом, лицом к нему, что-то высчитывая с помощью циркуля на карте. При виде Чейза он буквально подскочил на месте – по глазам Полларда легко можно было угадать, что его мысли были так же мучительны для него.   
\- Капитан, - глухо произнес Чейз, останавливаясь посреди комнатыи тяжело глядя исподлобья. Он не до конца понимал сам, зачем пришел, но знал, что Полларду нелегко будет выставить его обратно за дверь.  
\- Я понимаю, - неожиданно сказал тот, сорванным, тихим голосом, и обошел стол, подходя к Чейзу вплотную, держа руки безвольно повисшими вдоль тела.  
\- Я понимаю, - повторил он, чуть дрожа, и не успел ничего сделать толком: Чейз рванулся вперед, властно обхватывая ладонями его лицо, целуя торопливо и почти болезненно. Он толкнул капитана к стене, больно ударив его об нее лопатками, и подхватил подмышками, не давая вырваться. Поллард неловко закинул голову, подставляясь, и уперся ладонями в стену, едва не царапая ее ногтями. Не думать, не сомневаться, не дрожать от страха – какое это было счастье, которое Чейз будто вливал в него большими глотками. Не терзать самого себя, а только брать, сколько будет нужно – и не никогда стараться возместить этот ущерб.   
Чейз только через несколько минут заметил, что Поллард не вырывается, а только обессиленно тянет его на себя, почти до боли сжимая пальцы на вороте его рубахи.


	9. Книга Иова

Пока Чейз раздевал капитана – уверенно, почти властно, на этот раз даже неторопливо – тот молчал, тяжело дыша, и не позволяя себе думать. Мысли, дай им волю, затопили бы его голову, не позволив целиком отдаться такому новому, неожиданно приятному ощущению легкости. Джордж будто бы разом снял со своих плеч весь груз неуверенности, сомнений, ответственности и с облегчением бросил его, как мертвого, за борт, зашив в собственную койку, за неимением лучшего гроба. Чейз трогал его небрежно, но обстоятельно, проводя горячими сухими ладонями по бокам, задирая рубаху, комкая ее ворот у самой шеи Полларда, красневшей неловко, пятнами; он засовывал руки в штаны, уверенно кладя их на ягодицы и притягивая Полларда ближе к себе, встрепанного, запыхавшегося и молчаливого.   
В тот, первый раз, они оба скорее выясняли отношения, весьма неудачным образом придя к единственно верному решению – теперь же Чейз знал, носом чуял, как Поллард смирен и готов ко всему, чего только он, Оуэн, пожелает. Казалось, что капитан весь пропах этим, и его одежда, и волосы, и сама кожа, покрывавшаяся мурашками от грубоватых, но аккуратных прикосновений Чейза. Поллард поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот улыбается, едва ли не плотоядно, обнажая в усмешке неровные клыки; Чейз тут же подхватил его подмышками, сдергивая наконец рубаху, и отступил на шаг, любуясь.  
Капитан, в одних штанах, дрожащий и неподвижный в свете одинокой, дрожащей свечи, смотревший из-под ресниц, был словно сошедшим на эту грешную землю прямиком из какого-нибудь особенно неуместного сна, которых Чейз на своем веку немало перевидал. Ему, еще гарпунеру, Поллард снился по-разному, но пока однажды он не проснулся в холодном поту, едва успев убрать руку с приятно ноющего паха – до этого времени Чейз не был уверен ни в чем. Какая-то часть его все еще не могла поверить в то, что теперь, спустя столько лет, происходило прямо перед его глазами.   
\- Подойдите, капитан, - хрипло произнес Чейз, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства. Поллард прикусил губу, будто размышляя, стоит ли подчиняться, но потом шагнул, неуверенно и слишком торопливо, протягивая руку к шее Чейза. Тот увернулся, хмыкнув, и мысленно понадеялся, что еще не совсем выжил из ума.   
\- Капитан, знаете, о чем я думал? – пространно спросил он, водя большим пальцем по скуле Полларда, небрежно задевая иногда губы.   
\- Нет, - сдавленно ответил тот, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Чейз на секунду прикрыл глаза, полагаясь только на свои обоняние и осязание. От Полларда почти буквально несло жаром, пахло мягко и чуть терпко, и Чейз, как пес, принюхался, втягивая ноздрями воздух. Мягкие, подрагивающие губы под его пальцами изогнулись в почти машинальной горестной ухмылке.  
\- О том, что вы не позволите подобному случиться всего лишь один раз, - произнес Чейз, наконец открывая глаза. Поллард посмотрел на него долгим, пристальным взглядом, оглядывая с головы до пят, будто желая удостовериться, Чейз перед ним, или всего лишь ночное видение, пришедшее снова мучить его. Джордж вспомнил, как давным-давно, когда он только поступил на «Эссекс», ему первым предложили выбрать себе в команду гарпунера, и он не раздумывая указал на мистера Чейза: почему, он вряд ли смог бы себе объяснить. Можно было бы сказать самому себе, что этот молодой гарпунер силен, явно подкован в своем ремесле, и, главное, молод и не так далек от него, как угрюмый мистер Джексон и огромный молчаливый Фау – но Поллард потом понял, почему не раздумывая указал именно на него. Ему казалось, что ранее так же бессердечно кто-то указал ему на самого Чейза, не оставляя иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться, принимая на себя все страдания, которые его квакерская натура могла ему обеспечить.   
Поллард молча отступил назад, вглубь комнаты, невольно вынуждая Чейза шагнуть следом. Он безмолвно опустился на колени у собственной кровати, оглянулся через плечо на застывшую фигуру Чейза, и уперся руками в матрас, низко опуская голову. Время будто остановилось, замерев у самого порога, и Джордж почти не слышал ничего, кроме оглушительного стука крови в висках. Чейз тяжело опустился на колени позади, кладя ладони на напряженную поясницу, почти лаская провел ими вниз, подцепляя пальцами край штанов. Поллард уперся лбом в скрещенные руки, предпринимая последнюю попытку изгнать из головы все мысли – они упорно цеплялись за обрывки воспоминаний, будто понуждая Полларда вскочить, одеться, выставить Чейза прочь и больше никогда не пускать его к себе. Желание это было так велико, что он тихо застонал, до боли вжимаясь лбом в собственные руки; однако, Чейз не дал ему сделать ничего из этого.  
Он быстро притянул Полларда к себе вплотную, приспуская его штаны, оглаживая ладонями ягодицы и чуть процарапывая ногтями длинные красные полосы. Почти рыкнув от удовольствия, Чейз коленом расставил ноги капитана пошире, насколько позволяла одежда, смачно сплюнул на пальцы и провел ими меж ягодиц, получая в ответ глухой стон. Злоба, с которой он в прошлый раз насаживал Полларда на себя, в этот раз безмолвствовала, уступив место грубоватой, но нежной похоти - Чейз был весь таков, прост, но искренен, пусть даже с самим собой. Он довольно хмыкнул, похлопал Полларда по ягодице, наклоняясь ниже, к самому его лицу.  
\- Никуда не уходите, - произнес он шутливо, и, чтобы не мелочиться, разом принес всю лампу с капитанского стола. Поставив ее на пол, рядом с кроватью, Чейз снял верхушку, запустив пальцы в жир, и мазнул ими между ягодиц, впрочем, не стараясь даже попасть, куда нужно. Повинуясь какому-то сиюминутному порыву, он поднял лампу повыше, и вылил жир на спину Полларда – тот потек по пояснице, по бокам, капая на пол. Чейз собрал пальцами, что успел, размазал по ладоням, по всему телу Полларда, с удовлетворением слушая, как тот почти скулит, вздрагивая. Руки теперь мягко скользили по коже, оставляя жирные, масляные следы. Чейз раздвинул пальцами ягодицы, чуть надавливая, и протолкнул один внутрь, погружая его почти целиком до упора.   
\- Не хочу церемониться, - откровенно сказал он, сразу добавляя второй, прокручивая их внутри, чувствуя, как по рукам на бедра Полларда течет жир, пачкая все вокруг.   
\- Так не церемоньтесь, - неожиданно тихо произнес тот. Его голос звучал так, что Чейз едва удержался от дрожи, торопливо проталкивая внутрь третий палец. Его другая ладонь соскальзывала с бедра Полларда, не давая удержать его – он слегка подавался навстречу, все еще не поднимая головы, будто боясь открыть глаза. Чейз решительно протянул руку дальше, сгребая капитана за волосы на затылке, пачкая их жиром тоже, и в ту же секунду мягко, плавно вошел в него до упора, не смазывая член – жира было так много, что в том не было нужды. Поллард вскинул голову, беззвучно вскрикнув, и, повинуясь сильной руке, крепко державшей его, выгнул шею.  
Чейз подхватил Полларда под животом, не давая вырваться или рухнуть вниз, и стал размеренно, почти лениво вбиваться в него, слушая, как с каждым разом тот стонет все отчетливее, безуспешно пытаясь замолчать. Тонкие стены между каютами капитана и его помощников для Чейза были чем-то, о чем он сейчас беспокоился в последнюю очередь, поэтому, когда Поллард в очередной раз подавился собственным стоном, на ягодицы тут же опустился ощутимый шлепок, заставивший его хрипло вскрикнуть. Чейз перехватил Полларда поудобнее, вбиваясь чуть сильнее, уперся коленом в пол и потянулся вперед – уткнуться в слипшиеся от жира и пота волосы, прикусить за загривок и шепнуть, едва выговаривая слова:  
\- Мне кажется, вы обойдетесь и без моей помощи.  
Поллард почти зарычал, стремительно опуская одну руку вниз – но Чейз перехватил ее играючи, вернул на место, и прижал, для верности, собственной ладонью.  
\- Я сказал, вы обойдетесь без помощи, - произнес он почти с садистским удовольствием, вбиваясь в чужое тело быстро и грубо, чуть меняя угол, удерживая Полларда почти распластанным под собой; если бы не рука, крепко прижимавшая его за живот, тот бы давно рухнул на пол, увлекая Чейза за собой.   
\- Я не… - хрипло произнес Поллард, давясь стоном, сжимая руки в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки. Чейз прикусил его за загривок еще раз, не разжимая зубов, и буквально тряхнул, прежде чем почувствовал, что тот лихорадочно вздрагивает, молча пачкая пол собственной спермой. Поллард разом обмяк, опустил руки, упираясь щекой в кровать, и Чейз подхватил его обеими руками, обнимая, с трудом скользя жирными ладонями по всему телу. Он кончил через пару движений, едва успев выйти, и зажал свой член в кулаке, зажмурившись и тихо постанывая сквозь зубы.   
Поллард, все еще плохо соображая, что происходит, закинул ногу на кровать, обессиленно вполз на нее, вздрагивая всем телом, и крепко закрыл глаза. Свеча, покачнувшись от ветра, едва не погасла, но Чейзу все-таки пришлось идти задувать ее.  
\- Подвиньтесь, капитан, - грубовато попросил он, вернувшись, и подвинул Полларда к краю, едва уместившись рядом на узкой койке. В темноте, разбавленной лишь тусклым лунным светом из небольшого окошка, лицо Полларда было почти умиротворенным, и Чейз, натянув на них влажную простыню, быстро провалился в сон.  
Сам Поллард лежал без сна, только через час открыв глаза и глядя прямо перед собой в густую ночную темноту. Все те мысли, которые он так долго гнал от себя прочь, разом вернулись, принося ему еще большие мучения оттого, что рядом сном праведника спал Чейз. 

 

В южных широтах море было несравнимо более спокойным, чем на безлюдной оконечности мыса Горн. «Эссекс» тихо качало на волнах, будто диковинную исполинскую птицу, присевшую отдохнуть на безбрежную гладь океана. Ночью, когда на палубе оставалась лишь горстка вахтенных, за неимением иного дела переговаривавшаяся вполголоса, корабль погружался в темноту и тишину, нарушаемые только мельканием одиноких ламп, которые кто-нибудь выносил на палубу себе в помощь, чтобы при ее тусклом свете вырезать на деревяшке или китовой кости незамысловатый узор. Никерсон сладко спал, прикорнув у бочонка с линем, подложив под голову свою потасканную куртку.  
\- Как у вас, мистер Чаппел, продвигается? – с любопытством спросил Лоуренс, склоняясь над закусившим губу Томасом: тот вырезал на круглой, длинной деревяшке скособоченный, но упорно цеплявшийся за берег домишко, который, казалось, не вместил бы в себя и одного жителя. Лоуренс тихо, восхищенно присвистнул, зачарованно глядя, как нож прочерчивает уверенные, грубые линии на податливом дереве.  
\- Я бы в жизни так не сумел, - произнес он снова, присаживаясь рядом, и наблюдая, как Чаппел помещает домик на спину уродливо изогнувшегося кашалота, будто вознамерившегося перекусить пополам соломенную крышу.   
\- Это глупая, старая легенда, - хмыкнул Чаппел, отрываясь от своего занятия, - однако она годится для моего гарпуна. А вы, мистер Лоуренс, не хотите себе сделать тоже?  
\- Зачем? Мистер Чейз едва дает мне в руки гарпун, - пожал плечами тот, едва хмурясь. Чаппел и сидевший рядом Коул разом усмехнулись. Лоуренс был молод, неопытен, а первый помощник «Эссекса» ни в жизнь не стал бы возиться с неумехой, подай он только вид, что может упустить кита.   
\- Чейз знает, что делает, мистер Лоуренс, вы только имейте терпение, - хмыкнул Коул. На горизонте, со стороны материка, от которого судно пока отошло не очень далеко, сверкнула под луной чья-то блестящая спина, а потом еще, и еще, словно косяк невиданных светящихся рыб.  
\- Дельфины, - восторженно шепнул Рамсдейл, вглядываясь в темный океан. Вода мирно плескалась у бортов, поскрипывали снасти, убаюкивая и заставляя даже Чаппела клевать носом, едва не задевая собственный гарпун.  
\- Никогда не верь ночным созданиям, будь то киты или дельфины, - пробормотал он, поднимая голову. Лоуренс обернулся к нему, недоуменно моргая, а Коул – знакомый с этой басней целую тысячу лет – только лениво потянулся, усаживаясь поудобнее на ящик.   
\- Те вельботы, которые уходят с корабля за ночным фонтаном, редко возвращаются, - хмыкнул он, и Чаппел согласно кивнул, вырезая своему киту страшные кривые зубы, в которых трепетал прямой как палка линь.   
\- Однажды старый капитан «Примата» отправил своего помощника за китом, чей фонтан они увидели глубокой ночью недалеко от берегов Японии: кит был совсем близко, а команду опытнее еще поискать во всем Нантакете. Так вот этот вельбот так и не вернулся, и только к утру, всю ночь ожидая сигнала от товарищей, на «Примате» увидели обломок вельбота, дрейфующий по океану прямо к судну.   
\- Вырезал бы ты лучше свои загогулины молча, ей богу, - закряхтел Коул недовольно, глядя, как вытянулось лицо Лоуренса – он представил, что капитан Поллард возьмет, да и отправит его лодку за ночным фонтаном, ведь такое обязательно должно рано или поздно случиться.   
\- Не бойтесь, мистер Лоуренс, вельбот Чейза под силу потопить только самому дьяволу, да и то я не уверен, что Оуэн прежде не всадит в него пару-тройку гарпунов, - ухмыльнулся Чаппел, оставляя кита в покое, и принимаясь за утлые домишки на его спине. Рамсдейл потянулся, и неожиданно тревожно вскинул голову, щурясь.  
\- Капитан, - удивленно прошептал он, кивая на высокую фигуру, поднимающуюся на безлюдные шканцы. Поллард стоял к ним спиной, и все они разом притихли, то ли боясь потревожить его, то ли ожидая, что он вот-вот закричит что-нибудь и нарушит их покой.

По правде сказать, Поллард был близок к тому, чтобы закричать.

Он вышел из каюты одетый небрежно и торопливо, мысленно радуясь тому, что сейчас ночь и при всем желании разглядеть его будет нелегко. Поднимаясь на шканцы, он услышал, как смолкли тихие голоса у грот-мачты, и теперь только поскрипывали снасти, и шелестели на ветру убранные паруса. Поллард вцепился рукой в ванты, устремляя глаза в окружавшую его непроглядную темноту, и с мучительной ясностью представил, как там, внизу, спокойно спит в его собственной кровати Чейз.   
Джордж постепенно освобождался от заторможенного спокойствия, которое ему подарили – о чудо – почти нежные, хоть и бесцеремонные ласки Чейза; в голове у него роились тысячи мыслей, самыми мучительными из которых были те, что упрекали его за содеянное. Едва пообещав себе, будто все его помыслы остались в прошлом, будто то ужасное и непоправимое, что сделал с ним Чейз, больше не повторится, Поллард полагал, будто переборол себя. Он думал так на острове, думал так еще возле мыса Горн, отталкивая Чейза от себя, будто говоря – я выдержал испытание, и теперь смогу стойко противостоять самому себе. То видение, родом из снов, терзавших его месяцами, будто отступило на время, подарив ложное, бесконечно приятное чувство спокойствия – однако Поллард знал, что спокойствия ему не видать.   
\- Вздохи мои предупреждают хлеб мой, и стоны мои льются, как вода, ибо ужасное, чего я ужасался, то и постигло меня; и чего я боялся, то и пришло ко мне, - произнес он одними губами, вспоминая строки, поразившие его еще в детстве. Книга Иова на запятнанных временем страницах старой Библии Коффинов была для маленького Джорджа чем-то вроде откровения: он не вполне понимал смысл слов, но был поражен их горечью и мелодичностью. Они будто находили отклик в его душе, хотя тогда сам он еще не знал, почему. Зная наизусть все те слова, что с каждым годом приобретали смысл, отягчались собственной горечью, наполнялись собственными страданиями, Поллард едва выговаривал их сейчас, чувствуя, как сдавливает грудь.  
\- Как раб жаждет тени, и как наемник ждет окончания работы своей, так я получил в удел месяцы суетные, и ночи горестные отчислены мне. Когда ложусь, то говорю: "когда-то встану?", а вечер длится, и я ворочаюсь досыта до самого рассвета, - шептал он, прикрыв глаза, до боли сжимая пальцами канаты.  
\- Разве я море или морское чудовище, что Ты поставил надо мною стражу? Когда подумаю: утешит меня постель моя, унесет горесть мою ложе мое, ты страшишь меня снами и видениями пугаешь меня.  
Джордж не знал, молится ли он, или просто повторяет давно заученные строки, в надежде, что ему станет легче – раньше, еще когда ему было лет семнадцать, и его мучали сходные, хотя и несоизмеримо меньшие страдания, он взял за привычку повторять строки книги Иова как того, что неизменно созвучно его сердцу.  
\- Доколе же Ты не оставишь, доколе не отойдешь от меня, доколе не дашь мне проглотить слюну мою? – воскликнул он почти в полный голос, забыв, что его могут услышать, - если я согрешил, то что я сделаю Тебе, страж человеков! Зачем Ты поставил меня противником Себе, так что я стал самому себе в тягость? И зачем бы не простить мне греха и не снять с меня беззакония моего? ибо, вот, я лягу в прахе; завтра поищешь меня, и меня нет.   
Голос его задрожал, слабея.   
Джордж отпустил ванты, слабо скрипнувшие под его рукой, и прошел к самому краю палубы, опираясь на локти, глядя в черные воды и на кильватерную струю, лениво разрезавшую ее. Он зажмурился на секунду, все еще ощущая Чейза внутри, чувствуя, как сжимается нутро от одной только об этом мысли – сладко, жадно, нетерпеливо, не признавая ничего, кроме своего желания превыше всего. Джордж тихо застонал, сжимая зубы, опуская голову совсем низко.  
\- Если я виновен, горе мне! если и прав, то не осмелюсь поднять головы моей. Я пресыщен унижением; взгляни на бедствие мое: оно увеличивается. Ты гонишься за мною, как лев, и снова нападаешь на меня и чудным являешься во мне, - произнес он, не уверенный, к кому именно обращается, пытаясь прогнать из мыслей своих лицо Чейза, не ухмылявшегося, а на этот раз пристально смотрящего прямо на него в ответ. 

Больше Поллард не говорил ничего. Чаппел, Коул, Рамсдейл и остальные, помалу отвлекшиеся на свои прежние разговоры, вскоре забыли, что капитан вообще выходил на палубу: пока не пробило восемь склянок, возвещая конец вахты, они судачили про Нантакет и про женщин, что многие оставили там.


	10. О гарпунах и вельботах

Бенджамин Лоуренс оказался невольной жертвой самомнения Оуэна Чейза. Нельзя сказать, что старший помощник отличался стремлением лишний раз помучить своих матросов – наоборот, те, кто плавали с ним не первый год, знали, как Чейз временами справедлив и даже почти заботлив. На этот случай у них было немало историй, которыми каждый готов был поделиться в одну из длинных вахтенных ночей. Вот, например, мистер Коул, когда был еще юным матросом, первый год служившим на «Эссексе», плавал тогда в вельботе капитана Рассела одним из гребцов: гарпунером у капитана был его вечный негр Фау, молчаливый, преданный и невероятно пугавший Коула одним своим видом. Как и все новички, Коул старался сидеть тихо, грести усердно, и никак не показывать того, что ему чертовски страшно.  
Когда они загарпунили одного из китов у берегов Южной Америки, и спешно травили линь, чтобы не быть утянутыми на самое дно, кусок веревки плотно обвился вокруг лодыжки зазевавшегося Коула – он только и успел, что взмахнуть руками, да помянуть святую Деву Марию, прежде чем оказался за бортом. Когда на вельботе происходило нечто подобное, только главный в лодке мог принимать решение, спасти человека из команды, или гнаться дальше за ценной добычей: на чаше весов против Коула лежал молодой спермацетовый кит, полный ворванью под завязку, а возможно, даже и бесценной амброй. Зная все это лучше любого другого, капитан спешно дал команду травить линь дальше, не глядя в сторону трепыхавшегося матроса, голова которого стремительно исчезала под водой.  
Нельзя, разумеется, винить почтенного капитана Рассела за подобное решение – если бы на китобойных судах безопасность команды и жизни ее членов ставились превыше всего, промысел, скорее всего, не приносил бы и пятой доли того, что приносит сейчас. Обрезать линь для капитана значило потерять, может быть, сто бочек ворвани – если кашалот был достаточно крупным, его поимка значила немалую часть того, что потом звонкими монетами ложилось в карманы членов команды. Без сомнения разделываясь с человеческими жизнями, капитан научился относиться к этому даже философски, как бы цинично это не звучало.  
Недалеко от вельбота капитана Рассела на воде покачивалась лодка второго помощника, Джорджа Полларда, почти с ужасом смотревшего на бесстрастное лицо капитана. Вся его команда, включая и гарпунера, мистера Чейза, сидевшего смирно на носу, смотрела, как вельбот капитана Рассела стремительно удаляется от них, и как кричащий от ужаса Коул целиком уходит под воду. Для Полларда, до этого служившего под началом своего родственника, капитана Коффина, добродушного и веселого человека, подобная ситуация была не просто из ряда вон выходящей – он, к тому же, совершенно не представлял, как следует себя вести. Чейз, наплевав на свой гарпун, и на то, что неподалеку в воде мелькнула еще одна спина кашалота, выпустившего мощный фонтан прямо в их сторону, рванулся к Полларду, что-то яростно ему крича, размахивая руками и едва не сбивая того с ног. Они пререкались пару мгновений, прежде чем Поллард, нахмурившись, опустив глаза, что-то негромко сказал матросам – те тотчас же послушно навалились на весла, вельбот, будто отрастив крылья, рванул вслед за капитанским, а на носу, направляя лодку, восседал теперь Чейз, лихорадочно обшаривая взглядом водную гладь. В какой-то момент он кивнул Мэтью Джою, рулевому, чтобы тот занял его место – а сам легко, будто всю жизнь только так и делал, прыгнул в море, исчезая в бурлящей воде с головой. План Чейза был до смешного дерзок и прост – нырнуть и обрезать веревку, освободив тем самым молодого матроса. Капитанский вельбот вскоре нелепо дернулся, резко замедляя ход, и его матросы выловили из воды грубо обрезанный кусок линя. Парой минут позже всплыл и сам Чейз, держа за шиворот болтавшегося, как тряпичная кукла, Коула.  
Капитан Рассел знал, что проступок одного из трех его гарпунеров велик, и Чейз может быть наказан очень многими способами, начиная от порки линьком, и заканчивая высадкой на каком-нибудь острове. Мрачно хмурясь, стиснув зубы, Оуэн Чейз покачивался на волнах со своим незадачливым трофеем, а капитан, не отрываясь, смотрел в его лицо, пытаясь понять, как ему поступить; помимо всего прочего, для него оставалось загадкой поведение Полларда, которого ему рекомендовали как прекрасного помощника, умелого китобоя, и очень ответственного человека. Во взгляде Чейза бушевала неприкрытая решимость выгрызать себе оправдание зубами: капитан только кивнул коротко, позволяя своим матросам втащить в вельбот этих двоих, и отвернулся от Чейза, вглядываясь в горизонт.  
\- Куда, черт его дери, пропал мистер Поллард? – пробормотал он, особо ни к кому не обращаясь, и Чейз счел за благо промолчать, угрюмо сплевывая соленую слюну в насквозь мокрый рукав.  
Вечером, когда Коул уже пришел в себя, лежа на собственной койке, он услышал краем уха страшный скрип снастей и крики помощников, понукавших команду. Среди прочих голосов особенно гремел Чейз, раздавая проклятия направо и налево, топая по палубе и явно нервничая больше других. Дело было в том, что вельбот Полларда возвратился ближе к ночи, притянув к «Эссексу» на лине тушу кашалота, в боку которого застрял гарпун, брошенный ранее Фау: второй помощник поднялся на палубу, хмурясь, собираясь с силами, чтобы обратиться к капитану Расселу, который спустился со шканцев, чтобы взглянуть на кита.  
\- Отличная работа, мистер Поллард, - только и сказал он, глянув тому в глаза.  
\- Капитан, мистер Чейз действовал по моему указанию… - начал было Поллард с наскока, но Рассел тут же прервал его, сухо кивнув и дав понять, что объяснения здесь чрезвычайно излишни. Они раскланялись друг с другом, и разошлись – один смотреть за командой, другой искать своего гарпунера.  
Сам Оуэн вряд ли бы смог припомнить этот случай во всех подробностях; он только помнил, как всерьез боялся, что капитан Рассел выгонит его с корабля, и как Поллард некоторое время безуспешно искал с ним встречи один на один, будто бы пытаясь поговорить о случившемся. Чейзу это было не нужно, как не нужна была и его дружба: их почти безумный план, принятый в том самом вельботе за считанные доли секунды, не казался ему поводом более мягко отнестись к неприятному человеку. И если мистер Коул сохранил о том дне вполне неизгладимые воспоминания, в которых мешались страх, благодарность и почти счастье от осознания того, что ты все еще жив, то Чейз продолжал жить дальше так, словно и не делал ничего подобного, и этот случай постепенно почти стерся из его памяти. 

 

А Бенджамин Лоуренс, новый гарпунер, который имел несчастье показать старшему помощнику свою неопытность, проводил свои дни, раздумывая, доведется ли ему еще раз взять в руки гарпун. Чейз, после того, как они отплыли с острова Святой Марии, вел себя почти дружелюбно – перестал срываться на матросов, и даже к капитану, казалось, стал относиться помягче. За ужином Мэтью Джой не раз ловил задумчивый, рассеянный взгляд, которым молчаливый Оуэн осматривал Полларда: ему казалось, что за его спиной оба о чем-то договорились, и теперь изо всех сил стараются блюсти это соглашение. На команде, да и на их рейсе в целом, это сказывалось плодотворно – когда напряжение перестало витать в воздухе, «Эссекс» будто даже быстрее заскользил по волнам, оставляя позади берега Южной Америки. 

Когда впередсмотрящий снова – впервые за невероятно долгое время – увидел фонтан, был конец января 1820 года. Матросы спустили на воду вельботы, и Поллард, Чейз и Джой, подбадривая свои команды криками, мольбами и проклятиями, устремились в погоню за кашалотами, очевидно, плывшими небольшой группой. На вельботе Полларда царило относительное спокойствие, не считая нетерпение тех, кто едва держался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и не огласить морские просторы истошными воплями наслаждения от погони. Чейз, сидя у руля, и не думал, чтобы уступить гарпунеру свое место – это было вопиющей несправедливостью, почти явным унижением для Лоуренса, но он скорее пошел бы на дно, обвязав себе горло линем, чем обратился бы с недовольством к мистеру Чейзу. Когда в воде показалась широкая, блестящая спина кита, Оуэн издал короткий клич, вскакивая на ноги и сжимая в руке древко гарпуна – его глаза, прикованные к китовой туше, блестевшей на солнце, искали наиболее выгодное место для удара. Наконец он согнул руку, заводя ее за спину, и, на глазах у затаивших дыхание гребцов, метнул гарпун. Острый наконечник пробил китовую шкуру, крепко цепляя к ней вельбот – и лодка Чейза понеслась по волнам, увлекаемая китом все дальше и дальше.  
В это время Поллард уступил свое место мистеру Чаппелу, который, как и полагается гарпунеру, перебежал с кормы на нос. Его гарпун также достиг цели; правда, то был детеныш кита, почти подросток, судя по размерам – навскидку, капитан мог предположить, что из него вытопилось бы около тридцати бочек жира. Вельботу Полларда почти не пришлось преследовать свою добычу: кит очень скоро всплыл, загнанно вспенивая воду хвостом, и Поллард тут же всадил в него смертоносное острие. Кровь, ударившая вместе с водой фонтаном вверх, окатила матросов, капитана, рулевого и гарпунера волной брызг: Поллард машинально отер лицо ладонью, и только потом заметил, что пальцы его все в густой крови. Вельбот не спеша буксировал добычу к кораблю, у которого уже маячили люди Мэтью Джоя – им пришлось вернуться с пустыми руками.

А на последнем вельботе с «Эссекса» матросы спешно подвязывали новый линь – раненый кит с яростной проворностью мчался прочь, разматывая сажень за саженью, и даже Чейз слегка побледнел, готовый в любую минуту рубить линь. Но вот кит остановился – туго натянутая веревка ослабла, вельбот перестал нестись со страшной скоростью, и в прозрачной воде можно было увидеть очертания китовой туши – этот кашалот был довольно крупным, взрослым и, судя по всему, агрессивным. Всплывая, кит ударил хвостом, вода вспенилась в метре от того места, где сидел Чейз, и тот едва успел отскочить в сторону, сжимая в руке гарпун – кит ударил снова, в агонии и бешеной злобе случайно попав по носу лодки. Кто-то из матросов тихо вскрикнул, кто-то схватился за весло, а Чейз, помедлив мгновение, всадил в кита гарпун, вложив в удар все свои силы, стараясь, чтобы острие дошло до самого сердца.  
\- Табань! – крикнул он, отпуская древко. Вельбот чуть отплыл, и все матросы еще добрых полчаса наблюдали за тем, как кашалот яростно бьется в собственной крови, выпуская слабые, предсмертные фонтаны. Лодка их, между тем, стремительно заполнялась водой, и едва ли можно было долго так продержаться, даже беспрерывно вычерпывая всю эту воду. Вельбот торопливо двинулся к кораблю, таща на буксире полумертвого, замершего кита, который едва шевелил плавниками, испуская тяжелые вздохи.  
\- Мистер Чейз! – не удержавшись, радостно крикнул Поллард с борта «Эссекса», завидев их последний вельбот быстро приближавшимся к судну, с немалой добычей; Чейз ответил ему достаточно странной ухмылкой, которую вряд ли можно было углядеть с корабля. Что-то непонятное беспрерывно жгло его изнутри, заставляя щуриться на корабль, стараясь поймать взглядом долговязую фигуру капитана.  
К ночи небо над «Эссексом» окрасилось яркими отсветами пламени, полыхавшего над котлами с вытапливаемым жиром, а два китовых остова, окровавленные и изувеченные, были сплошь облеплены людьми – матросы резали, рубили жир, передавая пластины наверх, на борт; их ноги скользили в отвратительной, маслянистой жиже, а руки был покрыты толстым слоем крови и пота.  
«Эссекс», полыхая и потрескивая, как одно большое пожарище, неумолимо двигался вперед. Случилось так, что за конец января, февраль и март ворванная камера корабля пополнилась множеством бочек с жиром: еще не раз вельботы спускались на воду, чтобы затеряться на горизонте, в своей одержимой погоне за китами.


	11. Мэтью Джой. Часть 1

Южные воды Тихого океана всегда считались у китобоев богатыми на добычу: здесь встречали как настоящих китов, так и кашалотов, и отсюда в Нантакет обычно приходили доверху груженные бочками корабли, борта которых буквально трещали от количества китового жира. Поэтому «Эссекс», повинуясь воле своего капитана, неторопливо скользил вдоль берегов Чили, высматривая любую возможность пополнить свои ценные запасы груза. Джорджу эта часть океана всегда казалась самой безопасной и спокойной – даже дни тянулись здесь лениво, неторопливо, только изредка прерываясь суетой, поднимаемой на борту при виде китов; когда же их добыча не спешила показываться на глаза, день или даже несколько дней сливались во все такое же непрерывное монотонное следование проложенному курсу. Поллард полагал, отчасти, что его отношение к этим местам еще таит в себе отголоски и тех лишений, которые претерпевала вся команда каждый раз при обходе мыса Горн: он был уверен, что не единственный замечает этот почти восхитительный контраст. «Эссекс», так ни разу больше и не попав в шторм по эту сторону материка, словно затерялся в безмолвной водной пустыне, и только кромка берега, в хорошую, ясную погоду видная впередсмотрящему, мешала этому ощущению.  
Джордж любил рано утром, когда только-только сменялась ночная вахта, выходить на палубу. Он поднимался на шканцы и сверял их координаты с помощью астролябии, которую еще перед его первым выходом в море отдал ему отец; пока матросы драили палубу, ставили паруса, чинили, по мере необходимости вельботы, Поллард стоял, облокотившись на мачту, и рассеянно смотрел вдаль, подчас забывая, где находится. Во многом его ранние вылазки на палубу были вынужденными, только вряд ли Поллард смог бы себе в этом признаться.

Дело в том, что Чейз стал приходить к капитану.  
Он был чрезвычайно щепетилен в этом вопросе, обнаруживая почти странную для себя болезненную заботу о сохранности этой тайны. И дело было даже не в том, что он предугадывал нежелательную реакцию команды, или даже своего друга Мэтью Джоя: больше всего Оуэн Чейз, как это ни странно, опасался самого Полларда. Их взаимоотношения, начавшиеся на этом рейсе с почти открытых перебранок, можно было справедливо назвать тяжелыми, но ни Чейз, ни сам Поллард не могли даже приблизительно дать названия тому, что происходило теперь. Капитан, молившийся ночью на мостике, вцепившись пальцами в ванты и едва соображая, что несет, под утро передумал множество сумбурных, неприятных мыслей, и вернулся к себе в каюту, пока до смены вахты оставалось примерно полтора часа: там он застал бодрствующего Чейза, хмурого и лохматого, который сидел на койке, подперев рукой щеку и глядя рассеянно прямо перед собой. Бессонная ночь Полларда вылилась в синяки под его глазами, в плотно сжатые губы – эта встреча совсем не походила на ту, которую он хоть отдаленно мог бы себе представить, если бы хоть когда-то думал о том, что подобное возможно.  
Они переглянулись друг с другом почти настороженно, словно прощупывая незнакомую почву: Полларду каждый шаг отдавался легкой болью пониже спины, а у Чейза неприятно покалывало в груди, но то была боль не физического свойства. Он встретил капитана отрывистым кивком, тут же вставая на ноги; в Оуэне Чейзе что-то неуловимо поменялось, и он ни разу даже не улыбнулся, хмуро глядя в глаза тому, кто еще вчера позволял брать себя здесь, на полу у койки, подставляя мелко дрожавшую спину под его шершавые ладони. Что же в тебе изменилось для меня, думал он, рассматривая Полларда – его мягкие волосы, четко очерченный рот – что изменилось, куда ушла та крепкая неприязнь к тебе, которой я жил четыре года? И ушла ли она? Чейз разозлился разом, сморгнув непрошенные мысли, и злость толкнула его вперед, к Полларду, крепко сжавшему губы; Оуэн взял его за плечо, скользнул пальцами выше, и поцеловал, удерживая на месте. Они сталкивались носами, лбами, тяжело дышали и оба не делали ни шага, и только капитан обессиленно прикрывал глаза. В этом поцелуе не было ничего от вчерашнего вожделения, ничего от той животной похоти, которую Чейз обычно, не отдавая себе отчета, испытывал к Полларду – только какая-то отчаянная ярость, ибо Джордж мысленно задавал себе все тот же вопрос, мучивший его еще ночью, когда он бросал самому себе отрывистые, заученные слова: что же теперь изменилось, куда вдруг ушла та крепкая неприязнь к тебе? Ушла ли она?  
\- Капитан, - только и сказал Чейз, отрываясь от него, сказал почти с упреком, будто произносил это впервые в жизни. Он провел рукой по чужому плечу, сминая в пальцах насквозь пропахший смрадом от ворванных котлов мундир. Поллард поднял руку, легко касаясь его пальцев своими и ничего не ответил. По облегчению, мелькнувшему при этом в глазах Чейза, он понял, что тому и не нужны больше никакие слова. 

После этого они целый день и словом не перемолвились наедине, как и многие дни спустя. Но Чейз приходил в каюту капитана, когда его вахта не выпадала на ночь, зная, что тот его точно не прогонит. Обычно он был скуп на слова – Джордж не вызывал его ни на какие разговоры, и Оуэн, тем более, не старался это поменять; они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока кто-нибудь первым не двигался с места. Иногда, если капитан сидел за столом, Чейз даже не давал ему двигаться – просто подходил вплотную, сжимал в пальцах запястья и тянул на себя, пока тот не утыкался лбом в его лоб. А иногда Поллард сам вскакивал с койки, на которой сидел, вытянув ноги: тогда он толкал Чейза к стене, не давая ему увидеть толком своего лица, и торопливо вел носом по шее, по плечу, упираясь ладонями по бокам от его поясницы. Чейз терпел это пару минут, мягко улыбаясь, почти жалея Джорджа за подобную слабость, а потом просто опрокидывал капитана на койку, не давая тому и слова сказать.  
Разумеется, Мэтью Джой, чья кровать была отделена от кровати Оуэна тонкой перегородкой, понимал, что Оуэн не звезды ночами считает, сидя на палубе. Он не мог делать точных выводов из молчаливости Чейза, и его неожиданной смиренности – пока вельбот старшего помощника не спускали на воду, он вообще почти не повышал на матросов голос; Рамсдейл говорил Никерсону, что это все оттого, что в океане почти нет ни китов, ни штормов, чтобы развлекать мистера Чейза, а Коул и Чаппел говорили, что Чейз с капитаном просто весь порох растеряли, и перестали собачиться по любому поводу. На счастье Оуэна, Мэтью Джой ни с кем своими мыслями не делился – на корабле у него был только один настоящий друг, да и тот мог бы запросто сломать ему челюсть за подобные домыслы. 

\- Я вижу, вы почти поправились с того момента, как мы обошли мыс Горн, мистер Джой, - сказал как-то капитан за ужином, разламывая чуть зачерствевший, но все еще вполне съедобный кусок хлеба.  
\- Не могу жаловаться, капитан, - хмыкнул Джой. Его слабое здоровье, вкупе с пристрастием к спиртному, делали бы его присутствие почти неуместным на китобойном судне, да только лучшего рулевого и лучшего знатока китовой породы надо было еще поискать.  
\- Мэтью как-то раз слег на три недели, почти помирать, - протянул Оуэн с набитым ртом, - да только как услышал крик впередсмотрящего, выбежал на палубу, и стал спорить с боцманом – кашалот там или финвал. Пока спорил, вся болезнь прошла.  
Поллард хмыкнул в тарелку, подавив неуместное желание засмеяться, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Мэтью Джоя. Грубые, топорные, иногда плоские шутки Чейза стали все чаще вызывать у него веселье, даже если тот шутил невпопад, явно не замечая этого. Пока они обсуждали тяготы перехода мыса Горн и мыса Доброй Надежды, Чейз расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, опустив одну руку вниз, легко касаясь колена Полларда. Тот моргнул, жалобно царапнув вилкой по тарелке, но не подал виду.  
\- Как-то раз, капитан, когда мне было лет шестнадцать, я упал за борт во время того, как наш корабль шел к мысу Доброй Надежды, - рассказывал Джой, увлекаясь, а Поллард, рассеянно кивая ему, думал тем временем только о руке Чейза, что неумолимо ползла вверх по бедру, чуть сжимая его. Зная, что уши его вот-вот вспыхнут, капитан, поднял на Чейза глаза, безмолвно стараясь попросить его прекратить – тот лишь слегка улыбнулся в ответ, задержал ладонь на дрожащем колене, и все-таки убрал руку. После этого Поллард постарался как можно скорее закончить ужин и уйти к себе, чтобы в одиночестве броситься на койку лицом вниз, желая себе поскорее умереть.  
\- Капитан, - тихо позвал Чейз, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он шагнул к кровати, кладя ладонь на теплую, чуть дрожащую спину, и разом перевернул Полларда к себе лицом: тот, краснея пятнами, прижимал ладонь к паху, и зло, страдальчески хмурился, вглядываясь в нависшего над ним Чейза.  
\- Вы хоть представляете себе, что творите? – прошипел он, и Чейз радостно улыбнулся, осознав, что представляет лучше, чем когда-либо. Не обращая внимания на удивленное лицо Полларда, он смял его, как медведь, прижал к койке, и жадно провел носом по вспотевшей шее.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул он, - представляю, впредь я буду аккуратнее, обещаю. Капитан, - вновь позвал он почти насмешливо, заставляя того открыть глаза, - уберите руку. Или вам не нужна моя помощь?  
Поллард прищурился, скользнул взглядом по лицу и плечам Чейза, на секунду не поверив в то, что видит перед собой, и медленно убрал руку – а тот тут же потянулся, чтобы накрыть пах собственной ладонью. В щель неплотно прикрытой впопыхах двери капитанской каюты с удивлением и недоумением смотрел мистер Джой.


	12. Мэтью Джой. Часть 2

Никерсон вспоминал позже – пока «Эссекс» лениво плыл вдоль берегов Южной Америки, отношения капитана и старшего помощника становились почти невыносимыми. В этой емкой формулировке Томас старался уместить очень многое: и то, что мистер Чейз почти не говорил с капитаном, и то, что капитан, в свою очередь, держался замкнуто, много времени проводя в каюте. Между собой матросы решили, что какая-то крупная ссора в очередной раз случилась между ними, и напряжение на судне ощущал каждый. Дни бездействия превращались в недели, редкий улов был лишь небольшим праздником между долгими и долгими часами ожидания – команда, сидя на своих койках, развлекалась тем, что обсуждала друг друга, капитана, помощников. Редко кто-нибудь затягивал песню, которую тут же подхватывало несколько нестройных голосов.  
«Эссекс» иногда встречался с другими китобойцами: то полные груза, шли они домой под всеми парусами, то, отчаявшиеся, искали новые районы для промысла. Церемониал, которому подчинялись капитаны таких судов, был прост и ясен – один корабль давал сигнал, другой его принимал, и шлюпка одного из капитанов отчаливала к борту другого судна.  
В середине апреля мимо «Эссекса» прошел на зарифленных парусах «Барвинок», китобоец с материка, и нантакетцы смерили его презрительными взглядами. Корабль подал сигнал, приглашающий капитана Полларда подняться на борт.  
Вся команда сгрудилась у левого борта, чтобы получше рассмотреть другое судно: чуть крупнее, чем «Эссекс», но менее маневренное. У «Барвинка» был надломлен бушприт, ватер-штаги едва удерживали его в вертикальном положении, а в боку зияла дыра. Чейз подошел гораздо позже всех матросов. Капитан Поллард, завтракавший в каюте, вышел на палубу вообще позже всех, почти не глядя на чужой корабль – команда разом повернулась к нему, ожидая указаний. 

Самым тяжелым из всего, что Поллард переносил за последний месяц, стало очевидное к нему отношение Мэтью Джоя. Второй помощник не мог, да и не хотел ни с кем делиться тем, что видел – он по-прежнему ужинал в каюте капитана, по-прежнему перекидывался с Чейзом парой слов, когда они в кои-то веки ложились спать в одно время, но взгляда, которым награждал всякий раз Полларда, Джой поменять не мог. Капитан, с трудом заключивший сделку с собственной щепетильностью, ночами ждал Чейза в каюте, бездумно покусывая костяшки пальцев – а в глубине души знал, что одного взгляда мистера Джоя ему достаточно, чтобы внутри вновь появилось тянущее, мучительное отвращение к самому себе. Они никогда не были друзьями, даже приятелями назвать их было трудно, и потому Мэтью окидывал Чейза обыкновенным взглядом своих вечно усталых глаз, тогда как капитану доставалось все, что по-настоящему тревожило мистера Джоя.  
Утром, еще до того, как «Эссекс» заметил по левому борту чужое судно, Поллард проснулся один – его одеяло сползло на пол, подушка смялась, превратившись в неудобный ком, а в каюте стоял самый настоящий холод. Капитан тоскливо поморщился, увидев на столе опрокинутую набок лампу, и в пояснице тут же потянуло приятной, стыдливой болью. Он тщательно умылся, оделся и позвал стюарда, потребовав у него кофе и легкий завтрак. Джордж старался игнорировать неясное, смутное волнение, иногда появлявшееся у него от мысли, что вот здесь, парой часов ранее, на этой кровати спал Оуэн Чейз, по-хозяйски закинув на него руку. Поллард пил и ел, не чувствуя вкуса еды.  
Через пару минут в каюту почти вбежал Чейз, не таясь, шумно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Капитан, - произнес он с дьявольским огоньком в глазах, и шагнул к столу, рассматривая склонившегося над чашкой Джорджа.  
\- Мистер Чейз, что случилось? – рассеянно спросил Поллард, залпом допивая, не замечая, что кофе обжигает ему горло.  
\- Свободная минутка выдалась, - хмыкнул тот, бесцеремонно вынимая чашку из пальцев Полларда, и отставляя ее подальше. Затем он взял капитана за подбородок, развернул к себе, и с удовольствием вдохнул запах кофе, прежде чем поцеловать.  
\- Чейз, - пробормотал Поллард, мягко высвобождаясь из хватки, все еще рассеянный, подавленный, если не сказать угрюмый, - не нужно, перестаньте. Вся команда на ногах.  
Чейз опустился на одно колено, не слушая Джорджа, провел носом по жилету и развел ноги капитана шире, упираясь в них ладонями.  
\- Неужели вы не хотите… - пробормотал он невнятно, переходя на более удобное, - …ты не хочешь? Я ушел рано, но знал, что успею зайти до того, как ты проснешься. Джордж. Джордж!  
Поллард мотнул головой, подавляя желание вцепиться в волосы Чейза и зачем-то растрепать их.  
\- Да будешь ты меня слушать, или нет?! – рявкнул наконец Чейз, поднимая взгляд. Он поднялся на ноги, крепко схватил Полларда за плечи и встряхнул, заставляя недовольно дернуться.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете, мистер Чейз? – в свою очередь произнес Поллард, вставая. Он был бледен, зол, но неожиданно разъяренный взгляд Чейза почти напугал его.  
\- Помнится мне, вчера ночью я был Оуэном, - тихо произнес тот, отступая на шаг. Наверху истошно заорал кто-то из матросов, а следом раздался глухой шлепок тела о воду. Поллард мотнул головой, желая сказать, что он слишком много думал вчера ночью, что Мэтью Джой все знает, что его пугает собственная слабость, что Чейзу не нужно никуда уходить – но вместо этого он лишь открыл рот, не находя в себе сил заговорить.  
\- Я думал, что понимаю вас, - хмыкнул Чейз. В его голосе снова проскользнула та привычная холодная веселость, с которой он когда-то сказал, что сыну фермера есть что предложить капитану Полларду. Боже, как давно это было!  
\- Я видел, как на меня смотрит Мэтью Джой, - произнес наконец Поллард через силу, только чтобы не дать Чейзу уйти.  
\- А я видел, как он смотрит на меня, но я же этим не горжусь, капитан, - скривился Чейз, явно сбитый с толку.  
\- Мистер Чейз, он все знает, - снова произнес Поллард, не двигаясь с места, - а я, в отличие от него, не знаю ничего.  
Чейз нахмурился, тревожно приоткрыв рот. Неизвестно, сколько они простояли так в безмолвии, один, разбитый и растерянный, и другой, испытывавший неожиданно мрачную злость.  
\- Я все понял, капитан, - как-то резко произнес Чейз, наконец отмирая. Он почти было попросил разрешения уйти, но тут с палубы раздался крик впередсмотрящего – судно по левому борту! – и Оуэн, сделав Полларду знак, чтобы тот повременил, выбежал из каюты на палубу.  
***

Как уже говорилось ранее, капитаны китобойцев обменивались визитами, в которых заключалась как вежливость, так и необходимость. Поллард, вышедший на палубу позже всех, понимал, что вельбот для него уже готов к спуску.  
\- Коффин, Лоуренс, Чаппел, Хендриксон, на весла, - приказал он, на ходу застегивая сюртук до конца. «Эссекс» грузно повернулся – команда убирала лишние паруса, чтобы замедлить ход, на тот момент составлявший около пяти узлов.  
\- Мистер Чейз, убрать бом-блинд и блинд! – крикнул капитан, уже спускаясь на воду. «Барвинок» тоже старался замедлить ход, а с его палубы на нантакетцев смотрели угрюмые нью-бедфордские китобои. Капитан судна, достаточно молодой (старше Полларда всего на десять лет) человек был высок и худощав, носил короткую бородку без усов и беспрестанно улыбался – ленивой, уверенной улыбкой. Его звали Адамсом. «Барвинок», несмотря на повреждения, шел обратно в Нью-Бедфорд с почти полным трюмом, и капитан буквально светился от самодовольства, и чуть менее – от желания скорее попасть домой.  
Судно заходило в Лиму в прошлом месяце – для «Эссекса» у них был с десяток писем, которые капитан Адамс передал Полларду, а тот, в свою очередь, Рамсдейлу. Парень украдкой проверил, есть ли хоть на одном конверте заветное письмо из дома, и, найдя его, широко улыбнулся, пряча письма в карман.  
\- Кто повредил ваше судно? – спросил Поллард, вежливо отклонив предложение капитана отобедать с ним.  
\- О, капитан Поллард, - рассмеялся Адамс, не глядя ему в глаза, - если бы я рассказал вам, вы бы все равно не поверили. Разве наш улов не говорит сам за себя? Такого отменного корабля, как «Барвинок», я еще не знаю.  
\- Видели ли вы «морские земли»? – настойчиво спросил Поллард, щурясь на начинавшее разгораться солнце. Адамс хмыкнул, всем своим видом показывая, что не только видели, но и собрали с них неплохой урожай. После недолгой беседы он охотно отдал координаты неудачливым нантакетским собратьям – и Поллард, с суровым, рассерженным лицом вернулся на «Эссекс». «Барвинок» же поставил новенькие паруса, так странно контрастировавшие с выцветшей краской обшивки, и помчался в противоположную сторону – само воплощение благополучия; правда, через пару лет, Томас Никерсон записал, что «Барвинок» разбился при переходе через мыс Горн, так и не доставив свой груз. 

Вечером капитан и два его помощника собрались в каюте Полларда для срочного обсуждения их курса.  
\- Координаты мистера Адамса верны, но это место находится чрезвычайно далеко от материка, - с сомнением произнес Поллард, рассматривая карту, что-то отмечая на ней карандашом.  
\- Капитан, вы же видели, какой у них улов, - сказал Джой, тщательно подбирая слова, - неужели «Эссекс» не сможет пройти мимо Галапагоссов ради такой добычи. За одну неделю мы забьем трюм бочками и отправимся вслед за «Барвинком».  
\- Мистер Джой прав, капитан, - хмыкнул Чейз, не глядя на Мэтью, - кому нужен китобой, который не рискует ради улова.  
\- Это небезопасно, - протянул Поллард с еще большим сомнением. Он поднял глаза на Чейза, чтобы подкрепить свои слова решительным взглядом – но тот как раз в этот момент широко зевнул, запрокинув голову, и Поллард невольно засмотрелся на его шею, на выступающий кадык и на то, как небрежно падает на щеку прядь выгоревших на солнце волос.  
\- Наша команда сможет справиться с любой опасностью, - произнес Чейз, посмотрев весело на Мэтью, но не встретив слишком уж большого одобрения. Тот только кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь.  
Поллард взъерошил пальцами волосы, упираясь взглядом в карту, стараясь унять учащенно забившееся сердце. Если бы утреннего разговора не было, он знал бы – Чейз придет сегодня ночью, и даст ему уткнуться лицом в свое плечо, собрать губами капли пота, выступившие на висках. Но теперь Джордж не знал ничего. Его мучила мысль о том, что Мэтью Джой сидит бок о бок с Чейзом, прекрасно понимая, почему капитан молчит.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес Поллард, отмечая на карте крестиком нужные координаты, - мы поплывем туда. Если мои расчеты верны, будем там к осени.  
Чейз радостно оскалился, похлопав себя по ногам, и встал. Поллард захотел спросить, придет ли тот сегодня, и с силой прикусил губу, чтобы подавить это желание – спросить, придет ли он вообще еще хоть раз.  
\- Нам с мистером Джоем нужно хорошенько выспаться, капитан, - громко произнес Чейз, подхватывая Мэтью под руку и буквально подволакивая к двери.  
\- Да ради бога, только назначьте вахтенных, - тихо отозвался Поллард, прежде чем за двумя помощниками закрылась дверь.  
***

\- Оуэн, Оуэн! – ошеломленно вскрикнул Джой, как только Чейз отволок его в сторону, почти к ступеням на палубу. Рука Чейза больно сжимала ему локоть.  
\- Вахтенных я давно назначил, теперь есть дела поважнее, Мэтью, - тихо произнес тот, не слушая, и поволок Джоя наверх: тот даже отбиваться не стал, про себя только удивленно ухмыльнувшись.  
На палубе дежурили человек семь матросов – «собачья вахта» начиналась ночью, и длилась до восьмой склянки, когда едва-едва вставало солнце. Главным на вахте был Чаппел, но он не обратил никакого внимания на Чейза и Джоя – вокруг него столпились матросы, снова глядя, как Чаппел умело вырезает фигурки на китовой кости. Ночь была безветренная и безлунная, только огни редких ламп, вынесенных на палубу матросами, освещали их усталые, сонные лица. С убранными парусами дрейфующий «Эссекс» был похож на китовый остов, очищенный китобоями и плывущий по морю бог знает куда.  
\- Чего ради ты привел меня сюда, Оуэн? – спросил Мэтью, нахмурившись, когда они спустились вниз, в ворванную камеру. Чейз только дернул головой, собираясь с мыслями. Здесь царил почти полный мрак, только из узкого входного лаза пробивался неяркий свет лампы, висевшей у грот-мачты.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты это сказал, Мэтью. Последний месяц ты сам не свой, - произнес Чейз, шагнув вперед. Они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не больше, и Джой почти упирался спиной в бочки, полные жира. Ноздри Чейза подрагивали от гнева и стыда, и он радовался, что его лица почти не видно.  
\- Я неважно себя чувствую, только и всего, - тихо ответил Мэтью.  
\- И тебе нечего мне сказать? – с напором, зло произнес Чейз, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
Джой молчал, хмурясь.  
\- Боже, Мэтью, я почти готов тебя ударить, - пробормотал Оуэн, выдыхая. Он провел рукой по лицу, привычным жестом убирая назад волосы, будто стараясь успокоиться.  
\- Ты ударишь меня из-за него? – наконец спросил Джой, так тихо, что его слова едва не потонули в звенящей тишине. - Из-за капитана, которого ты ненавидел еще месяцев семь назад? Человека, которого ты не переносил все эти годы?  
\- Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? – хрипло произнес Чейз, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Это ваше дело, - сухо произнес Мэтью, - и я не хочу ввязываться.  
\- Ты уже ввязался, - грубовато ответил Чейз, мучительно скривившись.  
В тишине, снова повисшей между ними, отчетливо послышался смех – на палубе смеялись над Никерсоном, упавшим утром в воду с носа корабля.  
\- Я не узнаю тебя, Оуэн, - наконец произнес Мэтью, - ты никогда таким не был. Невоздержанным – да, грубым – безусловно. Но вести себя так опрометчиво, терять голову – я могу понять, что ты его трахаешь, но…  
\- Продолжай, - едва умудряясь говорить ровно, произнес Чейз, толкая Джоя к бочкам, прижимая локтем горло, - я слушаю, давай.  
Джой вскинул руки, вцепляясь в запястье Оуэна – сильным он не был, но был ловким, и знал за собой умение уворачиваться от таких громил, как Чейз.  
\- Неужели он настолько глуп, что…позволяет тебе приходить к нему? – прохрипел Мэтью почти из упрямства, задыхаясь от зловония жира, от духоты и от навалившегося на него Чейза.  
\- Повтори, я запомню каждое слово, - зло произнес Оуэн. Джой, изловчившись, ударил его в нос, тут же укусил за руку, и они оба упали на землю, сцепившись намертво. Кровь из разбитой брови Мэтью залила Чейзу рубаху, а сам он машинально сплюнул на пол темную слюну, поморщившись от металлического привкуса – приложив Джоя спиной о пол, скользкий и липкий от жира, Оуэн силился вглядеться в его лицо, чувствуя, как в ушах шумит кровь. Он плохо соображал, что делает, не особо понимая, что им движет, но в душе поселилась жгучая обида за Полларда, почти собственническое желание защитить свое.  
Оуэн дрался так, будто хотел выбить из Джоя все его презрение к капитану, сам не понимая, зачем, и остановился только тогда, когда почувствовал на руках влагу – то была кровь, быстро стягивавшая кожу.  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Оуэн, - прохрипел Джой, закрывая руками лицо, - слезь с меня!  
\- Не смей больше говорить о нем так, - упрямо произнес Чейз, встряхивая Джоя за ворот рубахи, - никогда, слышишь.  
Мэтью только мотнул головой, кашляя и ощупывая руками лицо. Чейз наконец поднялся на ноги, перешагивая через друга, и обернулся к нему, едва ли не с удовлетворением на лице.  
\- Я никогда не прощу тебе этого, Оуэн Чейз, - слабо произнес тот, поднимаясь и опираясь о стену. Но Оуэна в тот момент волновало совсем не это. 

Поллард не спал после ухода Чейза и Джоя. Он зажег лампу, сел у стола и раскрыл «Историю Нантакета», написанную одним из его предков, Овидом Мейси. Джордж тщетно искал хоть какие-либо упоминания о «морских землях» и о больших скоплениях китов вообще – время шло, а мысли его уходили все дальше, то и дело возвращаясь к Чейзу.  
Дверь в каюту открылась почти без звука. Чейз, запачканный кровью, с подтекающим носом и синяком на скуле подошел к столу капитана, взирая на него молча, угрюмо и почти виновато.  
\- Капитан, я пришел доложить о своем проступке, - ровно произнес он, глядя, как глаза Полларда расширяются от ужаса.  
\- Бог мой, Чейз, что случилось? – воскликнул он, вскакивая со стула.  
\- У нас с мистером Джоем возникли…разногласия, - еще более угрюмо протянул тот. Поллард вздрогнул, непонимающе хмурясь. Он обошел стол, вставая рядом с Чейзом, и неуверенно коснулся пальцами его скулы – тот дернулся, но не отодвинулся, тяжело дыша и думая о чем-то своем.  
\- Я назначу каждому из вас по месяцу несения дополнительной вахты, мистер Чейз, - суше, чем ему хотелось бы, произнес Поллард. Чейз неожиданно ухмыльнулся уголком рта, поднял глаза на капитана.  
\- Как скажете, - произнес он уже мягче, разворачивая Джорджа к себе за плечи, спиной к столу, едва прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу.  
\- Что же все-таки случилось? – тихо спросил Поллард, едва не застонав от жара, идущего, казалось, от самого Чейза.  
\- Мистер Джой не будет больше смотреть так на вас, - резко произнес Чейз, зло сдвигая брови, и поцеловал Полларда, так, как не целовал еще никогда – торопливо и почти смущенно. Джордж чувствовал на языке металлический привкус, и, вжимая пальцы в плечи Чейза, дрожал всем телом. На его ладонях потом тоже оставались следы запекшейся крови.


	13. Остров Чарльз

Лето - начало октября 1820 года

 

Если вообразить себе карту Северной и Южной Америк – ровно ту, что лежала, аккуратно сложенная, на столе у капитана – можно было проследить мысленно путь «Эссекса», и боже, каким долгим он показался бы всякому обитателю суши! Китобои нередко уходили в плавание на три, а то и четыре года, поэтому судно капитана Полларда не прошло еще и половины возможного пути: очень часто корабли из Нантакета можно было увидеть под мысом Доброй Надежды, у берегов Японии и дальше, там, где снова простирались необъятные воды Тихого океана. Киты, кочующие по всему свету, влекли за собой и своих охотников, едва успевавших менять истрепавшиеся паруса, подбитые мачты, истлевшие бушприты и реи – и, более всего, поврежденные вельботы.  
Теперь корабль видел китов чаще. Матросов то и дело поднимал на ноги крик «Фонтан!», когда они, уставшие после вахты, подносили ко рту плошку с водой. «Эссекс», будто предчувствуя богатые добычей угодья, несся ровно по ветру, и чем чаще на его пути попадались стаи кашалотов, тем легче становилось на сердце у капитана и его помощников.  
У «Эссекса» вельботов было ровно на три команды, ибо запасные уничтожила еще та, давняя буря. Учитывая, что капитан еле выторговал у жителей Санта-Марии еще один вельбот, и то, что «Эссекс» теперь входил в малообитаемые воды, любая неприятность с вельботом могла стоит команде многих месяцев бесплодных блужданий в поисках новой лодки. Оуэн Чейз относился к своему вельботу с такой осторожностью, что когда его команда в очередной раз загоняла кита, он сквозь зубы шептал: «Давай, мой хороший, давай, легче, мягче, не дай им разбить тебя о спину какого-нибудь кита-недотепы, давай же!». Ранее команда то и дело удостаивалась понуканий Чейза, но теперь он едва перекидывался с ними словом, весь сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вельбот оставался целым.  
Выводя своих ребят в океан, Чейз всегда неуловимо менялся, и, против обыкновения, много говорил – кричал, шептал, заходился в ярости и восторге, но рука, державшая гарпун, не дрожала при этом. Поэтому матросы ныне почти в недоумении смотрели на первого помощника, стиснувшего зубы и обращавшегося на этот раз только к лодке. 

Джой после той самой ночи вообще замкнулся в себе; он молча спускал на воду вельбот, молча стоял на носу лодки, глядя вдаль, и в его вечно усталых, печальных глазах с той поры поселилась какая-то глубокая, такая же молчаливая, черная тоска. Он искренне считал Чейза другом – с детства, с того момента, как они оба стали взбираться вверх по вантам, чтобы убрать паруса или посмотреть, не плывет ли кит, Мэтью и Оуэн безмолвно доверяли друг другу почти все самое сокровенное. Их жены в шутку сердились, что Чейзу и Джою приятнее пить и есть вместе в нантакетской таверне, и плавать за китами, чем оставаться в супружеской постели. Оуэн, уже к шестнадцати годам вымахавший в здоровенного парня, заслонял своими плечами щуплого, юркого Джоя от любых обид: когда свирепый гарпунер мистер Джексон попробовал было задраться к Джою, Чейз играючи отпихнул его прочь, даже не поменявшись нисколько в лице.  
Друзьями они были и позже, когда капитан Рассел взял на судно молодого Полларда: Джой знал, что его друг невзлюбил нового помощника, но не спешил разделять его чувства, со стороны наблюдая, как Джордж пытается неуклюже подстроиться под своего гарпунера, а тот раз за разом едва не сдерживается, чтобы послать Полларда к чертям собачьим и к киту в брюхо. Оуэн тогда попытался прозвать нового помощника Ионой, но в команде прозвище не прижилось, да и несчастий тот не приносил, наоборот – удача «Эссекса» была невероятной.  
Когда однажды Чейз, с багровым от гнева лицом, ввалился к Мэтью домой, крича что-то про наглых ублюдков судовладельцев, тот только усмехался про себя, стараясь понять, что на этот раз случилось с Оуэном – тот все же не отличался излишней эмоциональностью по пустякам. Когда Чейз наконец успокоился и рассказал Мэтью, в чем дело, тот расхохотался, запрокинув голову и едва не вынуждая Чейза пустить в ход кулаки: смотреть на растерянное, злое, красное от гнева лицо Оуэна, говорившего, что капитаном сделали Полларда, невозможно было серьезно. И Мэтью пришлось, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы, убеждать своего друга в том, что ничего страшного в этом нет, что Поллард не так уж плох.  
Теперь же – после почти года плавания с пресловутым капитаном – Джой стоял на носу вельбота, с запавшими щеками, нездоровым цветом лица и безучастным взглядом, в котором читались мучительные бессонные ночи, на протяжении которых он лежал в одной комнате с Чейзом, тягостно соображая, почему не посоветовал ему тогда уйти с «Эссекса», да и почему сам не ушел. После ночной ссоры они почти не говорили: если выходило так, что спать ложились в одно время, то Чейз едва ли хотел говорить Джою хоть слово, и тот платил ему тем же. Оуэн быстро засыпал, отворачиваясь к стене, и Мэтью никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот спит в этом положении ровно потому, что за этой стеной находится кровать капитана. Ночью Джой спал беспокойно и прерывисто, то и дело просыпаясь от собственных мыслей – ко всему прочему, его раны заживали медленно и с трудом. Днем, когда впередсмотрящий снова оповещал всех о возможной добыче, Мэтью становился безучастно молчалив. Смотря прямо перед собой, забыв о том, что в вельботе находится еще и команда, Джой вспоминал руки Чейза, с окровавленными костяшками, и его оскал, полный боли и обиды – вот только на что тот обижался, он понять не мог.  
Третьим на воду спускали вельбот капитана. Он будто олицетворял золотую середину между мрачным, угрюмым Джоем и одухотворенным, ласково шепчущим вельботу свои увещевания Чейзом. Капитан едва мог смотреть в сторону мистера Джоя, стискивая зубы всякий раз, как видел его синяки, которые тот усердно прятал под волосами и зюйдвесткой, надвинутой на самый лоб.  
Он, как и обещал, назначил Чейзу и Джою по месяцу дополнительной вахты. Те, в основном, бывали по ночам, и двойственность этого решения мучала всех троих: Чейз и Джой почти не пересекались в своей каюте, по очереди выходя на палубу до утра, но и капитан, втайне страдавший от этого, не мог теперь так часто ждать Чейза ночью. 

Джордж едва мог удержаться от гримасы отвращения к самому себе, когда вспоминал самое начало их плавания – тогда он не мог и подумать, чтобы его мысли об Оуэне Чейзе приняли иной характер, кроме постыдного вожделения. Поднимаясь на борт «Эссекса, уже наперед зная, в чем он сам испытывает мучения, Поллард худо-бедно научился мириться с этим, как научился ранее мириться и со своими снами, издевательски-точными и тяжелыми. Воспитание в духе квакерской морали, которого Джордж, еще ребенком, не в силах был избежать, заставляло его считать себя низким человеком, но даже с этим он был готов примириться, лишь бы перестать терзаться хоть на какое-то время. Квакеры – дрожащие перед Господом! – о, как часто он думал об удивительной точности этого слова. И чем больше он думал о нем, уже на корабле, в новой, притягательной должности капитана, тем сильнее он дрожал вовсе не перед Всевышним, но перед таким же человеком, как и он сам. Квакером Джордж был днем, стоя на мостике, давая указания мистеру Чейзу, или ведя свой вельбот в гущу китовой стаи – но ночью он дрожал от мыслей совсем иного рода, склоняя голову перед тем, что не в силах был побороть. Джордж выиграл эту схватку с самим собой, оставив мысли о грехе, который он разделил с Чейзом: тот буквально встряхнул его за шиворот, заставив почувствовать, что это значит на самом деле – чувствовать чужое тело под ладонями, чужие губы на своих собственных. Что значит принимать в себя чей-то член, подставляя поясницу под прикосновения рук, и дрожать только от желания продлить это как можно дольше. Чейз показал ему то, о чем Джордж так давно думал, стыдясь одних только мыслей – здесь, на «Эссексе», затерянном посреди Тихого океана, они были более открыт друг другу, чем когда-либо могли бы быть в самом укромном уголке своего родного острова.  
На самом деле, чего Поллард не мог вынести, так это ожидания, в котором он сам был отчасти виноват. Он слышал теперь по ночам, как Чейз возвращается с вахты, и проходит мимо каюты капитана, устало топая и хлопая дверьми. Поллард не мог, не находил в себе сил выйти из комнаты, пойти к Чейзу самостоятельно – он бледнел от одной только мысли, что их могут увидеть, или что сам Чейз не пустит его. Поллард помнил, как брал руки Чейза в свои – когда тот пришел к нему, после драки с Мэтью – и смазывал пальцем еще не успевшую окончательно подсохнуть кровь, сцеловывал ее с костяшек, не давая Чейзу отстраниться. Тот смотрел на капитана почти с удивлением, глядя, как Джордж пачкает себе лицо и руки: Чейз больше не испытывал жалостливой нежности, как при прошлых попытках Полларда перехватить инициативу. Нет, в тот раз ему по-настоящему стало не по себе от лица Джорджа, в свете свечи казавшегося почти нереальным, грубо вылепленным из воска: как было не по себе от злого желания запереть капитана в каюте, чтобы никто и никогда не смел смотреть на него, как это делал Джой. Той ночью Чейз усадил Полларда на кровать, широко раздвинув его ноги, и заставил смотреть, как собственные окровавленные пальцы скользят между ягодиц капитана – до упора, до разбитых в лоскуты костяшек. Капитан знал, что ниже пасть он уже не может, и потому не сопротивлялся, безмолвно подаваясь вперед. А позже, посреди ночи, Чейз разбудил Полларда, ткнувшись ему взмокшим от холодного пота лицом между лопаток – от собственного горячечного и страшного сна его била крупная дрожь. Он перевернул капитана на живот, в темноте, нетерпеливо откидывая одеяло в сторону, и почти бесцеремонно взял его, вжимая головой в подушку, заглушая ей сдавленные, хриплые стоны. Джордж неловко раздвигал ноги шире, приподнимаясь и скуля в койку, боясь даже подумать о том, что заставило того повести себя так. Оуэн же был весь во власти какого-то дурного предчувствия, застилавшего ему глаза и разум – он прижимал Джорджа к себе почти в исступлении, чтобы отогнать картину, привидевшуюся ему во сне: разбитый вельбот, дрейфующий по океану, и он сам, в нем, цепляясь за борта, выкрикивает имя Полларда, в ужасе озираясь по сторонам, глядя на бескрайние, равнодушные воды океана.  
После той ночи Чейз почти не приходил, исправно отстаивая назначенные штрафные вахты, и по ночам беззвучно скребся в стену, отделявшую каюту капитана от его собственной. Им нужно было время, чтобы случившееся подзабылось – после драки с Джоем Чейз больше не чувствовал того странного, безмятежного спокойствия, находившего на него всякий раз, как он думал про капитана. Его будто тревожила отдаленная, пока еще не принявшая четкую форму угроза, хотя он был уверен, что никто в команде, кроме Мэтью, не знал ни о чем.  
И так уж случилось, что море дарило им достаточно времени.  
В августе они прошли мимо побережья очень близко, но останавливаться там не стали, решив сделать передышку на одном из Галапагосских островов. Позади остался Вальпараисо, где Поллард еще давно, почти подростком, в своем первом плавании, купил сестре туземное ожерелье в подарок. На «Эссексе» несколько матросов заболели лихорадкой – их поместили в трюме отдельно, перегородив пространство парой досок. Это были юный Коффин и мистер Коул: и если второй держался неплохо, то первому едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми хоть пару часов в сутки. Чейз жутко ругался на матросов, когда те приближались слишком близко к больным, рискуя подцепить заразу – только Поллард, зажав в пальцах смоченную водой тряпку, иногда приходил навестить их, чтобы протереть лоб измученному болезнью кузену. Он приносил Оуэну письма его матери, тети Джорджа Нэнси, подобранные кораблем на одном из «почтовых» островов, и читал их вслух, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Коффина слегка разглаживается, почти озаряясь улыбкой. Сам Джордж, с детства питавший к Нэнси чувства сродни поклонению, и сам улыбался, повторяя строки, выведенные ее аккуратной рукой.  
В сентябре, забив еще двух китов, «Эссекс» взял курс на запад, удаляясь от побережья, и к началу октября корабль сделал остановку на острове Чарльз, чтобы пополнить запасы перед длительным рейсом вглубь Тихого океана. Это была их последняя полноценная передышка перед столкновением с чем-то непознанным: «морские угодья» и манили и пугали команду, даря одновременно и ощущение надежды, и внушая страх. К тому времени мистер Коул выздоровел окончательно, а Коффин смог встать на ноги без того, чтобы тут же свалиться на землю. Чаппел без труда посадил его к себе на закорки, прохаживаясь так по палубе и обещая, что юный Оуэн без труда сможет передвигаться по острову таким образом. Никерсон задумчиво тянул зубами кусок солонины, ухмыляясь, и мечтательно думал о том, что неплохо бы искупаться на чистом островном пляже, высушить одежду на песке и вдоволь выспаться на твердой земле, растянувшись под деревом.  
\- Мистер Чейз, мистер Джой, кто из вас готов нести сегодня вахту на корабле? – зевая, спросил Поллард, поднимаясь на мостик: «Эссекс» ранним утром только подплывал к острову, убирая паруса и готовясь спустить на воду вельботы. Чейз, всю ночь проведший на палубе, чуть было не назвал себя, и только в последний момент, взглянув на капитана, осекся, молча опустив глаза.  
\- Я, капитан. Прошу оставить мне Коула, пусть передохнет после болезни.  
\- А Коффин?  
\- Ему, капитан, наоборот лучше полежать на горячем песке, да поспать на суше, - мягко произнес Джой, косясь на бледного Коффина, который все еще крепко сидел на спине Чаппела.  
\- Договорились, мистер Джой, - кивнул Поллард, разворачиваясь к своему вельботу. Где-то там, из-за спины, его будто окатило волной горячего воздуха – Поллард был уверен, что Чейз смотрит на него, не таясь присутствия Джоя. 

Остров Чарльз– или Санта-Мария – на котором сделали остановку китобои с «Эссекса», был назван так в честь одного из кораблей Христофора Колумба. Он был небольшим островком вулканического происхождения, затерявшимся среди более крупных Галапагоссов – его макушка, торчавшая из воды в окружении совсем крошечных островов, когда-то была вершиной подводного вулкана, ныне потухшего. Капитан Поллард, штудируя в своей каюте книги, содержавшие более-менее точные описания флоры и фауны островов – включая в себя совсем недавно опубликованные труды некоего доктора С. Мэтьюрина – хотел увидеть воочию розовых фламинго, на которых жаждал посмотреть с самого детства.  
«Эссекс» проплыл мимо Короны дьявола – угрожающе мрачного образования кораллов, которое могло бы сыграть с кораблем плохую шутку в тумане или ночью. Судно встало на якорь около Порто Флорес – Джой, как и было решено, остался на «Эссексе», а некоторая часть команды, вместе с капитаном и первым помощником, погрузилась в вельботы, чтобы отплыть к берегу.  
Остров встретил их свежим, чистым утром, шумом прибоя и ослепительно пышной зеленью – кое-кто из команды уже прагматично приглядывал, что бы такого увезти в качестве провианта на корабль, а мальчишки, романтики, да и сам Поллард едва не открыв рот смотрели на возвышавшиеся вдали остывшие вулканические жерла, и на песчаную прибрежную полосу. Лодки с глухим стуком ударились о землю, и первым, кто спрыгнул на сушу, был Бенджамин Лоуренс, улыбавшийся даже больше обычного. Команда разбила некое подобие лагеря, растянув полотно на вбитые в землю деревянные палки и перевернув вельботы; почти все остались на побережье, озираясь и присматриваясь к острову, а капитан снарядил несколько человек для похода вверх по склону холма, к почтовой станции – попросту бочке, куда все проходящие суда сваливали свою корреспонденцию, и забирали чужую.  
\- Письма, мистер Чейз. Соберите все письма у команды, - щурясь на солнце, произнес Поллард. Его собственное письмо домой, сложенное вдвое в кармане сюртука, было кратким, если не сказать сухим – Джордж совершенно не знал, что писать матери, отцу, сестрам, и даже той девушке, которая в июле прошлого года согласилась стать его женой.  
Матросы отдали Чейзу свои замызганные, криво, но аккуратно исписанные листки, которые тот сложил в один большой бумажный конверт – только Никерсону писать было некому, и он сидел в стороне, с отрешенным, рассеянным лицом. Поллард, вместе с парой матросов, забрали письма и неторопливо двинулись вверх по склону: пока их спины не скрылись из виду за колючим, сухим кустарником, Чейз, не отрываясь смотрел на спину капитана, перебегая взглядом от его ног к широким, но таким уязвимым плечам.  
Взобравшись на вершину холма, называвшегося Почтовым – по своему прямому назначению – китобои с «Эссекса» остановились ненадолго, передохнуть и вдоволь насладиться твердой землей под ногами. Перед ними расстилались спокойные воды Тихого океана: там, за широкой полосой песчаного пляжа, за остатками вулканических островков, за легким маревом жаркого дня, где-то далеко-далеко, недостижимо, лежал суровый, огромный материк – а за ним, отделенный от него еще долгими месяцами плавания, жил своей жизнью маленький, неприметный на карте Нантакет, и жили своей жизнью все те близкие и друзья, кого ты оставил там на долгие годы. Матросы, пошедшие с капитаном на Почтовый холм, с какой-то удивительно ясной грустью смотрели вдаль, будто их всех разом накрыло этим одинаково печальным осознанием своей оторванности от дома – и только один Поллард, ослепленный и разбитый, смотрел вниз, туда, где на кромке прибрежной зелени виднелась едва различимая фигура его первого помощника.

Пока они вернулись обратно, на остров опустились сумерки – их команда разожгла костры, поджарила пойманную на берегу живность, а Чейз отправил нескольких человек – Рея, Чаппела, Рамсдейла, Уикса и Петерсона – добыть пищи для запасов, в которых очень нуждался «Эссекс». Огонь, весело потрескивая, освещал часть пляжа, и делал более заметным силуэт корабля на фоне стремительно темнеющего неба; матросы, сгрудившись у костров, болтали и предавались воспоминаниям. Кто-то пел.  
\- Капитан, садитесь к нам, - позвал Полларда Чейз, махнув рукой на свободное место рядом с собой. У костра Чейза еще сидели Лоуренс и Шеппард, и, на удивление, о чем-то мирно переговаривались с первым помощником.  
\- Представляете, капитан, мать мистера Лоуренса жила в соседнем с моей теткой доме, - том, что возле главной пристани, - произнес Чейз, выглядевший почти удивленным.  
\- Неудивительно, ведь Нантакет не так уж и велик, - хмыкнул Поллард, садясь на землю рядом с Чейзом. Тот протянул ему жареную рыбу, настолько свежую и сочную, что она буквально рассыпалась в руках, обжигая капитану пальцы. Мистер Шеппард одобрительно кивнул, глядя, как Поллард едва не мычит от восторга: он сам ловил рыбу, смастерив удочку из прута, лески и изогнутого гвоздя.  
У другого костра сидели Коффин, Никерсон, Самуэль Рид, Джозеф Вест и Уильям Райт – один из них, крупный, словоохотливый негр, указывая на едва видневшийся силуэт «Эссекса», произнес:  
\- В темноте его нетрудно принять и за «голландца».  
\- Голландца, мистер Вест? – с набитым ртом спросил Никерсон, недоуменно глядя на Коффина. Оуэн ответил ему почти болезненно воспаленным взглядом, в которым почему-то читалось неподдельное страдание. Том не стал спрашивать, в чем дело, и только пожал плечами.  
\- Да, голландца, Никерсон, который никогда не покидает любого моряка, пока тот не ступит на сушу, - произнес Вест, вглядываясь в «Эссекс», уже почти скрытый ночной мглой. Правда, остров освещали звезды, ярко горевшие в чистом, высоком небе.  
\- Почему? – только и мог спросить Том, недоуменно хлопая глазами.  
\- Это корабль мертвецов, призрак, который плавает по морям, в надежде обрести покой – вот моряки и боятся, вдруг капитан того корабля захочет пополнить ими свою команду.  
\- Мой кузен говорил, что «голландец» однажды прошел рядом с их судном, по правому борту, очень близко; на палубе никого не было, а паруса будто поднимались и опускались сами собой, - тихо произнес Самуэль Рид, переглядываясь с Вестом почти встревожено. Ночь и неверный свет костров заставляли людей жаться друг к другу, а внезапно озвученная история о «голландце» и вовсе почти напугала их.  
\- Это история вовсе не такая, как вы говорите, - неожиданно тихо, хрипло произнес Оуэн Коффин, подтягивая колени к груди, - она не о мертвецах или призраках, а о том, что мы, на самом деле, боимся всего привычного и близкого, и ищем в нем угрозу. Корабль, которого боятся моряки, это всего лишь корабль, такой же дом для всякого матроса – но он пугает их потому, что они не видят своей жизни без него, как не видят жизни без своего дела. Вот они и придумывают бредни о том, что это корабль мертвецов, ведь после смерти оказаться на палубе едва ли не пожелал бы много какой моряк.  
Все, кто сидел у костра вместе с Коффином, разом уставились на него, замолчав. Они, казалось, поняли не столько смысл сказанных им слов, сколько тот тон, надломленный и болезненный, каким это было произнесено. Сам же Оуэн упорно глядел в сторону костра, у которого сидел капитан.  
Вскоре, правда, это вынужденное молчание прервал окрик Чейза, призывавший всех потушить костры и лечь спать. Он и капитан легли в отдалении, под одним из перевернутых вельботов, растянувшись на еще теплом песке – остальная команда отошла ко сну в принципе там, где кому больше хотелось, соблюдая дистанцию только с командирами.  
\- Капитан, взгляните, - произнес Чейз тихо, почти одними губами, указывая на ярко горевшие в небе звезды. Поллард скользнул взглядом по его руке, слегка приоткрыв губы, и чувствуя, как все тело наполняется дрожью: Чейз был слишком близко, он слышал его тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание, и видел, как в полумраке блестят чужие, чуть прищуренные глаза.  
\- Вы думали, я перестану к вам приходить? – спросил Чейз почти весело, перекатываясь на живот и одной рукой придавливая капитана к земле. Тот только распахнул глаза, прислушиваясь, спят ли все остальные.  
\- Я…не знал, что и думать, - честно признался наконец Поллард, тихо выдыхая. Чейз усмехнулся – ласково, насмешливо, мягко. Он провел ладонью по груди Полларда, сминая в пальцах сюртук и выбившуюся из-под него рубашку.  
\- Я едва терпел, чтобы не ворваться к вам посреди ночи, - выдохнул Чейз наконец, неверяще улыбаясь, с трудом произнося это вслух: наслаждаясь тем, как дернулось под ним тело капитана.  
\- Снимайте это все, быстро, - пробормотал он Полларду, хмурясь и оглаживая его плечи, пока тот спешно – даже чересчур, постыдно торопливо – выпутывался из сюртука и рубахи. Поллард растянулся на песке обнаженным: таким Чейз его не видел, до этого вынужденный всегда довольствоваться только тесной каютой и узкой койкой – здесь же, лежавший на спине, хорошо различимый в свете звездного неба, капитан был не просто привлекателен, а в самом деле невероятно красив. Чейз застонал, кусая губы, и накрыл его своим телом, вжимая в песок, переплетая пальцы, грубо толкаясь носом в щеку, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
\- Вас нужно подготавливать заново, - хрипло шептал он, облизывая пальцы, с ухмылкой наблюдая, как Поллард краснеет до корней волос.  
\- Капитан, расставьте ноги шире, - просил он позже, проводя пальцами между ягодиц, размазывая по ним собственную слюну. Поллард стонал тихо, стыдливо, но требовательно, совершенно забывая о своих прошлых мыслях, целиком отдаваясь одному, слишком сильному чувству. Его трясло не от холода, и не от страха, что их может кто-нибудь увидеть – Джордж дрожал теперь от одной только мысли о том, что мог полагать, будто это является чем-то постыдным и неправильным.  
Чейз брал его, удерживая руками за поясницу, притягивая к себе и упираясь лбом в шею – не давая Полларду вывернуться, дернуться или сменить позу, плотно сковывая его по рукам и ногам. Он кусал, вылизывал его везде, где только мог достать, касался пальцами живота, плеч, стараясь урвать себе как можно больше, запомнить и впитать в себя все, что только сможет. Чейз знал, что скоро они вернутся на корабль, где снова вернется та тревога и скованность, с которой он приходил к капитану всякий раз: скоро они поплывут на настоящий промысел в «морские земли», и, отмывая себя от сотни слоев крови, пота, китового жира и грязи, не смогут так долго находиться вместе без того, чтобы какой-нибудь матрос не позвал бы их наверх, снова спускать вельботы на воду, и пускаться в погоню. 

Кончая, Поллард широко распахнул глаза, глядя мимо Чейза на яркое, чересчур яркое небо, бездумно скользя затуманенным взглядом по скоплениям звезд: и среди них ему внезапно померещился белый силуэт исполинского спермацетового кита.


	14. Пожар

Чарли Рамсдейл отстал от товарищей еще на подступах к большому холму. Когда он перестал, разинув рот, таращиться на окружавшую его красоту, на цветущие диковинные кусты, на странных, ярких птиц, перелетавших с ветки на ветку – других матросов и след простыл. В отдалении уже стих зычный голос мистера Чейза, и идти в лагерь, чтобы объяснить другим позорную причину своего возвращения казалось Чарли чудовищно плохой идеей. Он решил, что и сам сможет найти достаточно большую черепаху, и принесет ее к вельботам еще до наступления темноты. 

Остров, с которым он остался один на один, поначалу не очень пугал его. Солнце безжалостно палило с чистого, безоблачного неба, но Рамсдейл укрывался от него под тенистыми ветвями кустов, иногда делая небольшие привалы, чтобы отдохнуть и просто-напросто помечтать – помимо всех своих обязанностей на корабле, он был и просто обыкновенным мальчишкой, который очень скучал по дому. Спустя несколько часов, почти взобравшись на холм, Чарли присел на большой камень, с которого открывался вид на залив Стивен, с той стороны, где их команда еще не бывала; он пожевал какую-то травинку, которую сорвал минутой ранее, и вспомнил о письме, данном ему капитаном – тогда, после их встречи с удачливым китобойным судном и их капитаном, отдавшим Полларду ворох писем для матросов «Эссекса». Рамсдейл, в отличие от сироты Никерсона, родился в шумной, довольно бедной нантакетской семье – он был у матери вторым ребенком, а после него Лиз Рамсдейл родила еще семерых, как мальчиков, так и девчонок. Отец его был раньше китобоем, а теперь держал довольно скудную лавку у самого порта. Старший брат Чарли, Билл, тоже был матросом на китобойном судне: когда ему было тринадцать, он пошел юнгой на «Акушнет», и через два года плавания стал гарпунером. Билл был добродушным здоровяком, о котором мать неустанно переживала, клянясь, что уж второго-то сына ни за что не пустит плавать по морям в чужие земли, не дай бог они оба однажды не вернутся домой. Поэтому Билл не особо-то рассказывал брату, что и как там у него на старом «Акушнете», и только молча, улыбаясь, привозил домой китовые кости, которыми Чарли увешал всю свою койку. Когда брату стукнуло двадцать, а Чарли пятнадцать, он не выдержал, и едва не с боем выбил себе у матери разрешение плыть на «Акушнете» юнгой: Билл был надежной гарантией того, что Чарли, по крайней мере, будет под чьим-то присмотром. Лиз Рамсдейл, плача, набила сыновьям мешки нужными вещами, собрав вокруг себя всех семерых остальных детей, некоторые из которых едва могли ходить, и добрых полчаса крестила Чарли, целовала Билла, и молила их поскорее вернуться домой. 

Когда братья вышли за двери дома, Билл, весело улыбаясь, сообщил Чарли, что на «Акушнете» юнга уже есть, и скидывать его за борт ради брата ему бы не хотелось. Но раз Чарли так хотел пуститься в свое первое плавание, то Билл слышал – капитан Поллард, который в родстве с самими Коффинами, набирает команду на «Эссекс», который раньше ходил с капитаном Расселом. Капитан молодой и неопытный, поэтому возьмет не юнгой, а даже матросом, если постараться и сделать вид, будто ты бывалый малый. Чарли слушал брата, раскрыв рот от ужаса и восторга, не понимая только, что эта идея еще хуже той, в которой он плывет на «Акушнете», наперекор воле своей любимой матери. 

Билл не прогадал – Поллард на самом деле взял Рамсдейла к себе простым матросом, во многом потому, что тот был из Нантакета, потому, что юнга на «Эссексе» уже был, и потому, что тот все равно был лучше неопытных бездарей, составлявших примерно половину несчастной команды корабля. Лиз, конечно, узнала об этом – и ее полные отчаяния и слез письма исправно летели на имя капитана Полларда и «Эссекса» каждый месяц. Чарли в тот раз получил их едва ли не все разом, и теперь, радуясь даже, что отстал от товарищей, сидя на камне, достал любовно перевязанную пачку, вытаскивая по одному листочку за раз, и читая их, пока в глазах не замелькали первые, стыдливые слезы. 

Он не мог остановиться, читая подряд, как растут его братья и сестры, как отец торгует чуть успешнее. Лиз писала, что на Джейн, младше Чарли всего на год, заглядывается хороший мальчишка из соседнего дома, и надеялась, что из этого получится что-нибудь. В одном письме даже проскользнуло то, чего пока не знал сам Оуэн Чейз – что его жена вот-вот родит, или уже родила, и что к Мэри, невесте Джорджа Полларда, сватается его богатый родственник, кто-то из Мейси.  
Пока Чарли читал материнские письма, небо успело поблекнуть – солнце почти закатилось за горизонт, и в воздухе потянуло вечерней прохладой. Он с тяжелым сердцем решил переночевать прямо здесь, а утром бегом отправиться искать черепах, или другой нужный провиант. Засыпая, он старался не думать о том, что может не найти дорогу обратно, и не найти своих товарищей по команде – ему снилась Лиз Рамсдейл, улыбавшаяся ему с порога их дома в Нантакете. 

О следующих долгих часах, после своего пробуждения, Чарли не хотел бы рассказывать никому на свете. Он блуждал по острову в поисках черепах, которых можно было бы отнести на берег, а когда нашел пару подходящих, понял, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, куда ему идти, и как найти «Эссекс». Солнце, казавшееся приветливым и ласковым с утра, к полудню стало немилосердно печь голову, а вечером Рамсдейл и вовсе одурел от голода и жажды, неся к тому же на своей спине тяжелую черепаху. Отчаявшись, он сбросил ее со спины, перерезал, как умел, тонкую шею, и напился крови, по сравнению с окружавшей его жарой казавшейся прохладной и такой желанной. В тот момент он даже не задумывался, насколько неприятным была эта идея, думая только о том, чтобы не умереть по собственной глупости на острове, вдали от товарищей, одному – с пачкой мятых материнских писем за пазухой. Напившись крови, он пошел вперед, почти не разбирая дороги, наугад, и к рассвету завидел впереди едва заметные очертания «Эссекса» - а вскоре услышал и громкий окрик мистера Чейза. 

Утирая с губ успевшую запечься черепашью кровь, Рамсдейл вышел на берег, едва не закричав от радости – он почти побежал к вельботам, которые матросы уже подтащили ближе к воде. Его глаза, уставшие после бессонной ночи и пережитого испуга, не сразу различили, где капитан, где первый помощник, а где – его друзья, Том и Оуэн, как раз грузившие провизию в лодки. Рамсдейл, уже всерьез думавший, что, может, никогда и не увидит их больше, почувствовал такое облегчение, от которого чуть не упал навзничь, едва переступая дрожащими ногами.  
\- Что с тобой, Рамсдейл? – хмуро спросил невыспавшийся Чейз, почти не глядя в его сторону.  
\- Ничего, сэр. Я принес черепаху, сэр, - заплетающимся языком ответил Чарли. В самом деле, он подобрал ее, совершенно случайно, у берега – чтобы не выглядеть неудачником в глазах товарищей, каждый из которых принес одну, а то и две.  
Слава богу, мистер Чейз на него и не смотрел, глядя куда-то дальше и выше его головы. Он только кивнул, выражая удовлетворенность тем, что Рамсдейл вообще что-то принес. Вельботы поскрипывали от количества груза, который в них забрасывали достаточно небрежно: всем хотелось поскорее вернуться на корабль, и наконец отправиться туда, за чем они так долго гнались через половину земного шара.  
Капитан, проснувшийся с удивительно чистой, ясной головой, следил за погрузкой провизии не более тщательно, чем мистер Чейз – однако же, такое позднее появление Рамсдейла насторожило его. Он кивком головы подозвал кузена, до этого стоявшего с руками, полными кокосовых орехов, и произнес, то и дело невольно останавливаясь взглядом на Чейзе:  
\- Мистер Коффин, будьте добры, узнайте, почему мистер Рамсдейл так задержался.  
\- Капитан, - слабо произнес Оуэн, не найдясь, как возразить кузену. Он бросил на него взгляд, полный почти ненависти, и, как и пристало любому нормальному подростку, пусть даже и матросу на китобойном судне, молча отошел прочь, направляясь к Чарли. Они говорили минут пять, не больше – досадливо тряхнув головой, Оуэн отошел от товарища и направился в сторону от пляжа, к прибрежным зарослям. 

 

Очень скоро туман рассеялся – но солнце так и не выглянуло. На широкое песчаное побережье накатывали ленивые волны – на море стоял почти полный штиль, и только тревожный ветерок с юго-запада обещал грядущую непогоду. Вельботы были забиты до отказа бесчисленными кокосами, черепахами, фруктами и бочками с пресной водой. Почти половина команды еще бродила неподалеку, у берега, напоследок осматривая остров на предмет провизии: у лодок, вместе с парой людей, стояли только Поллард и Чейз, то и дело с сомнением глядя на мутное, тревожное небо.  
\- Капитан, - тихо произнес Чейз, оглядываясь на матросов: те сидели в отдалении, тоже переговариваясь между собой, и не глядели в их сторону. Поллард прищурился, мягко улыбнувшись, с удивлением обнаружив, что смотрит на Чейза почти с нежностью. Тот поймал его взгляд, поднял удивленно брови, и не удержался от широкой ухмылки.  
\- Последняя заправка провизией перед битвой, - хмыкнул Чейз, и в самом деле ощущая что-то сродни нетерпению перед боем: будь он военным моряком, то сейчас находился бы примерно в таком же состоянии духа.  
\- Полагаете, мы будем сражаться? – недоверчиво-шутливо спросил Поллард, одергивая на себе сюртук, чувствуя, как под кожей от одного только звука голоса Чейза зашевелилось предательское нетерпение. Он не знал, в чем оно заключается, но испытал непреодолимое желание пробежаться по берегу, может быть, нырнуть в море, или, в конце концов, снять верхнюю одежду, ставшую вдруг такой тесной и жаркой.  
\- Я полагаю, что так. Они там плавают целыми стадами, - произнес Чейз. – Представляете, капитан, как много бочек можно будет набить жиром, только если метнуть в эту гущу пару гарпунов?  
\- Чем больше бочек, тем быстрее вернемся домой, - улыбнулся Поллард. Его воображение, постоянно рисовавшее ему радостную картину возвращения – он, капитан, привозит ценный груз, на радость семье и Мэри – на этот раз не показало ничего. Он понял, вглядываясь в туманный берег на горизонте, что за словами «мы вернемся домой» стоит только то, что они с Чейзом, в самом деле, вернутся в Нантакет – каждый в свой собственный дом. Поллард почти удивился тому, каким простым, болезненным и неизбежным будет это возвращение.  
\- Джордж, не смейте, - будто угадав, о чем тот думает, произнес Чейз. Звук собственного имени заставил Полларда вздрогнуть, подняв глаза, встречаясь с другими глазами – почти зло прищуренными. Он едва подавил желание шагнуть ближе. Чейз увидел в глазах капитана решимость, не до конца понятную ему самому.

 

И тут, будто в унисон их собственным мыслям, кто-то истошно, страшно закричал. 

 

Чейз и Поллард разом обернулись, как и все остальные матросы, сидевшие у лодок, и едва подавили возглас удивления – на их глазах всю прибрежную полосу стремительно пожирал огонь. Он трещал в сухих, выжженных солнцем ветках, безжалостно уничтожая все на своем пути. На какое-то ужасающе длинное мгновение все, кто был у вельботов, оцепенели, пораженные увиденным. Кричали их собственные матросы, отрезанные полосой огня от спасительной воды. Рамсдейл и Никерсон стояли, разинув рты, как и их командиры, совершенно не понимая, как помочь товарищам. Огонь казался им дьявольским видением, настолько абсурдным, что они даже не сразу поверили в то, что видели своими собственными глазами. Крик, полный боли и злобы повторился – еще, и еще, пока Чейз, мотнув головой, не согнал с себя предательское оцепенение, поворачиваясь к бледному, как полотно, капитану.  
\- Нужно…засыпать огонь, мистер Чейз! - торопливо крикнул он, заглушая треск пламени и отдаленные крики ужаса. Все, кто был на берегу, услышав капитана, вскочили на ноги, собирая в куски парусины песок дрожащими руками – Поллард отдавал приказы, не меняясь в лице, но в душе был напуган так, что никому не пожелал бы испытать подобное.  
Матросы безуспешно пытались совладать с бушующим огнем. Их товарищи, кое-как обойдя препятствие, были вынуждены прыгать прямо через пламя, обжигая руки, теряя одежду и подпаливая волосы. Они сразу бежали к воде, некоторые – крича от боли, забыв, что соленая вода принесет им еще больше страданий. Капитан и первый помощник в немом ужасе смотрели на команду, пересчитывая тех, кто вернулся, боясь даже подумать, сколько еще оставалось за почти непреодолимой завесой огня.  
\- Никерсон, помогите Петерсону! – заорал Чейз, перекрикивая общий шум: Петерсон, едва волоча ноги, шел к воде, прижимая обожженную руку к животу. Томас кинулся ему на помощь. Минутой позже на берег вышел Оуэн Коффин, невредимый, но изрядно потрепанный огнем – в руках он все равно продолжал нести несколько кокосов, даже не подумав выронить их где-нибудь раньше.  
Оуэна остановила чуть дрожавшая рука капитана.  
\- С вами все в порядке, кузен? – спросил Поллард, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо Оуэна. Тот ответил ему торопливым, испуганным кивком, утирая ладонью со лба налипшую копоть. Коффин нахмурился, не спеша отходить от Полларда, и вдруг произнес тихо, решительно, глядя куда-то в сторону:  
\- Это Чаппел, капитан.  
Джордж ошарашенно уставился на Коффина, мигом помрачнев еще больше.  
\- Вы имеете в виду, что…  
\- Мистер Чаппел поджег подлесок, капитан. Это была шутка.  
На лице Оуэна застыло выражение отчаянной решимости, от которой Полларду стало слегка не по себе. Он почувствовал, как в груди закипает, поднимаясь, волна удушливого гнева; глядя на столб дыма, поднимавшийся вверх к небу, заслонивший тусклое солнце, капитан едва подавил желание накричать на кузена, спросить, почему тот не остановил Чаппела. Стиснув зубы, Поллард отошел в сторону, позволив Коффину уйти. Отчаяние, сковавшее капитану грудь, разгоралось с силой этого пожара.

 

Остров горел долгие, мучительные часы, пока команда искала последних своих членов – к счастью, в конце концов, каждый вернулся невредимым, хоть и изрядно напуганным и обгоревшим. Давно перевалило за полдень, когда капитан собрал всю команду на берегу, с болью всматриваясь в изможденные, грязные лица. Чейз всем своим видом выражал отчаяние – в том, что теперь придется потратить несколько дней на лечение матросов, и в том, что охота на китов откладывается на еще одну пару дней.  
\- Мне известно, что поджог устроил один из вас, - едва совладав с голосом, произнес Поллард, осматривая притихшую команду. Чейз ошарашенно вытаращился на него, но Поллард сделал вид, что не заметил этого.  
\- Я призываю виновника самому прийти ко мне и во всем признаться, - произнес капитан, зло сверкнув глазами, - а если такого не случится, я сам назову его имя перед всеми. И назначу ему сорок ударов линем. Я не стану терпеть подобное на этом корабле!  
Глухой окрик Полларда странно прозвучал на безмолвном, пустынном берегу. Команда, будто съежившись, смотрела на капитана со смесью удивления и страха. Чейз молча кусал губы.  
\- Это неслыханная дерзость, которая могла погубить всех нас! – воскликнул Поллард, не в силах отвести взгляда от так и не угасавшего огня, который, казалось, охватил почти весь остров. Удушливый столб дыма грозился достигнуть даже их собственного корабля, а многие из команды уже начинали болезненно кашлять.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы все заняли вельботы и отплыли на корабль. А по прибытии туда виновник должен сам прийти ко мне, - произнес Поллард тише, отворачиваясь к морю. За его спиной Чейз хмуро щурился, осматривая команду – нельзя было понять по этим лицам, кто из них мог быть виноват в поджоге. Каждый дрожал от страха. Запах гари, смешавшийся с запахом их тлеющей одежды, напоминал тот, который всякий раз поднимался над кораблем во время разделки китовой туши – остров весь целиком казался им исполинским судном, команда которого вытапливала разом тонны китового жира.


	15. Томас Чаппел

Когда «Эссекс» отплывал от острова, тот все еще пылал – столб дыма и удушливый запах горевших деревьев, ветром доносимый до самого корабля, преследовали моряков, будто злой рок. Капитан, бледный от гнева, мерял шагами шканцы, сцепив руки за спиной, то и дело бросая взгляды на остров – ему временами казалось, словно ужасное, непоправимое деяние одного матроса как-то отражается на всех остальных, делая их невольными соучастниками трагедии. Небо, успевшее посереть от облаков и дыма, покрылось тучами, наползавшими с юга, и надежда на дождь, который смыл бы хоть часть запаха, досадливо терзала сердце капитана. Он хотел бы не видеть горевший, жалкий клочок земли, ставший их прибежищем на пару ночей – как хотел бы запомнить ту первую ночь на острове, немного наивно и жадно желая считать ее своим сокровенным, личным воспоминанием. Поллард впадал в ярость при одной только мысли о том, что, вспоминая остров Чарльз, он теперь вечно будет видеть в первую очередь перед мысленным взором языки пламени, пожирающие все живое, и дым, поднимающийся к серому, тяжелому небу.   
«Эссекс» грузно разворачивался к ветру, ставя паруса и, будто послушный воле капитана, желая побыстрее уйти от острова. Чейз, еще более мрачный, чем Поллард, безжалостно гонял матросов – он едва отвечал на растерянный, вопросительный взгляд Джоя, то и дело настигавший его. Тот, оставаясь все это время на корабле, разумеется, не мог знать подробностей случившегося, и страдал от любопытства и неведения. Матросы, притихшие, напуганные и удивленные фразой капитана о том, что кто-то из них поджег остров, работали слаженнее прежнего, вмиг поставив даже кливеры – «Эссекс» резво понесся прочь от острова, но долго еще его тлеющая верхушка, как огромный, исполинский вулкан, виднелась на горизонте.   
Впереди лежали сотни миль, которые корабль мог пройти за пару дней, если сохранится прежний ветер – а затем, согласно полученным сведениям, нантакетцы могли разве что спускать вельботы на воду каждый божий день, убивая китов десятками. Поллард держался за эту мысль, как за соломинку, отвлекаясь от тяжелого, непростого решения, которое ему предстояло принять в отношении Чаппела. Проследив, чтобы все паруса были поставлены, вахта распределена, а взор впередсмотрящего – направлен в нужном направлении, Поллард сошел с квартердека, направляясь в каюту, по пути перехватывая перепуганный, мрачный взгляд Оуэна Коффина. Кузен выглядел таким же нездоровым, как и неделю назад, в отличие от Коула, который уже полностью оправился от болезни, и с веселым видом восседал на перевернутой бочке, сматывая линь. Поллард едва нашел в себе силы кивнуть кузену, отчасти кляня его в том, что тот сказал на острове.   
Чейз, вовсе не перестававший хмуро буравить спину Полларда взглядом все это время, бросил в сторону конец каната, которым натягивал марса-рей, и пошел, почти побежал, за капитаном. Никто из матросов не обратил на это особого внимания.  
– Джордж, – глухо произнес он, едва успевая скользнуть за Поллардом в дверь. Та оглушительно хлопнула за спиной Чейза. В каюте, где, в отличие от палубы, стояла тишина, было явственно слышно тяжелое, сорванное дыхание капитана. Он быстро прошел через всю комнату, оперся ладонями о стол и бессильно опустил голову, безуспешно пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
– Капитан, – произнес Чейз иначе – суше и еще более тихо. Поллард дышал, не двигаясь, никак не показывая, что вообще слышит Чейза. Они стояли так некоторое время, покачиваясь в такт корабельной качке, и каждый из них мучительно думал, как именно поступит другой. Наконец, Поллард поднял голову, почти поразив Чейза той усталостью и почти беспомощной злобой, которая слишком хорошо читалась в его взгляде. Он дышал, прерывисто, уже спокойнее, будто черпая в облике Оуэна недостающие ему силы.  
– Я не знаю, как мне поступить, - хрипло сказал Поллард.   
Чейз шагнул ближе, хмурясь, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
– Назовите мне имя, и вам не придется думать, как поступить, – произнес он решительно. Поллард слабо улыбнулся.  
– Я должен наказать виновного, а не умолчать об этом, – ответил он.   
– Капитан, вы назначили бы ему ударов двадцать, а не сорок, сознайся он сам – но назначили бы. К вам никто не придет, потому что у этих ребят ваши методы не вызывают страха, – мягко, но уверенно произнес Чейз, ловя во взгляде Полларда ставшие ему почти родными чувства: желание согласиться с его словами, и непримиримое отвращение к самому себе.   
– Что вы предлагаете? – устало спросил капитан, упираясь кулаками в стол.  
– Назовите мне имя, и я приведу его к вам. Команда не должна знать.  
– Команда и так знает, – криво улыбнулся Поллард, – по крайней мере, один из них.  
– О, этот точно будет молчать, – запросто разгадав улыбку капитана, протянул Чейз, уверенно щурясь на него.   
– Вы предлагаете замять тяжелейший проступок члена команды, и думаете, что я соглашусь? – нахмурился Поллард, впервые за весь этот разговор, кажется, говоря твердо. Чейз внутренне замер, едва подавив в себе желание ответить резче, чем ему бы хотелось.   
– Подумайте, – произнес он, – нужны ли вам лишние потрясения в команде, когда все их силы сейчас нужны для того, чтобы убить столько китов, сколько будет возможно. Нам почти открыта дорога к богатым пастбищам, а вы хотите загубить все из-за одной захудалой овчарки?   
– Вы говорите, как истинный фермер, – произнес Поллард, неровно улыбнувшись. Чейз мигом потемнел лицом, шагнув вплотную к столу.  
– Джордж, не забывайтесь, – протянул он, сжимая руки в кулаки.   
– Ударите меня? – Поллард отступил на шаг, кусая губы, почти забывая, о чем говорил – в глазах Чейза он впервые увидел не просто злобу, а настоящую, горькую обиду. Может, он раньше не замечал этого, пока не смотрел в эти глаза так внимательно и долго.   
– Нет, – глухо ответил Чейз, выдыхая. 

И они оба застыли на месте, застигнутые общим, неприятным чувством, мешавшим каждому из них говорить.   
Как писал позднее Никерсон, капитан уступал своим помощникам – не единожды, и не дважды, к несчастью для команды. Он не винил его, но в словах, написанных спустя десятилетия, все равно сквозила смиренная горечь. Томас запомнил, как Джой и Чейз склонили капитана продолжать плавание, не возвращаясь в Нантакет – еще после того, самого первого шторма; Никерсон также писал о том, как капитан решил не плыть к тем островам, которые Чейз и Джой посчитали опасными, полными людоедов. Воспоминания корабельного юнги, конечно, были отрывочными и, возможно, недостоверными, но в этот раз Томас Никерсон не ошибся, выводя в своих записках одну из главных черт характера Джорджа Полларда младшего – и в тот раз, стоя в каюте, глядя в тяжелые, мрачные глаза своего старшего помощника, который, казалось, в самом деле мог вот-вот ударить, капитан снова уступил мистеру Чейзу.  
\- Мистер Чаппел, - бесцветно произнес он наконец. Чейз только отрывисто кивнул в ответ. Он шагнул ближе, долго, пристально посмотрел на Полларда, и коснулся рукой бледной щеки.  
\- Джордж, - глухо позвал он, стараясь улыбнуться. Поллард дернул головой, будто желая избежать прикосновения.  
\- Чем ближе мы к нашей цели, тем сильнее вы мрачнеете, капитан, - произнес Чейз, изучая хмуро сдвинутые брови и плотно сжатый рот. Поллард как-то горько выдохнул, и, наконец, потянулся к руке, на долю секунды закрывая глаза, припадая щекой к чужой ладони.  
\- Ступайте на палубу, - едва слышно произнес он, обжигая Чейза своим горячечным дыханием. Оуэн постоял так еще пару мгновений, наслаждаясь тем, как мягкий свет из окна падает на лицо Джорджа, очерчивая скулы и выхватывая пару прядей волос надо лбом, и только затем вышел из капитанской каюты. До самого вечера он никак не выдавал своих намерений, следя за командой, ставя нужные паруса и убирая лишние. К ночи было решено лечь на курс прямо до пункта назначения, идя со скоростью около четырех узлов – для этого Чейз увеличил число матросов, несущих ночную вахту. Отдыхать вниз отправились немногие, в том числе и Чаппел, до жути обрадовавшийся, что может в кои-то веки коротать на койке настоящую ночь, а не пару часов отдыха, когда придется.   
Остров Чарльз все еще пылал вдалеке. Когда стемнело, его зловещее зарево еще больше пугало матросов – казалось, до самого горизонта было видно, как столп дыма и огня бушует над островом, уничтожая все на своем пути. Никерсон забрался на койку, обхватывая куль одежды, служивший ему подушкой, и мысленно порадовался тому, что не видит больше ночного пожара: крики товарищей еще звенели в ушах, огонь все еще стоял перед глазами, дышавший жаром.  
В темноте мало что было слышно, но Томас, засыпая, уловил шорох, сдавленный возглас удивления, а затем услышал оглушительный грохот, будто на пол покатился чей-то скарб, брошенный сильной рукой.   
\- Мистер Чейз!.. – испуганно произнес голос мистера Чаппела, скрипнула дверь, и все стихло. Коффин и Никерсон, лежа на соседних койках, переглянулись в полумраке, недоуменно пожимая плечами, хотя кузен капитана и скрывал изо всех сил свою боязливую дрожь. Оуэн хорошо представлял себе, что ему грозит, если Чаппел хоть когда-нибудь узнает, кто сказал его имя капитану: но упорное, почти глупое желание доказать кузену то, что он хоть чего-то стоит, было сильнее, чем страх. Не было ничего хуже, чем увидеть в глазах Полларда разочарование.   
Лежа на койке совсем без сна, слушая мерное дыхание Томаса, Коффин вспоминал свою мать, Нэнси; он отчетливо помнил, как она выглядела в тот холодный зимний день, когда к ним домой зашли ее сестра, Тамар, со своим мужем Джорджем Поллардом и их сыном, Джорджем младшим – на матери было нарядное темно-синее платье с кружевом, а волосы перехвачены простой черной лентой. Семья Поллардов тоже пришла одетая по-праздничному. Разумеется, Оуэн видел тогда кузена не в первый раз – но впервые Джордж пришел к ним в наряде китобоя, гордо поправляя бушлат с двумя костяными булавками на лацкане; ему было около двадцати лет, и радость от своего положения пока еще слишком сильно захватывала его. Пока его отец и мать рассказывали Нэнси Коффин, как их сын зацепил гарпуном кашалота, Оуэн смотрел во все глаза на виновника торжества, почти смущенно сидевшего в стороне: кузен смотрел в окно довольно тоскливо, иногда отрываясь от него, только чтобы тепло посмотреть на Нэнси, которая в детстве нередко практически заменяла ему мать. Разумеется, всего этого Оуэн понимать не мог – тогда ему было лет десять, не больше – но потом, позже, вспоминая тот день, он то и дело возвращался мыслями к кузену, понимая, что восхищался им еще тогда, пожелав ребенком в один прекрасный день тоже стать китобоем, а если повезет, то и капитаном. Никакой мистер Чаппел не смог бы удержать его от желания выглядеть в глазах Полларда смелым, умным и хоть чего-то стоящим. 

Корабль грузно качался на черных волнах, будто в такт мыслям Коффина. Скоро он все-таки уснул, сморенный волнением и усталостью.

***

Наутро от напряжения, сковывавшего всю команду после отплытия с острова, остались лишь жалкие крохи - мистер Чейз был слишком зол и взвинчен, чтобы хоть кто-то остался без дела; капитан хотел, чтобы были поставлены паруса, чтобы “Эссекс”, покорный его воле, мчался ровно вперед, оставляя позади сушу – и все покорно исполняли это желание. Корабль держал курс на угодья “морских земель”, устремляясь в самое сердце моря. 

Вчерашняя ночь оказалась тяжелой только для узкого круга людей, втянутых в необходимость что-либо предпринимать; и если Поллард делал это почти неохотно, то Чейз, напротив, старался не слишком радоваться тому, что его руками будет наказан такой восхитительно дерзкий проступок. То, что ночью слышали лишь несколько матросов, далось старшему помощнику без труда – он в легкую выволок мистера Чаппела из трюма за шиворот, на почти безлюдную палубу, и оттащил его в угол, на корму. Он успел почти забыть об этом, но ночь, вкупе со схожим азартом, щекотавшим Чейзу нервы, напомнили ему, что именно здесь он когда-то давно, еще в самом начале плавания, схлопотал от капитана неплохой удар в нос. Улыбнувшись самому себе при этих мыслях, Чейз, все еще держа полусонного Чаппела за шкирку, подволок его к лестнице на шканцы. Чаппел дрожал, быстро смекнув, что Чейз все знает – и когда на его согбенные плечи обрушился первый удар палки, он даже не удивился, стараясь только не издавать ни звука. 

– Правильно, молчи, – почти ласково приговаривал Чейз, избивая Чаппела без намека на сострадание. Тот прикрыл голову руками и лишь тихо поскуливал от боли, кусая губы.   
– Какого черта ты это сделал? Ты знал, сколько народу могло погибнуть? – уже строже спрашивал Чейз, ударяя наотмашь, сильно и с оттягом. 

Чаппел даже не думал, что ему позволено будет возразить что-нибудь – он просто принимал удары, испытывая глухую злость вперемешку со страхом, ибо первый помощник в эти минуты был воистину страшен как черт. Закончив лупцевать незадачливого гарпунера, мистер Чейз вздернул его на ноги, хорошенько осматривая, проверяя, не слишком ли сильно задето лицо; но нет, Чейз умел бить куда нужно, так, что следов не оставалось там, где их могли увидеть чужие глаза. Из-за пасмурной погоды на палубе стояла ночная кромешная тьма, и только тусклый огонь покачивающихся на мачтах светильников позволял обоим ориентироваться во мраке. 

– Идемте, – сухо сказал Чейз, подталкивая Чаппела в сторону лестницы, ведущей вниз, к каютам капитана и помощников. Тот посмотрел на него почти недоуменно, и едва удержался от ухмылки, говорившей – слушайте, капитан не тот человек, которым меня можно было бы запугать. Но палка в руке Чейза была лучшим средством заставить Чаппела шагать молча: ткнув ее острый конец между лопаток, Оуэн нетерпеливо подтолкнул того вперед. 

Капитан, заслышав за дверью тяжелые шаги – слишком много для одного Чейза, несколько пар ног - едва не вскочил на ноги, правда, тут же одумавшись и оставшись сидеть, и лишь крепко сцепив зубы. Через мгновение в дверь вошел мистер Чаппел, избегая смотреть на капитана. Чейз остался за дверью - даром, что Поллард почти мог слышать его сбитое, рваное дыхание.   
\- Капитан, - едва слышно произнес Чаппел, опуская голову, – я пришел сознаться в своем проступке.   
– Говорите, мистер Чаппел, – тихо, твердо произнес Поллард, не удостаивая его взглядом, все еще перебирая на столе бумаги, как он делал до того, как Чаппел вошел.   
– Это я поджег остров, сэр, – произнес тот безо всякого выражения в голосе. Полларду почудилось, будто бы он даже прячет ухмылку.   
– Зачем же вы это сделали? – почти спокойно спросил капитан, наконец глядя на своего матроса, лишь слегка щурясь.   
– Я считал, что это будет всего лишь хорошая шутка, сэр, – протянул тот, вдруг позволив неуверенности проскользнуть в голосе. За дверью все так же было тихо, но Джордж мог поклясться, что Чейз слышит каждое слово.   
– И что же теперь, вы считаете, что шутка удалась, мистер Чаппел? – спросил Поллард, все так же спокойно, будто изучая неизвестное ему насекомое.   
– Нет, капитан.   
– А как же ваши свежие синяки, которые вы прячете под рубахой? Считаете, что заслужили их? – спросил Поллард мягко. Чаппел вскинул на капитана глаза, и тот посмотрел прямо на него, щурясь почти яростно, хоть и сохраняя внешнее спокойствие.   
– Я считаю, что вышестоящим офицерам следует назначать команде то наказание за проступок, какое они сочтут нужным, – помявшись, наконец ответил Чаппел.   
– Будь на то моя воля, мистер Чаппел, я бы оставил вас на том острове, который вы имели удовольствие поджечь ради шутки, – тихо произнес Поллард, вставая, – но как капитан, я не имею в своем распоряжении такой роскоши, как сумасбродство. За то, что вы сознались мне лично, я не буду подвергать вас публичной порке. Но все, что сделал – и сделает – мистер Чейз, будет выполнено с моего полнейшего согласия. 

Чаппел не смог опустить глаз, и продолжал неотрывно смотреть на капитана, побледневшего от гнева.  
– Вы можете идти, – наконец сказал тот, опускаясь обратно на стул. Чаппел вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Поллард считал секунды, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, уставившись безо всякого выражения на карты, на которых его почерком были написаны координаты нужной им точки. Светильник качнулся, когда корабль снаружи ударило в бок немаленькой волной – беспокойное море вполне отвечало тому, что творилось в самой душе Полларда.   
– Капитан, – тихо произнес Чейз, заходя внутрь. Джордж поднял на него почти несчастные глаза.   
– Вам не следует так корить себя за случившееся, – мягко, но настойчиво произнес Чейз, подходя к столу. Поллард пару мгновений смотрел на него, и мимо него, а потом улыбнулся несмелой улыбкой.  
– Палка, Чейз? В самом деле? – спросил он, и Оуэн только тогда понял, что все еще крепко сжимает ее в пальцах. Кое-где на ней даже остались следы крови, и Чейз с удивлением увидел, как отвращение на лице капитана мешается с любопытством и чем-то еще, о чем он предпочел бы не знать.   
– Выбил из него немало дури, – довольно ухмыльнулся он, отставляя ее в сторону. А затем сказал, щурясь и ощущая чуть подзабытый азарт человека, преследующего свою добычу:   
– Идите сюда, капитан. Садитесь на стол. 

Джордж едва заметно вздрогнул, скользнув взглядом по рукам Чейза. Он давно перестал испытывать жгучую неловкость от того, как просто Оуэн может вот так, одной фразой, выбить из легких весь остававшийся там воздух. После того, что происходило между ними все эти месяцы, Джордж не чувствовал ни стеснения, ни страха, ни отвращения к собственным действиям – только какую-то тупую, тянущую боль в груди, заставлявшую его медлить. Он понял, что с трудом может вдохнуть, не отводя от Чейза своего усталого, мягкого взгляда.   
– Ну же, капитан, не бойтесь, – почти весело произнес тот, проведя рукой по столу, будто приглашая Полларда занять свое место перед ним.   
– Я и не боюсь, – тихо ответил он, и затем добавил, вспомнив ночное небо над островом, – не вас.   
– Джордж, – хрипло позвал Чейз, не давая ему больше ни секунды на раздумья, и тот шагнул ближе, разом оказался на столе, чуть раздвинув бедра, сжимая ими Чейза, пока тот глухо дышал ему в шею, мягко поглаживая спину.   
– Разденься, – попросил Оуэн вскоре, чуть отступая. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сделать это самому, но по какой-то непонятной ему причине желал видеть Джорджа, выпутывающимся из жилета и рубахи без посторонней помощи. Чейз только протянул руку, нежно погладив капитана по щеке, уже нисколько не удивляясь тому, откуда в нем появилась эта нежность. Они оба не знали толком, что с этим делать – точнее, Джордж знал, и это осознание, вперемешку со страхом и отчаянием, наверное и порождало ту тупую, тянущую боль в груди, всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Чейза, и в то же время мимо него, а сам видел перед мысленным взором одни только острые, серые крыши Нантакета, поднимающийся вверх дымок от труб, и собственный дом, такой далекий и такой нежеланный. 

– Не отвлекайтесь, капитан, – нетерпеливо произнес Чейз, заметив, как чужие губы кривятся в горькой усмешке. Он буквально вытряхнул Полларда из штанов и сапог, отбросил в сторону его одежду, и, удовлетворенно дыша, провел шершавыми ладонями по всему телу, ощущая под пальцами мурашки, покрывавшие кожу капитана.   
– Думайте обо мне, когда я здесь, – прошептал он, – а не о чем-то своем.   
– Я думал о вас, – невесело ответил Поллард, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать.   
– Тогда подумайте вот о чем, – довольно протянул Чейз, раздвигая ноги капитана шире, – я хочу, чтобы вы запрокинули руки за голову, и держались за край стола. И не отпускали его. 

Поллард прикрыл глаза на мгновение, борясь со внезапно подступившим к горлу стоном, и медленно лег спиной на стол, не думая о том, что под лопатками у него лежат как раз те самые карты, по которым он ранее рассчитывал нужный им маршрут. Он завел руки за голову, крепко хватаясь за столешницу и чувствуя, как теплые, почти горячие пальцы Чейза мягко гладят его между ягодиц. Поллард ошарашенно выдохнул, закусывая губу, стараясь не издавать ни звука.   
– Я хочу, чтобы вы не разжимали пальцев, что бы ни случилось, Джордж, – произнес Чейз, без тени лукавства; напротив, его голос звучал почти грозно. Звякнула лампа, задетая неаккуратной рукой, и вся каюта погрузилась в темноту. 

К счастью, ночь была тихой, и небо, свободное от тяжелых, грозовых туч не прятало в ту ночь от “Эссекса” путеводную луну. В ее неверном свете Чейз мог разглядеть приоткрытые губы Джорджа так же хорошо, как и собственные руки, удерживавшие его бедра широко раздвинутыми.   
– Так даже лучше, – протянул он, имея в виду темноту, погружая пальцы в почти горячий жир, а затем размазывая его между ягодиц Полларда, – я вижу вас иным. Таким, каким я люблю вас видеть.   
– Чейз, – ошеломленно пробормотал капитан, собираясь сказать еще что-то, но тот, опередив его, ввел в него сразу два пальца, прокручивая их внутри, и вместо слов изо рта Полларда вырвался лишь беззвучный стон. Он двинул бедрами на пробу, привыкая, и Чейз тут же добавил третий, будто торопясь куда-то, жадно дыша и не позволяя Джорджу сдвинуть ноги.  
– Капитан, – снова произнес он, чуть погодя, – я не хочу… слишком растягивать вас. Хочу, чтобы вы терпели это.   
Поллард сжал руки до боли в костяшках, закусывая губу, и молча кивнул – в дрожащем лунном свете Чейз все-таки увидел это, и улыбнулся почти плотоядно, как улыбался еще давно, довольный только зарождавшимися страхом и замешательством на лице капитана. Он убрал руку, положил ее на бедро Джорджа и властно сжал, не давая вырваться.   
– Упритесь пятками в стол, – только и попросил он, перед тем как войти сразу до конца, выжимая из Полларда хриплый вскрик, который тот изо всех сил попытался заглушить. Чейз оперся на руки по обеим сторонам от капитана, склоняясь низко, нависая над его лицом, рвано, жадно дыша.   
– Джордж, – снова, удивленно, позвал он, с оттягом трахая его, едва не вскрикивая от того, как не до конца растянутый вход сжимает в себе его член. Чейз шептал что-то успокаивающее, но ему казалось, что его голова вся в огне, а успокаивает он скорее самого себя. Поллард послушно держался за стол, выгибаясь навстречу, тихо постанывая от каждого толчка; он мог бы кончить, не касаясь себя, только от того, что глаза Чейза, хорошо различимые в полумраке, смотрели прямо на него, не отрываясь, и в них не было ни веселья, ни удовольствия – только какое-то неизбывное отчаяние. В каюте стояла полная тишина, если не считать тихих стонов, шлепков и тяжелого дыхания – но у Полларда в ушах стоял звон, и ему казалось, что весь мир вокруг взрывается этим звоном.   
– Я… – произнес Чейз хрипло, склоняясь ниже, – Джордж, я… 

Но Поллард едва слышал его.  
Все его Чейза горело, будто в лихорадке, а руки, не жалея капитана, трогали, мяли, гладили его везде, почти причиняя боль; он навалился на Полларда всем своим весом, вжимая в стол, вдыхая терпкий запах пота и еще чего-то неуловимого, чем пах только Джордж. Чейз ткнулся носом в его шею, хрипло, неровно дыша, почти готовый кончить прямо сейчас, и произнес, не вполне соображая, что говорит:   
– Я не хочу потерять вас, Джордж… Вы мой.   
Поллард вскрикнул как-то глухо, почти беззвучно, резко разжимая пальцы и крепко вцепляясь в волосы и плечи Чейза. Он тянул его на себя, до боли, и даже не очень осознавая, что выплескивается себе на живот, пачкая семенем и Чейза тоже. Полларда трясло, будто в лихорадке. Он чувствовал, как его заполняет чужая сперма, и сжимал Чейза собой так, что тот почти задыхался, не в силах оторваться от капитана и опереться хотя бы на руки. Они пролежали так довольно долго, и никто из них не мог первым нарушить затянувшееся молчание; Чейз, наконец, оторвался от Полларда, мазнув напоследок губами по подбородку, и быстро обтер рубахой себя и капитана, стараясь вообще не смотреть ему в лицо. В каюте было темно, тихо и холодно, как в погребе: Чейз, поежившись, накинул на плечи куртку, и взглянул на Полларда – тот лежал, часто моргая, на спине, все так же чуть раздвинув ноги, и взгляд его, обычно тревожный или печальный, был скорее…умиротворенным. Чейз не смог сдержать улыбки.   
– Капитан, вставайте, вы простудитесь, – протянул он, отдавая Джорджу его сюртук, который тот тут же натянул на подрагивающие плечи. Скрипнул рассохшийся деревянный пол, звякнула пустая масляная лампа, и капитан, неловко мазнув рукой по столу, встал на ноги. Он рассеянно запустил пальцы в слипшиеся от пота волосы, и взглянул на Чейза, который смотрел в запылившееся окошко капитанской каюты, чуть щурясь на пробивавшийся сквозь стекло лунный свет. В какой-то момент он улыбнулся, широко и уверенно, кивая капитану на едва различимый в ночи силуэт: приглядевшись, Поллард распознал в них очертания хвостовых плавников, мелькающих в темных водах, освещаемых луной; киты, резвившиеся всего в паре миль от корабля, были хорошо видны даже через такое маленькое окошко, как капитанское. Зная традиционные суеверия относительно ночного промысла, никто из вахтенных не подавал голоса, предупреждая о появлении китов – “Эссекс” плыл во мраке, будто исподтишка наблюдая, как беспечно взмывают вверх хвосты левиафанов, за которыми китобои плыли через половину земного шара.   
– Джордж, мы прибыли, куда нужно, – радостно произнес Чейз почти шепотом, притягивая Полларда к себе; тот только поежился от холода, испытав в какое-то мгновение странное, иррациональное чувство страха и неуверенности, при виде того, как исполинские хвосты ударяются о морскую гладь, то и дело мелькая в переменчивом лунном свете, будто дразня.   
– Идите сюда, – снова произнес Чейз, отворачиваясь наконец от окна, и медленно поцеловал Полларда, держа его бледное лицо обеими ладонями. Он помнил, как впервые целовал капитана, тогда, после поимки первого кита на этом рейсе – почти яростно, заменяя поцелуем страшное желание разбить Полларду нос; теперь же Оуэн с недоумением вопрошал себя, что случилось с его непоколебимой решимостью прекратить все это. Поллард тянулся к нему, открывая рот шире, позволяя себя целовать, и сам нетерпеливо и мягко отвечал на поцелуй; Чейзу хотелось застонать от бессилия, но он не мог, продолжая держать лицо капитана в ладонях, сжимая его так сильно, что, казалось, сдави он еще хоть немного сильнее, и тот бы закричал от боли.


	16. Кит

Спустя некоторое время – семь или десять дней плавания – ветер снова гнал по небу свинцовые тучи, напоминавшие Джорджу о пасмурной нантакетской осени. Безоблачная ночь, во время которой многие из команды видели играющих в водах китов, сменилась туманной, неприветливой погодой. Тем утром, сверившись с картой, Поллард, Чейз и Джой попытались установить точное местоположение корабля, и с почти животной радостью поняли, что от заветной точки в бескрайнем море, обозначенной рукой Джорджа со слов капитана Рассела и некоторых других людей, их отделяют всего пара сотен миль.   
Наконец-то, в завершение их долгого плавания, “Эссекс” уверенно шел навстречу малоизученным угодьям, сулившим китобоям невиданный улов. Ноябрьская погода, в этих широтах обычно мало чем отличавшаяся от майской или августовской, в последнюю неделю будто решила напомнить морякам о доме, то и дело обрушивая на корабль шквальный ветер, трепля паруса и орошая палубу мелким дождем; Джой с тревогой думал о том, как трудно будет управлять вельботом в такую погоду, а Чейз по-детски радовался скорой добыче - они с Поллардом, даже не обсуждая вслух собственные чаяния, тем не менее жаждали одного и того же. Трюм, пустой больше чем наполовину, тяготил Чейза, как тяготило его и собственное вынужденное безделье: он неохотно гонял матросов, лишенный обыденной привилегии болтать с Джоем во время дневных вахт. Чем дальше они заплывали, тем сильнее замыкался в себе Мэтью, еще не до конца избавившийся от кровоподтеков под глазом и скулой. 

Команда, обыкновенно безмолвная и покорная, тем не менее, тоже переговаривалась между собой. И если раньше во всеобщих обсуждениях больше всех доставалось Полларду, то теперь охотнее говорили о мистере Чейзе, и все неприязненней звучали слова в его адрес. Чаппел, не до конца забывший обиду, не мог поделиться с товарищами своей неприязнью, но подбрасывал дров в общий костер, рассказывая, будто слышал, как Чейз подрался с Джоем, и как капитан велел им решать свои разногласия самим. Несмотря на то, что Чаппел все это выдумал, его слова были недалеки от истины, а потому в них легко верили все, начиная от Лоуренса и заканчивая Никерсоном. Не верил только Коффин, на дух не переносивший ни Чаппела, ни Джоя.   
Знал бы мистер Джой, что команда негласно поддерживает его сторону – только неверяще бы улыбнулся, сказав, что на такого кретина, как Оуэн Чейз, стыдно даже тратить свое негодование; однако, ему все еще было больно – не столько от того, что он единственный знал тайну капитана и первого помощника, а скорее потому, что всякий раз, встречаясь взглядом с Чейзом, он видел его полные злобы и отчаяния глаза, за секунду до последовавшего за этим удара. Они, кажется, толком и не разговаривали после того случая, разве что по делу, когда срочно надо было убирать паруса, или уточнять курс, сбившийся после ночного дрейфа. Джой, сказав тогда, что не простит Оуэну его поступок, не собирался изменять своим словам – а Чейз, как известно, был самым большим упрямцем во всем Нантакете, и никогда бы первым не пошел на попятную. Как только он начинал думать, что плохо поступил с другом, перед глазами в ту же минуту вставал образ взволнованного капитана, тянувшего на себя Чейза с тихим стоном – и Оуэну была отвратительна, невыносима мысль, что кто-то помимо них двоих мог быть посвящен в эту тайну, разделять ее и испытывать по этому поводу омерзение. 

Волны, поднимаемые порывистым ветром, безжалостно хлестали борта “Эссекса”. Все на корабле находились в приподнятом, но беспокойном настроении, то и дело оглядываясь в поисках фонтана или хвоста – фигура капитана, застывшая на шканцах, с поднятой подзорной трубой, против обыкновения внушала скорее уверенность. Помимо впередсмотрящего, окидывавшего взглядом горизонт, на рангоуте повисли еще двое или трое матросов, каждый из которых желал быть первым, кто заметит кита. 

Никерсон, спокойно драивший палубу у самого носа, посвистывал что-то сквозь зубы, не обращая внимания на то, что Чарли Рамсдейл со смехом подбрасывает ему под ноги новый мусор, пока никто не видит. Все смотрели вдаль, или друг на друга, или на капитана, или на мистера Чейза, уткнувшегося в навигационный атлас Боудича в надежде хоть что-то понять. Томас поднял голову, рассматривая большую волну буквально в паре сотен футов от корабля – и в первую секунду даже не смог закричать. Он вытянул вперед руку, выронив ведро с грязной водой, тут же с грохотом покатившееся по палубе.  
– Фонтан… – шепотом произнес он, и, закашлявшись и прочистив горло, повторил, громче, – фонтан! Мистер Поллард, мистер Чейз, кит!  
Никерсон побежал по направлению к шканцам – теперь, благодаря его крику, все смотрели туда, где в невероятной близости от корабля мелькнула широкая спина кашалота, а затем еще одна, и еще, и еще, и еще – казалось, им не будет конца. 

– Мистер Чейз! – вопил Томас, едва не охрипнув в одно мгновение.   
– Никерсон, вы молодец, – улыбаясь, произнес капитан, стоявший рядом с ошарашенно улыбающимся мистером Джоем.   
– Вельботы на воду! – закричал Чейз, бросая Боудича на палубу, и побежал к своей лодке. Он не удержался, на секунду дотрагиваясь до плеча Полларда, будто случайно сжимая его ладонью, ощутимо и больно, будто говоря – все будет хорошо, Джордж. Мистер Джой отвел глаза, досадуя, что снова оказался слишком близко к Чейзу и Полларду. 

– Вельботы на воду, – спокойнее скомандовал он, выискивая среди матросов своего гарпунера, мистера Чаппела. Тем временем Овид Хендрикс уже подготавливал лодку капитана. 

Три вельбота были спущены на воду в считанные минуты; Чейз, едва не кричавший от нетерпения, не дал Бенджамину Лоуренсу даже возможности занять место гарпунера; всем своим обликом Чейз давал понять, что сегодня он не выпустит гарпун из рук, чего бы ему это не стоило. Ветер, трепавший волосы матросов, бросавший им в лицо соленые брызги, лишь подзадоривал их. Когда лодки отплыли от корабля всего на несколько футов, Чейз тут же вытянулся во весь рост на носу, вглядываясь в бурлящую воду чуть поодаль – там, в центре китовой стаи, можно было забить неплохую добычу. Если вельботу удавалось пройти сквозь плотное кольцо самок и самцов, составлявших стаю, он оказывался в относительно спокойных водах в центре, где киты, кормясь и отдыхая, совсем не ожидали нападения. Поллард знал это так же хорошо, как и Чейз, но вельбот второго был быстрее, во многом за счет отчаянно гребущих людей, подгоняемых самим первым помощником.  
– Давайте же, ну! – умолял их Чейз, перекрикивая рев волн. – Мы не зря тащились на край света, чтобы взять то, что нам принадлежит! Давайте, мои хорошие, я знаю, вы сможете, не подведете!  
И гребцы выбивались из сил, только чтобы Чейз продолжал говорить, будто вгоняя их в какой-то непостижимый транс. 

Гарпун Чейза бил метко, и в этот раз он попал в молодого самца, пробив ему шкуру с первого удара; кит взмахнул хвостом, дергаясь от боли и страха, и нырнул под воду, тут же увлекая за собой вельбот. Матросы разматывали линь, но кит по какой-то непонятной причине не натягивал его уж очень сильно; Чейз, уверенный в том, что им попалась легкая добыча, снова оказался на носу лодки, уже готовый добить раненое животное – но тут кит неожиданно вынырнул, яростно выпуская в воздух фонтан воды вперемешку с кровью, и одним ударом хвоста пробил вельбот с левого бока. Линь тут же пришлось перебить, а вычерпывать воду не переставая было невозможно. Все, кое-как заткнув внушительную пробоину собственной одеждой, в разочаровании и злобе смотрели на темные океанские волны, в которых скрылся раненый Чейзом кит.   
– Табань! – отрывисто скомандовал Чейз, хмуро кусая губы. – Вернемся на корабль и залатаем пробоину. Ну же, живее! 

В то же самое время вельботы Полларда и Джоя почти скрылись из виду – капитана быстро тащил на лине довольно крупный самец, а Джой умудрился вступить в схватку с самкой, которая норовила натянуть линь посильнее, уходя глубоко на дно. Никто из них не мог обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, как там дела у мистера Чейза, хотя Полларда и терзало жгучее желание вернуться к кораблю. Ветер свистел у него в ушах, не давая сосредоточиться, и древко гарпуна едва не шло трещинами от того, как крепко капитан сжимал его в побелевших пальцах. 

Команда Чейза с трудом втащила поврежденную лодку на корабль; пробоина была так внушительна, что не было никакого варианта, кроме как прибить ко дну вельбота заплатку из парусины. Кто-то из матросов предложил взять другую, запасную лодку, но Чейз с каким-то яростным упрямством отказался, едва не кинувшись на него с кулаками. Он сам перевернул вельбот днищем вверх, хмурясь, торопясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы – его молоток гулко стучал по дну, загоняя в доски крупные, неровные гвозди. Все с нетерпением и тревогой смотрели на своего командира, сосредоточенно чинившего пробоину, и никому не приходило в голову предложить Чейзу свою помощь – все были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы думать своей головой. Никерсон пытался рассмотреть вдалеке лодки капитана и второго помощника, но безуспешно – волны, поднятые порывистым, холодным ветром, скрывали от глаз их крошечные вельботы, затерявшиеся в море.   
А Чейз все стучал молотком, с каждым ударом будто причиняя немалую боль и себе самому. Он не мог думать о ките – не мог даже вовремя увести лодку, чтобы уберечь ее от удара, не мог бросить гарпун с прежней силой. Все его мысли то и дело возвращались к Полларду: даже сейчас, остервенело заколачивая гвозди в скрипящие доски, он не мог перестать думать о том, что делает Джордж. Чейз, стиснув зубы от отвращения к самому себе, от непонимания того, что с ним творится, все равно продолжал думать о Полларде, и только чувство долга и злоба мешали ему поднять голову, чтобы, подобно Никерсону, с тревогой высматривать в море маленький, утлый вельбот капитана. 

Поэтому, когда весь корабль содрогнулся от первого удара, Чейз даже не удивился – ему почудилось, что это лишь его тело дрожит от того самого, едва сдерживаемого желания. И только по застывшим от ужаса лицам своих матросов он понял, что в “Эссекс” со страшной силой в самом деле что-то ударило.

За первым ударом последовал второй – более сильный, более мощный. Что-то по правому борту будто пыталось раз за разом пробить тяжелую обшивку корабля. Кто-то из команды, не сумев удержать своего любопытства, полез наверх, высматривая нечто, что наносило кораблю такие сильные удары. Чейз же, в замешательстве занеся руку с зажатым в ней молотком прямо над вельботом, изо всех сил вслушивался: ему показалось, что помимо ударов он слышит и глухой всплеск – именно так звучит кит, в ярости бьющий хвостом по воде. 

– Мистер Чейз, взгляните! – в ужасе закричало сразу несколько голосов. Он бросил молоток на палубу, подбегая к самому борту, и его сил едва хватило на то, чтобы заставить себя не вскрикнуть от ужаса. 

Это был кит. Огромный кашалот-альбинос, длиной около восьмидесяти пяти футов. Он был к ним так близко, что все могли видеть его гигантскую, покрытую шрамами голову. Этот кит был не просто огромным – он вел себя странно, выказывая непонятную для этого животного расчетливость. Он плыл рядом с кораблем, время от времени пуская фонтаны, и будто наблюдал за в ужасе столпившимися людьми. Спустя пару минут после первого удара, кит будто бы снова очнулся от раздумий – он стал быстро разгоняться, яростно раскачивая хвостом, вспенивая вокруг себя воду. Чейз в ужасе смотрел на него, понимая, что кит идет прямиком на корабль, и столкновения им не удастся избежать никоим образом. Вцепившись пальцами в ванты, он хрипло прокричал:  
– Кто-нибудь, лево руля!  
Но никто не смог даже шелохнуться. 

Кит протаранил корабль прямо у фор-русленя. “Эссекс” содрогнулся, будто налетел на скалу. Все попадали с ног, крича и в страхе хватаясь за все, что попадалось под руку. Чейз едва удержался на ногах, чувствуя, как сердце готовится вот-вот выскочить из груди, а все тело затапливает удушливая волна ужаса вперемешку с недоумением. Он словно оцепенел, не в состоянии даже назвать своего имени.   
Кит тем временем поднырнул под корабль и выбил головой фальшкиль – затем он вынырнул у кормы, отплыл, хорошенько разгоняясь снова, и понесся навстречу кораблю, клацая челюстями и взбивая хвостом плотную пену.   
Огромную, иссеченную шрамами голову, наполовину скрытую под водой, которую Чейз увидел в то мгновение, он запомнил на всю жизнь. С треском ломающегося дерева кит ударил корабль слева, чуть пониже якоря, и судно вдруг замерло, остановленное исполинской китовой тушей. С жутким треском надломились мачты, сшибая все на своем пути, и люди, охваченные ужасом, едва успевали спасаться из-под валящихся на палубу обломков. “Эссекс” стенал, словно раненое животное, и сквозь пелену оцепенения и страха Чейз слышал чьи-то крики – вода, вопили матросы, вода заливает трюмы, заливает все нижние отсеки корабля. Чейз не сразу понял, что это значит – корабль неизбежно потонет, и он никак не может этому помешать. Кит, последний раз ударив жалко треснувшую обшивку корабля, уплыл прочь, исчезая в темных океанских водах, как злое видение, призванное преследовать всю команду “Эссекса” до конца жизни. 

 

Поллард, не выдержав собственных мыслей о Чейзе, не дававших ему сосредоточиться на поимке кита, обернулся, с тревогой всматриваясь в океан – нигде не было видно вельбота Чейза. Джордж взглянул чуть правее, туда, где ожидал увидеть корабль – но вместо него он увидел только часть корпуса, остававшегося над водой, и сломанные, жалкие мачты, запутавшиеся в такелаже. Капитан глухо, отчаянно вскрикнул, бледнея, как мертвец, и на какую-то удивительно долгую, мучительную секунду команда в ужасе смотрела на него, а не на “Эссекс”, не понимая толком, что же случилось.   
– Рубите линь, – произнес Поллард помертвевшими губами, – гребите к кораблю.


	17. 17. Пистолет

Море обступило жалкие останки “Эссекса”. 

Обычно бурное, в тот день оно будто нарочно успокоилось, уподобившись качавшемуся на волнах судну. “Эссекс” стремительно шел ко дну, с каждым часом все больше погружаясь в воду. Если навострить уши, стать на секунду бестелесным, бесшумным существом — навроде тех рыбок, что сновали у коралловых рифов, ещё недавно покинутых матросами — можно было услышать, как через пробоину, нанесенную головой кита, с ревом хлещет вода, заполняя собой трюм и ворванные камеры, подбираясь к каютам. 

Мачты корабля торчали, будто могильные кресты, почерневшие и покосившиеся — с каждым часом судно всё больше походило на груду брёвен, нежели на китобойный корабль. Отвратительное масляное пятно расползалось по воде, смердя как несколько убитых китов разом; ночью испуганные и отчаявшиеся моряки видели, будто на китовом жиру пляшут языки пламени. “Эссекс” умирал, сам похожий на тушу кита, вспоротого гарпуном и разделанного десятками огрубелых рук. Но то было гораздо позже ночью. 

 

Как только Поллард понял, что случилось, в его сердце поселилась уже знакомая ему отчуждённость. Вельбот неумолимо приближался к кораблю, и Джордж мог разглядеть жалкие, бегающие взад-вперед фигурки моряков, столь же растерянных, как и он сам. Где-то там, вдалеке, на борту, в замешательстве и злобе метался и Чейз. Поллард ничего так не хотел, как удостовериться, что его первый помощник не пострадал — но злоба, на судьбу, на неудачу, на всех и всё подряд мешала ему сосредоточиться на Чейза; вместо этого капитан видел лишь мутные, тёмные воды моря, поглощавшие его корабль. 

Вельбот капитана подплыл к месту крушения раньше вельбота Джоя — рулевой, в ужасе приоткрыв рот, махнул рукой Бенджамину Лоуренсу, застывшему у борта с верёвкой в руке. 

— Молчите, — бросил капитан, и почти взбежал на нос лодки, грузно качнувшейся от его веса.   
— Мистер Чейз! — завопил он, придерживая рукой шляпу, которую рвал с головы сильный ветер. Команда первого помощника, свесившись с борта, с ужасом воззрилась на капитана.   
— Чейз! — громче позвал Поллард, едва не срывая себе голос. Остов корабля скрипел, ощутимо трескаясь, мачты со скрежетом кренились набок, да только Поллард почти не ощущал ничего этого. Он снова закричал, называя имя своего первого помощника. Чейз показался через пару мгновений — бледный, с дико горящими глазами на взволнованном лице. 

— Капитан, — произнёс он, едва не оступаясь.   
— Бог мой, что случилось, мистер Чейз? — прокричал Поллард, жестами показывая матросам, чтобы его подняли на палубу.   
— Большой кит пробил нам бок, сэр! — произнёс Чейз, не двигаясь с места. Словно в подтверждение его словам, корабль застонал, будто умирающее животное. Поллард, кое-как сохраняя самообладание, поднялся на палубу, цепляясь за спущенные матросами верёвки: в его движениях было больше суетливости, чем обычно. Чейз, испуганный и мрачный, посторонился, давая капитану дорогу. 

— Чего вы стоите? — завопил капитан, оборачиваясь к команде. — Срочно собирайте всё съестное, всё, что можете унести, и спускайте на воду вельбот!   
— Укрепить борта! — глухо крикнул Чейз следом, не понаслышке зная, как часто эта предосторожность продлевает жизни моряков, потерпевших крушение. 

Никто ещё не видел капитана настолько рассерженным. Лоуренс и Никерсон, не сговариваясь, кинулись в трюм, остальные побежали следом, оскальзываясь на мокрой палубе. 

Поллард бросился вниз, к своей каюте; к его ужасу, она стремительно заполнялась водой, и ноги его сразу же по щиколотку вымокли. Застыв от изумления, капитан стал искать глазами щель, через которую сочилась вода — ему казалось, что найди он её, сумей заткнуть, корабль тут же перестанет так надрывно скрипеть. Когда он понял, что вода заливает каюту буквально из каждой плохо пригнанной доски, Поллард едва слышно взвыл от досады и злобы.   
Он выхватил с полки корабельный журнал, навигационный атлас Боудича, секстант и пару книг — руки его дрожали, и журнал выскользнул из мокрых пальцев. Джордж слабо выругался, отбросил вещи в сторону, упал на колени, беспомощно шаря руками — к его ужасу, журнал успел промокнуть окончательно, и спасти его было невозможно. 

Стоя на коленях посреди своей каюты, промокший и растерянный, капитан до боли отчётливо понял всю безнадёжность своего положения. Закрыв глаза, Джордж видел не воду, заливающую пол, а себя, на коленях перед Чейзом — эта самая каюта ещё недавно казалась ему надёжным убежищем от всего мирского; Джордж так сильно желал вернуть это чувство, что не ощущал, как холод ползёт по насквозь промокшим штанинам вверх, сковывая всё тело. Капитанская каюта была сердцем корабля — а этот корабль с треском разваливался на куски. 

Более десяти лет назад, отправляясь в своё первое плавание, Джордж навестил Нэнси Коффин — свою тётю, мать Оуэна Коффина, в её опустевшем доме. Нэнси лишь недавно похоронила мужа, Иезекайю, не вернувшегося из далёкого плавания к северным землям, и потому не могла напутствовать Джорджа добрым словом: она долго-долго смотрела на него, не вставая со своего кресла у камина. Джордж любил Нэнси, как любят женщину много старше себя — с обожанием, отчаянием и стыдом, на какие только был способен. Тогда, перед тем, как покинуть Нантакет ради моря, ему было нечего терять: Джордж встал на колени, утыкаясь лицом Нэнси в юбку, и заговорил — о своих чувствах, о ней, о матери, о китобоях. А Нэнси и не думала прерывать его. Дождавшись, пока Джордж выговорится, Нэнси мягко взяла его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза.   
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Джордж Поллард, — сказала она с огромной усталостью в голосе, — но не смей больше никогда говорить со мной об этом.   
Джордж ещё долго помнил руку Нэнси Коффин в своих волосах и её красивое, измученное лицо. Тогда, чуть позже, она заставила его сесть на скамейку у её ног, и долго говорила с ним — о море, китобоях, девушках, своём сыне Оуэне, муже и сестре. Джордж слушал её голос, сидя у её ног, завороженный и пристыженный — таким он казался себе ещё долгое время спустя. Он думал, что его любовь, подобно ветру, никогда не стихнет: облетев весь земной шар, вернётся в Нантакет, и встретит Нэнси, всё такую же прекрасную, как раньше. 

Где-то там, в глубоком забвении, этот образ путешествовал с Джорджем, пересекая океаны, попадая в шторма и бури; до тех пор, пока он не взошёл на борт “Эссекса”, Нэнси всегда была с ним — мягкая, добрая и неприступная. Но потом, сидя как-то раз за столом вместе с капитаном Расселом и мистером Чейзом, Джордж протянул руку за яблоком, и задел ладонь мистера Чейза, державшего солонку. Соль просыпалась на сочный кусок телячьего мяса, и Чейз сказал, в сердцах ударив рукой по столу — “Чтоб вас черти драли, мистер Поллард!”. Капитан Рассел тогда разозлился не на шутку: Чейза отправили драить палубу в обезьянью вахту, а Поллард остался выслушивать лекцию о том, как надо приструнивать младших по званию. И всё оказалось для Джорджа гораздо проще — грязнее и банальнее — чем он мог предположить: рука мистера Чейза, задевшая его собственную, голос мистера Чейза, кроющий его распоследними словами, стали ему вдруг дороже любого прикосновения, слова или жеста любимой им Нэнси Коффин. Джордж ненавидел и Чейза, и себя за открытие, которое невольно совершил. 

Стоя на коленях посреди залитой водой каюты, Поллард мысленно звал этого человека по имени. Чейз не придёт, как не придёт и успокоение, которого так хочется капитану. Солёный пот перемешивался с морской солью на волосах, стекая каплей по виску; капитан вздрагивал, слушая скрип судна, и одним отчаянным движением вдруг рванулся вперёд, к ящику у изголовья кровати. Поллард вытащил оттуда пистолет, наспех протёр его рукавом, проверил заряд, дрожащими пальцами взвёл курок и на секунду задумался. Куда выстрелить? Висок? Сердце? А вдруг его дрожащая рука промажет, и он останется лежать в солёной луже, захлебываясь кровью? Капитан приоткрыл рот, стараясь не смотреть на тёмное пятно пистолетного дула. Вода всё прибывала, а значит...

— Джордж! — тихо, почти зло вскрикнул Чейз, распахивая дверь. Поллард улыбнулся, настолько скрип этой двери был ему знаком. Он продолжал молча смотреть на пистолет, чувствуя, как за его спиной Чейз буквально дымится от ярости.   
— Дайте сюда! — зарычал Чейз, в два шага преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние. Он схватил капитана за запястье, отнял пистолет, и брезгливо отбросил его в воду. Поллард смотрел прямо перед собой, дрожа, как в лихорадке.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Джордж, — пробормотал Чейз, пытаясь вздёрнуть того на ноги, — ну же, пошевеливайся. Мы с тобой утонем, как крысы! 

— Я не заслужил, Чейз, — глухо сказал Поллард, — моё место на этом корабле.

— В том, что случилось, нет твоей вины, — нетерпеливо прорычал Чейз, а потом хмуро добавил, — в отличие от меня. Вставай. Прошу тебя. 

— Вы не понимаете, — упрямо пробормотал Поллард, чувствуя, как вода добралась ему почти до середины бедра. Чейз нахмурился, сжал кулаки, словно раздумывая пару секунд, а потом отвесил капитану звонкую пощёчину; Поллард вскрикнул, зло вскидывая глаза, но Чейз не дал ему встать — одной рукой он надавил на его плечо, другую запустил в волосы, придерживая голову. 

— Терпи, — прохрипел он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Поллардом, — я терпел и ты потерпишь. 

— Чейз... — ошеломлённо пробормотал капитан, получив в ответ только кривую ухмылку. Щека стремительно наливалась болью — это была правильная, отрезвляющая боль. Чейз знал, куда бить, знал всегда.

— Я в шаге от того, чтобы тебя пристрелить, — зло произнес Чейз, крепко держа Полларда за волосы, — да только тогда мне придётся тратить второй заряд на себя самого. 

— Оуэн, — хрипло позвал Поллард.

— Молчи. 

— Я... — Джордж вцепился в тяжелую руку, давящую ему на плечо. 

— Мы потонем здесь, потому что ты вздумал сводить счёты с жизнью, — зло, грубовато произнёс Чейз, и другой рукой вдруг погладил Джорджа по лицу. — Чёртов Поллард. Я бы связал тебе руки, и остаток пути протащил на своей спине, да только тогда мы оба точно подохнем. 

— Я думал о том, помнишь, когда я задел твою руку, — словно в лихорадке заговорил Джордж, — ещё при старике капитане, а ты наорал на меня. Вспоминал это — и не успел пустить себе пулю в лоб. Оуэн, я...

— Чтоб тебя черти драли, Джордж, — прорычал Чейз, сгребая его в объятия, баюкая, словно маленького ребёнка. Поллард стиснул зубы, цепляясь за мокрый, грязный бушлат Чейза. 

— Мы должны идти, — пробормотал он, тяжело дыша. Чейз разжал руки, глянул Джорджу в лицо своими светлыми, узкими глазами, и поцеловал его: сильно, кусая, раздвигая языком зубы, будто стараясь сожрать с потрохами. Чейз целовал капитана, пока не стал задыхаться, пока вода не намочила его одежду целиком, пока Джордж не застонал глухо и просяще. Чейз открыл глаза, и впервые в жизни увидел на лице капитана слёзы — они катились по щекам и подбородку, путаясь в начинавшей пробиваться щетине. 

— Мы доберёмся домой, Джордж. Мы, вместе, — глупо сказал Чейз, и скосил глаза на пистолет, смирно лежавший под водой в углу каюты. Застрелить себя и капитана внезапно перестало казаться ему такой уж плохой идеей.


End file.
